Stairway to Heaven
by Mara Snape
Summary: Traduction de Blanche Malfoy terminée! Slash HPDM Lors d'un bal masqué Harry rencontre son âme soeur et ils passent ensemble une nuit magique sans se connaître.
1. Chapitre 1 première partie

Titre: Stairway to Heaven  
  
Auteur: Blanche Malfoy  
  
Disclaimer : Tous les persos à JKR, l'histoire à Blanche Malfoy et à Mara juste la traduction ! Je pourrais pas avoir le pitit Drago et le pitit Harry pour moi ? siou plaît ! Je les abîmerai pas enfin pas beaucoup...  
  
NDT: Hi everyboby. Cette fois j'ai décidé de me lancer dans la traduction d'une fic superbement écrite que j'espère ne pas trop abîmer. J'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi et n'hésitez à me faire part de vos avis et remarques. Comme les chapitres sont plutôt longs j'ai décidé de les couper pour vous donner la suite plus rapidement. Je suis l'exemple de Falyla qui fait une superbe traduction d'une autre fic de Blanche Malfoy, Quelque chose d'un héros, un Harry/Severus, que je vous conseille vivement.  
  
NDT2: Help ! J'aurai besoin d'un bêta parce que je suis tellement plongé dans le texte anglais que je ne sais plus si ce que j'écris est français. Merci d'avance.  
  
Avertissement: Cette fic est un slash Harry/ Drago ce qui signifie que nos amis s'apprécient énormément. Alors si vous n'appréciez pas ce genre d'histoire, cliquez sur précédent. De plus elle est classée NC-17 donc est très explicite. Vous êtes prévenus !  
  
Chapitre 1 (1ère partie )  
  
Il était une fois un enfant né avec des pouvoirs particuliers, merveilleux et spéciaux. Des pouvoirs magiques. Il était destiné à devenir le héros du monde sorcier, le garçon qui ferait face au mal encore et encore sans connaître ni la terreur ni le désespoir. Il grandirait pour accomplir des choses extraordinaires.  
  
Les années passèrent et le conte s'avéra juste. En effet le garçon sauva de nombreuses vies, vécut de nombreuses aventures, fit face à tous les dangers imaginables et en sortit encore plus fort et plus sage qu'auparavant. A seulement 17 ans il combattit la dernière source de mal qui eut jamais existé. Un Seigneur des Ténèbres si puissant que quiconque s'y opposant finit par mourir ou par devenir fou. Mais le garçon ne s'effrayait pas si facilement. Non Monsieur ! Il écrasa Lord Voldemort avec une magie si puissant qu'elle ébahit toute la communauté des sorciers. Et il vécut ensuite heureux. Vraiment ? Pas tout à fait.  
  
Après la bataille le garçon devint encore plus célèbre qu'il ne l'était déjà. Son nom était connu partout, même parmi certains cercles de moldus. Il était respecté et craint. Il était entouré de bons amis qui l'aimaient. Harry Potter, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, était déjà une légende à l'âge de 17 ans.  
  
Mais tout n'était pas parfait dans son monde. Bien sûr tout le monde l'aimait. Le problème était qu'on ne l'aimait pas de la façon dont il voulait être aimé. Sa vie amoureuse était un désastre. Toutes les femmes couchaient seulement avec lui à cause de son nom, non pour la personne qu'il était réellement. Tout le monde l'aimait d'accord, mais seulement à cause de sa renommée, de son portefeuille et de son physique attirant.  
  
Ces derniers temps il se sentait terriblement seul. Son cœur désirait âprement quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de plus fort qu'une simple nuit. Quelque chose de plus profond, de sérieux, de passionné. Quelque chose d'aussi fort que la vie elle-même.  
  
Le 31 juillet où il eut 21 ans, il décida de faire une croix sur l'amour. Il était convaincu que son destin était de mener une vie solitaire à tout jamais. Il n'y avait pas d'étincelles quand il couchait avec quelqu'un. Son cœur ne s'emballait pas à la vue de la personne qu'il était sensé aimer. Ses pieds ne s'envolaient pas comme dans un vieux film en noir et blanc, quand un couple s'embrasse et que le monde semble disparaître, trouvant ainsi une signification au monde totalement différente. Sa vie amoureuse était ennuyeuse. Et puisque c'était ainsi, il fit un marché avec lui-même. Il serait seul pour le reste de sa vie mais n'en souffrirait pas.  
  
L'amour était seulement un conte de fées qui n'arrivait que dans les livres. Il n'existait pas de telles choses si heureuses qu'elles puissent durer toujours. Pas pour lui. Mais il était dur de convaincre son âme sur ce point. Son âme voulait toujours rêver et espérer que d'une manière ou d'une autre il trouverait son âme sœur, son autre moitié et que son cœur serait enfin capable de se fixer et d'être heureux pour de bon.  
  
Ainsi il essaya de s'installer dans sa nouvelle vie.  
  
Lors de son 22ème anniversaire, Hermione et Ron, ses meilleurs amis au monde, réalisant à quel point il était triste et misérable, décidèrent d'organiser une fête pour lui. Ils distribueraient des cartes similaires pour les couples et des cartes qui se compléteraient pour ceux qui n'étaient pas en couple mais qui iraient parfaitement bien ensemble (selon Hermione ) si seulement ils se laissaient une chance.  
  
Au départ Harry appréhendait cette idée. Il n'aimait pas les rendez-vous arrangés et il était effrayé de passer la nuit avec quelqu'un d'affreux qui lui ferait une nouvelle fois perdre son temps. Mais Hermione le convainquit de venir en lui disant qu'elle avait trouvé la personne idéale pour lui. Ainsi Harry un peu malgré lui accepta. Pour rassurer Harry, Hermione inscrit sur l'invitation que tout le monde devrait porter des capes et des masques ainsi leur identité pourrait seulement être révélée si et quand l'autre personne le souhaitait. De cette façon si l'un des couples arrangés ne s'accordait pas ensemble, ils n'auraient pas à en supporter l'embarras.  
  
Le jour fatidique arriva. Harry s'était déguisé avec une magnifique cape en velours d'un vert sombre et portait un masque rouge surmonté de petits diamants qui accentuaient l'émeraude de ses yeux. Il ramassa l'idiote carte d'invitation qu'Hermione avait préparée - qui représentait deux anges jouant de la harpe autour d'un gros cœur rouge et qui contenait un code pour que la personne avec qui il devait passer la soirée puisse le reconnaître - et il alla à la fête.  
  
Les personnes qui se trouvaient dans la grande salle arrêtèrent toute activité lorsqu'il entra. Personne n'était sensé connaître son identité secrète mais Harry avait ce charisme unique qui attirait les yeux de toute personne dans cette salle pleine à craquer.  
  
Il s'émerveilla à la vue du hall pendant un certain temps, écoutant la douce musique que l'orchestre jouait et regardant les couples arrangés ou non qui dansaient, certains se sentant à l'aise l'un avec l'autre tandis que d'autres étaient toujours assez méfiants à propos de toute cette affaire.  
  
La chose la plus amusante pour Harry fut de découvrir comment le code qu'Hermione avait enchanté pour retrouver la personne désignée fonctionnait. C'était assez amusant et pour ceux qui n'étaient pas cyniques et avaient toujours un cœur c'était aussi très tendre et romantique. De façon basique, les deux anges sortaient de l'invitation une fois qu'ils avaient repéré l'autre personne et rejoignaient les anges de celle-ci en jouant une adorable et selon Harry très stupide chanson. Alors ils entouraient le couple qui devait être ensemble par des cordes invisibles et disparaissaient.  
  
Harry attendait le moment embarrassant où il serait attaché à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine pour toute la nuit. Et il attendit. Et attendit. A presque minuit, alors qu'il voyait des couples s'embrasser sur la piste de danse et d'autres se diriger vers des endroits plus intimes, il était sur le point d'abandonner et de rentrer chez lui lorsque cela arriva.  
  
Il se tourna et ses yeux se lièrent avec ceux d'une personne qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la pièce. Comme poussé par une force invisible d'une grande puissance il s'approcha de cette personne, ignorant tous les autres. Il ressentit la plus étrange émotion de toute sa vie lorsqu'il fit face à cette mystérieuse personne, qui portait un masque d'un bleu argent qui cachait son visage et une cape noire qui couvrait ses cheveux et son corps et qu'il regarda dans les profondeurs de ses sphères bleu-argent qui à ses yeux étincelaient de mille feux. Harry senti des frissons courir le long de son dos. A sa grande surprise et joie, ses deux chérubins sortirent de la carte d'invitation pour rencontrer les chérubins de cette mystérieuse et sexy personne, jouant une musique qui semblait maintenant être pour Harry céleste, et les unissant avec une corde invisible qui scintillait d'un éclat argenté.  
  
L'étranger prit les mains d'Harry et le conduisit sur la piste de danse. Harry se sentait étourdi, stupide et entraîné, sans volonté. Ses émotions devenaient hors de contrôle. L'étranger passa ses bras autour du corps de Harry et l'attira plus près, leurs lèvres n'étant séparées que de quelques centimètres. C'était une sensation unique que Harry n'avait jamais éprouvée auparavant.  
  
Harry remarqua qu'ils étaient de la même taille et que cette mystérieuse personne était un homme. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par un homme avant, à une exception près, mais il détestait y penser.  
  
Il était là, dansant avec un autre homme, alors que tout le monde les observait et il s'en moquait royalement. Il était éblouit par les yeux de l'étranger, par ses mains fortes qui touchaient sa taille de façon si légère et par la douce odeur de musc qu'exhalait le corps de l'étranger et qui rendait Harry fou.  
  
Une magnifique et triste chanson s'éleva dans la salle. Harry ne voyait seulement que les yeux de l'étranger et personne d'autre. Le monde autour d'eux semblait avoir disparu.  
  
Harry passa sa langue sur ses lèvres très lentement et les yeux bleu argent suivirent ce mouvement comme s'il était hypnotisé. Harry sourit. Il vit les lèvres rouges de l'étranger lui sourire en retour. Leurs corps glissait sur la piste de danse comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un. Content et se sentant plus assuré que jamais, Harry se reposa contre le corps de l'étranger, enleva la capuche de l'étranger et révéla une masse de doux et courts cheveux blonds avec des reflets argentés. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'enfouir ses mains dans les cheveux de l'étranger puis son visage dans le cou de l'étranger où il déposa un léger baiser. L'étranger gémit doucement et serra ses mains sur la taille d'Harry. Il semblait clair à Harry qu'ils perdaient le sens de la réalité. Harry leva sa tête de telle sorte qu'ils soient face à face et leurs yeux se perdirent dans ceux de l'autre. Pour Harry, les yeux bleu argent étaient un chemin vers le ciel.  
  
"Sortons d'ici", murmura la voix de l'étranger à l'oreille d'Harry.  
  
Ce n'était ni une requête ni un ordre mais une supplication urgente que Harry accepta rapidement. Ils se tinrent la main tout le long du chemin et traversèrent des couloirs sans fin. Harry perdit presque patience, tant son désir pour l'autre était fort, quand finalement ils arrivèrent dans une grande chambre. Le lit était recouvert de pétales de roses blanches et rouges. La pièce était éclairée par des bougies de différentes tailles et formes.  
  
"Si je n'étais pas plus au courant, je pourrais penser que tout ceci a déjà été planifié", dit Harry.  
  
L'homme mystérieux regarda de l'autre côté et marmonna juste : "bien sûr que non".  
  
Harry l'observa avec une grande intensité. "Quel est ton nom?"  
  
"Cela n'a pas d'importance. Ce soir il n'y aura seulement que nous, deux étrangers qui se rencontrent pour la toute première fois, sans noms. Nos corps vont agirent pour nous, nos lèvres vont se joindre et nous allons oublier notre raison parce que tout ce qui importe est ce moment. Pas de noms."  
  
"Mais je dois bien te donner un nom."  
  
"Appelle-moi comme tu veux alors. Je m'en moque."  
  
Cette voix rauque et sexy fit basculer les sens d'Harry. Ils effacèrent la distance entre eux et les yeux bleu argent rencontrèrent ceux d'émeraude. L'étranger prit le visage d'Harry dans ses mains et le caressa doucement. Harry soupira, perdu dans un plaisir sans nom. Harry sentit les mains de l'étranger glisser le long de ses épaules, lui enlever sa cape qui fut suivi par sa chemise verte en lin. Avant que l'étranger puisse déboutonner son pantalon, Harry retint ses mains fermement. L'étranger le regarda ne sachant pas quoi faire, presque effrayé de la réaction d'Harry.  
  
"Tu ne m'as même pas encore embrassé", dit Harry d'une voix basse.  
  
"Oh. C'est ma faute, désolé."  
  
L'étranger rapprocha le corps d'Harry du sien et toucha légèrement ses lèvres. Il continua ce mouvement lent pendant un temps, avivant le besoin d'Harry. Harry soupira, frustré.  
  
"Tu es un allumeur, tu le sais ?" dit Harry contre les lèvres de l'étranger. L'autre rit.  
  
"Pourquoi une telle précipitation ? En se pressant on risque de tout gâcher."  
  
"Tu es définitivement un allumeur." Harry sourit et sans hésitation posa sa bouche sur la sienne.  
  
Leurs lèvres se goûtèrent avec impatience. Leurs langues se livrèrent une bataille sans fin, envahissant la bouche de l'autre, savourant les lèvres de l'autre. Bientôt leurs langues entrèrent et sortirent de leurs bouches imitant l'acte le plus intime que deux personnes peuvent partager ensemble.  
  
Harry se perdait dans un tourbillon de satisfaction. Leurs baisers étaient intenses et très excitants. Les lèvres de l'étranger trouvèrent un chemin jusqu'au lobe d'oreille d'Harry, puis son cou et son torse. Il lécha un téton d'un brun clair puis le mordit légèrement. Harry laissa échapper un cri.  
  
"N'allons nous pas enlever nos masques ?", trouva la force de demander Harry.  
  
"Non. Laissons-les."  
  
Il souhaitait pouvoir voir le visage de la personne avec qui il allait coucher mais il y avait quelque chose de très érotique dans le fait de coucher avec un parfait inconnu sans voir réellement comment il était, à l'exception de ses magnifiques et expressifs yeux et de ses succulentes lèvres rouges.  
  
L'étranger s'agenouilla devant Harry enlevant avec attention les chaussures, les chaussettes et le pantalon d'Harry. Harry était maintenant complètement nu. La seule chose qu'il portait encore était son masque rouge.  
  
Toujours agenouillé, l'étranger regarda Harry dans les yeux pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité. Enfin, il prit l'érection d'Harry dans sa bouche, l'embrassant doucement au début puis l'avalant entièrement dans un mouvement de va et viens. Harry plongea ses mains dans les cheveux de l'étranger tout en bougeant ses hanches. C'était plus que tout ce qu'avait pu ressentir Harry dans sa vie. Il était en pleine extase.  
  
"Arrête ou je vais jouir. Je ne vais pas tenir plus longtemps", soupira Harry.  
  
"C'est le but."  
  
Harry gémit "c'est si bon."  
  
L'étranger sourit, caressant le membre d'Harry sur toute sa longueur. Harry gémit fortement.  
  
"Ce n'est pas juste", murmura Harry. "Tu es toujours complètement habillé."  
  
"Profites-en. Il nous reste encore beaucoup de temps."  
  
A nouveau, l'étranger prit le sexe d'Harry dans sa bouche, accélérant ses mouvements. Les jambes d'Harry ne le portaient presque plus. C'était comme si tous ses os se dissolvaient jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus aucun. Il jouit, haletant et ayant besoin d'aide pour rester debout.  
  
Il tomba sur les genoux et l'étranger l'embrassa d'une façon intense, permettant à Harry de sentir sa propre saveur.  
  
"Allons au lit", dit l'étranger en prenant Harry dans ses bras.  
  
"Enlève tes vêtements alors. Je veux te faire la même chose que ce que tu viens de me faire."  
  
"Non. Pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui tout est pour toi et seulement toi."  
  
Il déposa Harry sur le lit et se déshabilla devant lui. La vision de son corps mince nu portant seulement son masque argenté coupa le souffle d'Harry. Il bandait de nouveau.  
  
"Jouis pour moi" l'appela Harry, s'abandonnant totalement.  
  
"Oh, je vais le faire. Tu jouiras pour moi aussi." l'embêta l'étranger.  
  
Harry le vit prendre quelque chose et le placer sur la table de nuit.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"  
  
"Du lubrifiant."  
  
L'étranger rampa vers Harry et s'allongea au-dessus de lui. Le contact de leurs deux corps nus provoqua un choc pour tous les deux.  
  
"Je te veux tellement" lui murmura l'étranger.  
  
Ils bougèrent leurs hanches ensemble. Harry glissa sa langue dans sa bouche et leur cadence s'accéléra. Harry tenta avec succès d'allonger son partenaire sur le dos pour pouvoir goûter son corps. Le chemin qu'Harry traça avec sa langue les fit frémir tous deux. A chaque fois qu'Harry déposait un baiser sur son corps et le mordait tendrement après l'étranger blond se consumait de désir. Harry mordit doucement la tête de l'érection du blond et la prit entièrement en bouche.  
  
"Non, je te l'ai déjà dit. C'est ta nuit," dit l'étranger en relevant Harry et en l'embrassant.  
  
"Pourquoi ?" demanda Harry, confus.  
  
"Parce que tu es très précieux et je ne veux pas gâcher ce moment qui m'a été donné comme une bénédiction. Je veux faire de cette nuit la plus belle de nos vies."  
  
Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Ses yeux papillonnèrent. C'était presque comme s'il avait attendu ce moment avec Harry toute sa vie et vice versa parce que Harry ressentait la même chose.  
  
"Sais-tu qui je suis ?" demanda Harry.  
  
"Oui," répondit-il à contrecœur.  
  
"Quel est mon nom ?"  
  
"Harry. Harry Potter."  
  
"Dis-moi le tien alors."  
  
"Non je ne peux pas."  
  
"Pourquoi pas ?"  
  
"Parce que tu vas me détester."  
  
A l'instant Harry essaya de se relever mais l'étranger le retint.  
  
"Je t'en prie ne t'en vas pas."  
  
"Je suis déboussolé. Soudainement je ne suis plus si sûr que je suis censé être là."  
  
"Reste un petit moment," le supplia l'étranger. "Nous ne sommes pas obligés de faire quoique ce soit juste... reste avec moi. S'il te plaît."  
  
Harry enleva son masque et le jeta sur le sol. "Je n'ai plus besoin de ça." Il se sentit obligé de lui demander des explications. "As-tu organisé tout cela ?"  
  
"Non. Tout est de la faute d'Hermione, crois-moi. Elle a cette habitude agaçante de jouer les entremetteuses. J'ai été complètement pris par surprise quand je t'ai vu."  
  
"Alors comment as-tu su que j'étais Harry Potter ?"  
  
"Parce que je te connais. Je t'ai étudié toute ma vie. Je connais ton odeur et tes gestes par cœur. Mon corps peut reconnaître le tien lui-même. C'est une vraie dépendance. Je suis désolé."  
  
Harry passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs et soupira. Derrière lui l'étranger le tenait dans ses bras et embrassa tendrement l'épaule d'Harry.  
  
"Je suis accro à toi depuis si longtemps. S'il te plaît ne m'enlève pas dette nuit, ce moment. Je sens ton besoin, Harry. Je peux toujours le sentir. Ton corps réclame le mien. Tes lèvres meurent d'envie de toucher les miennes." Il frôla ses lèvres. "Que veux-tu Harry ?" Sa main glissa le long du corps d'Harry et caressa son sexe durci. " Je suis ici, à ta disposition. Je suis à toi. Fais ce dont tu as envie."  
  
Harry arrêta de résister. Il serra l'autre homme contre lui et l'embrassa violemment. Peu après toute trace de pensée rationnelle s'était évaporée. Leurs corps trouvèrent leur propre mouvement. Harry voulait posséder et être possédé. Mais d'abord il voulait être le premier à s'enfoncer dans l'autre homme.  
  
Il prépara l'entrée de l'autre en glissant en lui un doigt lubrifié, puis deux et enfin trois en leur imprimant un lent mouvement de va et viens. Il prit le lubrifiant et étala son contenu sur son membre, puis il embrassa l'autre homme en écartant ses jambes et plongea en lui avec précaution. L'étranger gémit fortement.  
  
"Je te fais mal ?" demanda Harry.  
  
"Non. S'il te plaît n'arrête pas. N'arrête jamais !"  
  
Harry commença à bouger en lui plus vite jusqu'à ce que leurs corps soient couverts de sueur. Lorsque le moment final arriva, lorsque leurs corps se mêlèrent l'un l'autre, Harry poussa un gémissement fort et jouit. Le blond le suivit quelques secondes plus tard, répandant sa semence sur son ventre et celui d'Harry. Mais ils ne semblaient pas s'en préoccuper. Ils scellèrent leur acte amoureux par un tendre baiser.  
  
Bien sûr ce n'était au début que du sexe mais le cœur était trop impliqué dans l'acte pour prétendre que ce n'était juste qu'un acte sexuel sans attache pour assouvir ses besoins les plus primitifs. C'était bien plus que cela.  
  
Harry remarqua que les yeux bleu argent brillaient d'un éclat suspect comme si le blond pleurait.  
  
"Est-ce que tu pleures ?" lui demanda-t-il.  
  
L'étranger hocha simplement la tête.  
  
"Puis-je te prendre maintenant ?" demanda l'étranger, en prenant le visage d'Harry entre ses mains et l'embrassant, caressant les lèvres d'Harry avec le bout de sa langue.  
  
"Waouh ! Tu as déjà récupéré ? Nous venons seulement..."  
  
"Je sais. C'est juste que je voulais cela depuis si longtemps. Je veux être en toi Harry."  
  
"Ok," murmura Harry.  
  
Rapidement le blond retourna Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sous lui. Il mit sa langue humide et avide dans la bouche d'Harry, puis traça avec un chemin brûlant sur tout le corps d'Harry. Avec le bout de sa langue, le blond dessina le contour du téton gauche d'Harry puis du droit. Il le prit entre ses dents et Harry ferma les yeux, agrippant les cheveux blonds.  
  
"Jouis pour moi. Je veux te sentir en moi. S'il te plaît," le supplia Harry.  
  
"Vœu accordé."  
  
Le blond passa du lubrifiant sur sa bite (1). Ensuite il prit les jambes d'Harry, les écarta les soutenant sur ses épaules. Le bout de son membre se plaça devant l'entrée d'Harry, entrant légèrement. Les mains d'Harry s'agrippèrent aux barreaux du lit.  
  
"Vas-y doucement. Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant," dit Harry, son cœur battant cent trente fois par minute.  
  
L'autre homme acquiesça, entourant le sexe d'Harry avec une main en le serrant. Harry gémit de plaisir. Petit à petit le membre du blond l'envahit totalement. Les mouvements de va et viens s'accélèrent. Harry lâcha les barreaux et tenant les bras du blond, il le rapprocha de lui. Les jambes d'Harry, qui avaient glissé, étaient maintenant fermement serrées autour de la taille du blond.  
  
"Oh, Harry...Harry..."  
  
Des larmes coulèrent des yeux verts d'Harry à mesure que les mouvements de leurs hanches s'accéléraient. Il était perdu dans un monde de douleur et d'intense plaisir. Enfin leurs corps s'abandonnèrent. En un mouvement plus profond, le blond plongea une dernière fois en Harry et jouit en criant fortement. Harry cria quelque chose et se répandit à son tour.  
  
Le blond commençait à se retirer quand Harry serra de nouveau ses jambes autour de sa taille, lui demandant ainsi de rester un petit peu plus longtemps en lui. Le blond sourit.  
  
"C'était ...incroyable. Je n'ai même pas de mots pour le décrire. Les mots semblent si ordinaires maintenant, si inutiles," dit Harry en se rapprochant du blond et en l'embrassant profondément.  
  
Ils tenaient l'un l'autre, couverts par l'odeur du sexe et de la sueur. Bien que le masque qu'il portait soit doux au toucher, il agaçait Harry.  
  
"Enlève ton masque," demanda-t-il.  
  
"Non. Tu peux tout me demander sauf cela."  
  
"Tu dois te rendre compte que je l'enlèverai dès que tu seras endormi."  
  
"Je ne vais pas m'endormir et toi non plus."  
  
Mais ils étaient fatigués à cause de toute l'activité qu'ils avaient partagée et très peu de temps après leurs yeux se fermèrent comme s'ils avaient une volonté propre. Avant qu'ils puissent s'abandonner à une bonne nuit de sommeil, le blond murmura, "Je t'aime Harry. Je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerai toujours."  
  
Et cette phrase fit basculer le cœur d'Harry.  
  
TBC...  
  
(1) : Désolée d'employer un mot vulgaire mais c'est ce que l'auteur a fait donc je ne peux pas le traduire autrement. 


	2. Chapitre 1 deuxième partie

Titre : Stairway to Heaven  
  
Auteur : Blanche Malfoy  
  
Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à JKR sauf dans mes rêves et la fic à Blanche la grande!  
  
Pairing : Harry/Drago  
  
NDT : Voilà la suite ! j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant ! Je ne sais pas si je pourrais updater de façon très régulière mais j'essayerais de faire un chapitre toutes les semaines.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Onalurca : Merci beaucoup. J'essayerai de continuer ainsi. Tu as deux pseudos Onalurca et Artemis ?  
  
Alexiel : Merci de tous ces compliments. C'est vrai que l'histoire est très belle alors ça motive pour faire une belle traduction ! Bye  
  
Calimera : Moi aussi au début j'étais légèrement réticente aux slashs et je me suis vite rendu compte qu'il n'y avait aucune différence et comme les persos féminins sont peu présents dans l'œuvre de JKR, autant mettre les gars ensemble. En plus je retrouve mes persos préférés comme ça ! Alors je ne pense pas que ce soit être coincé de ne pas en lire, c'est juste une question de goût. L'histoire est vraiment très bien écrite et j'essaye de ne pas trop l'abîmer. Merci pour ta proposition mais je me suis déjà trouvé un bêta. J'ai beaucoup apprécié ta review, alors merci encore. Ciao  
  
Céline 402 : Merci de ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant. Je pense mettre la suite mercredi prochain au plus tôt. Bye  
  
Falyla : J'ai une review de Falyla ! Quand j'ai vu ça j'étais toute folle ! Je suis tes fics depuis l'été dernier et je les adore ! Je sais, je suis une mauvaise lectrice qui ne laisse jamais de reviews, j'essaye de m'améliorer mais j'ai pas beaucoup de temps ! Les malheurs de DM reste une de mes fics préférées et le sacrifice est la seule fic non-slash que je suis. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tes compliments qui me touchent beaucoup ! Ma trad est loin d'être excellente mais comme j'en fais une tous les 15 jours pour mon prof d'anglais, je commence à avoir l'habitude ! Et les fics de Blanche sont bien plus intéressantes tout de même ! Merci encore. J'attends la suite du sacrifice avec impatience, j'espère juste que le serpent ce n'est pas mon Severus adoré. Bisous  
  
Sweetdeath : Merci tout plein ! "Une artiste ?" waouh! Je suis flattée ! Mais comme je le disais à Falyla, j'ai un excellent prof d'anglais qui nous fait beaucoup bosser la trad donc j'ai acquis quelques automatismes qui m'aident beaucoup. Merci encore.  
  
Un gros merci à Gabe mon bêta qui a la gentillesse de me corriger!  
  
Chapitre 1 (2ème partie)  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla dans un lit vide. Il soupira, profondément frustré. Ce n'était pas juste. Cet homme mystérieux lui avait fait passer la nuit la plus mémorable qu'il n'eût jamais vécu et il ne lui avait même pas laissé un numéro de téléphone ou une adresse pour qu'ils puissent se contacter de nouveau. Le magnifique et délicieux étranger n'avait même pas laissé un satané mot d'au revoir. Harry cacha sa tête sous l'oreiller. Soudain, il se leva d'un air déterminé et repoussa l'oreiller et les draps de soie sur le sol.  
  
Il connaissait cette grande demeure comme la paume de sa main. Il y était resté de nombreuses fois depuis que Ron et Hermione s'étaient mariés et l'avaient achetée ensemble. Il ne se préoccupa même pas du fait qu'il traversait les couloirs et ce, entièrement nu. Il fit irruption dans la chambre d'Hermione et de Ron sans frapper et les secoua jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient complètement réveillés.  
  
"Harry, putain, qu'est-ce que..." dit Ron, perdant soudain la capacité de parler lorsqu'il vit devant lui un Harry très énervé et sans vêtements.  
  
Ron couvrit rapidement les yeux d'Hermione avec ses mains.  
  
"Waouh, Harry il est grand !" commenta-t-elle avec un large sourire.  
  
"Hermione !" s'exclamèrent Ron et Harry au même moment, horrifiés.  
  
"Harry mets des vêtements, par Merlin ! Il doit y avoir quelque chose qui t'ira dans le placard" lui demanda Ron.  
  
Harry entra dans le placard et mit une tenue noire. Pendant qu'il revenait, il entendit ses amis discuter du commentaire d'Hermione.  
  
"Oh s'il te plaît, Ron. Laisse-moi tranquille. Je ne faisais que plaisanter."  
  
"Eh, ne dis pas cela," dit Harry. "Il est...grand."  
  
Ron fit taire Hermione avant qu'elle puisse dire quoique ce soit.  
  
"Bon sang qu'est-ce qui va pas Harry," demanda Ron.  
  
"J'ai passé hier la nuit la plus stupéfiante de ma vie avec ce type incroyable et sexy avec qui vous m'aviez placé." Il pointa Hermione du doigt, "et je me suis réveillé seul. Par Merlin, il ne m'a même pas donné son nom. Maintenant je me sens perdu, comme si j'avais perdu quelque chose d'indispensable à ma vie. Comme si quelqu'un m'avait tout à coup privé d'air pour m'empêcher de respirer. Et tout ça, Hermione, c'est de ta faute ! Et puisque tu as tout commencé, il faut que tu répares ça ! Maintenant !"  
  
"Oh, Harry." Hermione sourit. "Ca a marché alors. Je suis si contente pour toi."  
  
"Un type ???" demanda Ron en même temps, les yeux grands ouverts.  
  
"Je ne pense pas que tu comprennes Hermione. Il est parti ! Je ne sais pas qui il est ! Il ne voulait pas me donner son nom, mais il semblait connaître le mien. Il me connaissait. Il a dit qu'il m'aimait. Il a dit qu'il m'avait toujours aimé."  
  
"Oh je vois. J'espérais qu'il ne se dégonflerait pas comme cela à la dernière minute. Le con."  
  
"UN TYPE ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais gay. Comment as-tu pu me cacher ça, Harry ? A moi ! Ton meilleur ami !"  
  
"Oh la ferme Ron," dit Hermione. Ron fit la moue et elle ajouta. "Je veux dire, mon sucre d'orge, qu'Harry a expérimenté quelque chose de nouveau cette nuit et je suis sûre qu'il te dira tout à propos de cela plus tard. S'il te plaît, ne sois pas en colère contre lui. C'est moi qui l'aie mis dans cette pagaille."  
  
Elle l'embrassa tendrement. Elle savait que ses baisers avaient un pouvoir extraordinaire sur lui.  
  
"D'accord. Mais je ne veux vraiment pas entendre les détails. Sans façon. Mince, Ginny va être si déçue."  
  
"Qui était-ce Hermione ?"  
  
"Oh Harry, je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire puisqu'il ne voulait pas que tu le saches. Je l'ai rencontré la semaine dernière chez un glacier. J'étais complètement choquée quand je l'ai vu. Je veux dire, je sais qu'il a espionné pour notre camp lorsque la guerre s'est déclarée mais en même temps, il était toujours le même gosse pourri gâté qu'il avait toujours été. Mais maintenant, il est si différent. Il m'avait parlé de ses sentiments pour toi quand j'étais prisonnière de Voldemort mais je lui ai dit d'abandonner s'il n'était pas sérieux. Il m'a aidé à m'échapper. Depuis lors, nous sommes en quelque sorte devenus des...amis. Il n'a jamais rien tenté avec toi à cause de la guerre ; après tout nous vivions une époque dangereuse. Il a quitté le monde des sorciers pour vivre une vie simple. Il a tout abandonné. J'avais perdu contact avec lui depuis un an quand je l'ai rencontré par hasard. Nous avons parlé, il m'a dit qu'il t'aimait toujours et alors j'ai essayé de jouer à Cupidon. Apparemment, ce n'était pas une de mes plus brillantes idées..."  
  
"En fait, la nuit a été parfaite," dit Harry en s'asseyant sur le lit. "C'est juste que quand je lui ai demandé son nom, il m'a dit que je le haïrais si je le savais. Mais comment puis-je haïr quelqu'un avec qui j'ai fait l'amour d'une manière si passionnée la nuit dernière ? Comment pourrais-je le haïr si mon corps l'accepte librement ? Si mon cœur lui a ouvert ses portes?"  
  
"C'est si mignon," dit Hermione en soupirant.  
  
"C'est répugnant en fait."  
  
"Ron !" Hermione le frappa sur le bras.  
  
"Désolé, mon pote."  
  
"Je vais te donner l'adresse du glacier, Harry. Ensuite tu pourras décider quoi faire."  
  
Hermione écrivit l'adresse sur un morceau de papier et Harry le mit dans sa poche de pantalon. Il se rendit rapidement chez lui pour prendre une douche et se dirigea ensuite chez le glacier. L'endroit était bondé. A sa grande déception, il ne vit personne avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus argent parmi tous les employés.  
  
"Excusez-moi," dit-il à une serveuse qui passait à côté. "Puis-je vous demander si un gars blond, grand avec des yeux d'une couleur particulière, un mélange de bleu et de gris, travaille ici ?"  
  
"Oh, je suppose que vous parlez de Drake."  
  
"Drake ?" Harry crut avoir été jeté dans un tourbillon.  
  
"Ouais, je sais. Ce n'est pas un nom courant. Il est un peu sensible sur ce point."  
  
"Vous voulez dire Drago Malfoy ?"  
  
"Ouais ! Vous êtes un de ses amis ? Il ne parle pas beaucoup de sa vie privée."  
  
Soudain tout devint clair.  
  
Harry s'effondra sur une chaise, bien trop stupéfait pour répondre. Il avait couché avec Malfoy, son ennemi le plus féroce après Voldemort. Il avait couché avec Malfoy et il en avait apprécié chaque minute. En fait, le mot "apprécier" était loin de s'approcher de ce qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble. Cela avait été incroyable, hors de ce monde, et Harry en voulait encore.  
  
"Tu vas me détester." La voix de Drago résonna dans sa tête.  
  
Oui, il le ferait. Ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble la nuit précédente n'avait pas d'importance. C'était juste une nuit. Juste une nuit magique qu'il devait chasser de sa mémoire pour de bon.  
  
"Vous allez bien ?" lui demanda la serveuse.  
  
"Ouais."  
  
"Etes-vous un de ses amis ?"  
  
"Oui," répondit Harry, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien foutre. " Où est- il ?"  
  
"Je suis désolée de vous dire ça, mais aujourd'hui est son jour de congé."  
  
"Oh," murmura Harry, déçu. " Et putain, pourquoi es-tu déçu, Harry ? Tu ne veux pas le revoir, sentir ses mains sur ton corps, ses lèvres sur les tiennes ou..."  
  
"Monsieur ? Je vous ai demandé si vous vouliez son adresse."  
  
"Oui, ça serait génial."  
  
"QUOI ?? Non, Harry, ça ne le serait pas. C'est une mauvaise idée !"  
  
Elle l'écrivit sur une serviette et la lui tendit. "J'espère qu'il sera chez lui. C'est le gars le plus gentil au monde. Mais récemment il s'est comporté de manière étrange. Je pense qu'il a le mal du pays. Ou peut-être que l'amour de sa vie lui manque. Vous savez, votre visage me semble familier. Je pense que Drake a une photo de vous."  
  
"Vraiment ?"  
  
"Ouais. Vous êtes Harry, n'est-ce pas ?" Harry acquiesça. " Je vous ai reconnu à cause de la cicatrice."  
  
Cette satanée cicatrice sur son front. Ayant besoin d'être seul, Harry la salua et partit. Sur le chemin pour rentrer chez lui, il se demanda environ un millier de fois s'il devait aller voir Drago. C'était d'une ironie extraordinaire que la personne qui l'avait attirée dans le passé soit justement Drago. Cinq ans plus tard, il faisait toujours bouillir le sang d'Harry. Le salaud !  
  
Il ne savait pas comment il avait fini par garer sa voiture devant la maison de Drago. Peut-être que le blond lui avait jeté un sort. Un sort qui durait cinq ans. Un philtre d'amour peut-être ? Mais Harry n'était pas amoureux de lui. Pas du tout. Il se dirigeait seulement vers la porte de Drago par curiosité. C'était simplement la curiosité qui le fit sonner à la porte. Ou du moins c'était ce qu'il se disait.  
  
Drago ouvrit la porte, portant seulement un jean. Il regarda Harry, bouleversé. Harry le regarda, complètement ébloui par la vision de son torse nu. Son torse nu mouillé.  
  
"Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"  
  
"Hermione. Et cette jolie brune chez le-le gla-glacier," bégaya-t-il. "Elles m'ont dit comment te trouver. Est-ce que j'interromps quelque chose ?"  
  
"Non j'essayai juste de faire prendre un bain à Brutus. Il est un peu gâté."  
  
Brutus ? Etait-ce son petit ami ? Harry sentit une vague de jalousie atteindre son cœur.  
  
"Pourquoi es-tu ici Harry ?"  
  
"Tu sais pourquoi." Harry le fixa d'un regard intense.  
  
"J'aimerais ne pas le savoir, dit Drago en déglutissant. Ecoute Harry, la nuit dernière était une erreur."  
  
"Tu ne pensais pas cela quand tu étais en moi, criant mon nom si fort que tout le monde aurait pu l'entendre."  
  
"Une magnifique erreur alors. Qu'est-ce que tu veux Harry ? Est-ce que tu veux m'humilier ? Est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu es ici ? Parce que maintenant tu connais un secret que j'ai gardé pour moi pendant toutes ces années où nous étions à l'école ? Parce que maintenant tu sais que toute l'hostilité que je déployais envers toi n'était qu'une façade ? Je parie que tu es venu ici pour me dire que finalement tu m'as battu pour de bon. Je me suis fait prendre. Je suis toujours amoureux de toi. Tu as gagné. Maintenant, barre-toi." Drago essaya de fermer la porte, mais Harry mit son pied entre et de toutes ses forces poussa la porte pour l'ouvrir.  
  
"Oh non. Tu ne vas pas me jeter dehors. Je me suis fait prendre aussi. Nous sommes à égalité sur ce point. Mais nous avons encore à discuter de beaucoup de choses. Il y a beaucoup d'affaires non réglées entre nous. Et quand je dis beaucoup, je le pense réellement."  
  
"Tu es venu ici pour me parler," dit Drago, perplexe.  
  
"Oui."  
  
"Juste...parler."  
  
"Oui."  
  
"Tu ne vas pas me tuer ou me jeter un sort ou pire encore."  
  
"Euh, en fait je pensais que..."  
  
"Quoi ?" demanda Drago, soupçonneux.  
  
"Que j'ai envie de toi," dit Harry en se penchant pour embrasser Drago.  
  
Drago s'abandonna au moment où la langue d'Harry rencontra la sienne et se mirent à danser ensemble. Les mains d'Harry volèrent impatiemment sur son torse, brûlant sa peau. Drago ferma la porte avec le pied et emmena Harry sur le canapé. Ils trébuchèrent et tombèrent dessus sans se séparer l'un de l'autre. Drago ferma les yeux tandis qu'Harry mordait et léchait son cou fin. Ils enlevèrent le reste de leurs vêtements et les jetèrent en tas sur le sol.  
  
Drago enfonça ses mains dans les cheveux noirs et ébouriffés d'Harry et le regarda prendre son membre dans sa bouche. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, permettant à son âme d'explorer le monde sacré des amants. La langue d'Harry semblait le consumer entièrement. Drago bougea ses hanches de façon sensuelle contre la merveilleuse bouche d'Harry et jouit en criant le nom d'Harry. Harry était allongé sur lui et posait de tendres baisers sur tout le visage de Drago. Ce dernier l'embrassa sur les lèvres. A ce moment-là, il sentit qu'on lui léchait le pied. Il ouvrit les yeux, essayant d'éclaircir son esprit. "Brutus !"  
  
Il sentit de nouveau qu'on le léchait et il laissa échapper un rire étouffé.  
  
"Arrête Brutus !" ordonna-t-il.  
  
Harry releva la tête pour faire face à Drago ayant sur le visage une expression étrange.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ?"  
  
"Ce qu'il y a ! Tu viens juste de m'appeler Brutus, fils de pute ! Je n'aurai jamais dû venir ici depuis le départ, mais je suis foutrement trop stupide."  
  
"Harry essaya de se relever, mais Drago le retint.  
  
"Arrête Harry ! Je ne t'ai pas appelé Brutus !"  
  
"Bien sûr que si ! Comment peux-tu être si stupide ?" l'accusa Harry.  
  
"Regarde derrière toi Harry."  
  
"Pourquoi ?"  
  
"Regarde juste !"  
  
"D'accord." Harry tourna la tête et vit un gros chien poilu de couleur crème, assis sur le sol et les fixant avec ses gros yeux marron.  
  
"Harry voici Brutus, mon saint-bernard et meilleur ami. Il est un petit peu possessif."  
  
"Brutus est un... chien ?"  
  
"Oui. Tu croyais que Brutus était mon amant ?"  
  
"Euh, en quelque sorte."  
  
"Est-ce que tu penses réellement que je t'aurai laissé m'embrasser et me traîner à l'intérieur s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre ici ?"  
  
"Désolé," rougit Harry.  
  
"Tu étais jaloux," dit Drago, enchanté. "Tu étais jaloux à cause de moi."  
  
Ils se regardèrent avec intensité dans les yeux. Harry se baissa pour l'embrasser, mais il fut interrompu par un aboiement.  
  
"Je t'ai dit qu'il était possessif," dit Drago.  
  
Harry rit. "Il a regardé toute la scène ?"  
  
"Je ne pense pas. Sinon, il t'aurait sûrement sauté dessus."  
  
"Est-ce qu'on peut avoir un peu d'intimité ?"  
  
"Bien sûr."  
  
Ils se levèrent et, pendant que Drago emmenait Brutus dans la cour en lui murmurant des choses idiotes dans ses grandes oreilles tombantes, Harry chercha la chambre. Il la trouva au premier étage. C'était une grande chambre bien éclairée avec un large lit dans lequel Harry se laissa tomber sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Il croisa ses mains derrière sa tête et attendit que Drago arrive.  
  
Drago s'arrêta à la porte de sa chambre, complètement ébloui par la vision d'Harry Potter, allongé nu sur son lit. Il devait encore se pincer de temps à autre pour convaincre son cœur qu'Harry était réellement là. Quand il avait vu Harry à sa porte, il avait pensé que l'homme aux cheveux de jais allait le frapper. Mais à la place Harry l'avait embrassé. Il voulait Drago autant que Drago le voulait. La question était : pour combien de temps ? Drago était amoureux de lui depuis aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait se souvenir. Pourrait-il assumer le fait qu'il puisse seulement avoir le corps d'Harry mais pas son cœur ? Pourrait-il faire face sans s'effondrer le jour où Harry déciderait de sortir de sa vie parce que le désir qu'il ressentait pour Drago s'était évanoui ?  
  
Drago entra, suivi avec attention par les yeux verts d'Harry. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le stupide poème que Ginny Weasley avait écrit en deuxième pour la Saint Valentin, comparant les magnifiques yeux d'Harry avec un crapaud, lui vint à l'esprit. Un semblant de sourire se dessina aux coins de sa bouche.  
  
Il ferma les yeux pendant un moment, essayant de contrôler ses nerfs pour la tâche qui l'attendait. Il voulait Harry de tout son cœur, mais il devait le laisser partir. Il ne serait pas capable de supporter qu'Harry décide de partir une fois qu'il se serait fatigué de lui. Il valait mieux faire face au chagrin maintenant qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenirs d'eux ensemble.  
  
"Tu dois partir Harry."  
  
"Quoi ?" demanda Harry dans un murmure, se relevant et regardant Drago droit dans les yeux.  
  
"Tu m'as entendu. Je ne peux pas faire cela. J'ai changé Harry. Je ne suis plus le même bâtard insensible et sans cœur que j'étais autrefois. A cette époque, je pensais que je pouvais être avec toi et te quitter sans me blesser. Mais maintenant, le simple fait de penser que tu puisses m'abandonner après une courte période de sexe intense me tue. Je ne peux pas me faire cela. Je t'aime tellement, mais je ne peux faire cela."  
  
"Oh, Drago je... je ne sais pas quoi dire."  
  
"Tu n'as pas à dire quoi que ce soit."  
  
"Mais je ne veux pas partir."  
  
"Rester n'est pas une option. Pas dans notre cas. Il y a encore trop de haine en toi. Tu me désires, mais en même temps, je vois que tu luttes contre cette attirance.  
  
"Je ne serais pas là si je ne le voulais pas."  
  
"Nous faisons parfois certaines choses parce que nous les voulons à tel point que la seule chose raisonnable à faire est de se rendre."  
  
"Non, tu ne comprends pas. Je..." Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure. "Je suis attiré par toi depuis notre sixième année. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort pour qui que ce soit dans toute ma vie. Je ne peux pas te laisser sortir de ma vie maintenant que nous avons une chance d'arranger les choses entre nous. Si tu m'aimes depuis si longtemps, comment peux-tu me jeter comme cela ?"  
  
Drago sentit ses lèvres trembler. "Tu penses que c'est facile Harry ? Parce que ça ne l'est pas. Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est dur pour moi. Tu n'en as aucune idée."  
  
"Alors, laisse-nous une chance."  
  
Drago déglutit. "Que fais-tu de notre passé ? Il est toujours dressé entre nous."  
  
"Je ne suis pas un lâche ! Je suis prêt à y faire face. Je réalise que nous devons réapprendre à nous connaître. J'ai changé aussi. Je suis un perfectionniste : Hermione n'arrête pas de dire qu'il est impossible de vivre avec moi. Je n'aime pas qu'il y ait des gens autour de mes affaires. J'ai tellement d'habitudes agaçantes que je te rendrais probablement fou. Mais je ne suis pas le genre d'homme qui s'enfuit pour un rien."  
  
"Je ne serai pas ton jouet Harry."  
  
"Je ne te ferai jamais cela, Drago. Ce n'est pas que du sexe, même si le sexe de la nuit dernière était fantastique. Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce que je ressens pour toi est plus fort que tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir pour n'importe qui d'autre avant."  
  
Drago soupira, vaincu. "D'accord, Potter. Mais si tu me mens, je te tuerai."  
  
Harry sourit et se pencha en avant, embrassant les lèvres de Drago tendrement. Celui-ci lui sourit en retour. Il pensait que son cœur allait exploser de joie.  
  
"Je ferai mieux d'appeler Daphné pour lui dire que je n'irai pas au glacier plus tard."  
  
"Je pensais que c'était ton jour de congé."  
  
"Ca l'est. Mais j'ai promis d'y retourner ce soir parce que..."  
  
"Pas de mais. Tu ne peux les laisser t'exploiter Drago. Dis-moi qui est ton patron que j'aille personnellement lui casser la figure."  
  
Drago rit. "Tu n'es jamais fatigué de jouer au héros ?"  
  
Harry rougit et croisa les bras. "Je le pensais Drago."  
  
"Tu vas devoir me casser la figure alors parce que c'est moi le patron. Je possède cette boutique et trois autres en plus."  
  
Harry eut une expression de surprise. "Oh."  
  
"Oh ? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? Parce que je pense à un bien meilleur usage pour ta bouche."  
  
Harry sourit, d'une manière douce et taquine. Il serra Drago contre lui et l'embrassa voracement. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée au lit, perdus entre caresses, baisers et murmures. Ils ne pensèrent à rien d'autre qu'explorer et satisfaire par tous les moyens possibles le corps de l'autre. Demain...eh bien, demain serait un autre jour.  
  
TBC... 


	3. CH2 part1

Auteur : Blanche Malfoy

Titre : Stairway to Heaven

Traductrice : Mara Snape

NDA : Je sais que ça fait plusieurs mois que je n'ai rien traduit et je m'en excuse mais pour certaines raisons qu'il serait trop long et inintéressant d'expliquer, j'ai préféré abandonné la traduction pour un moment. Mais maintenant je vais m'y remettre sérieusement pour que cette histoire soit finie avant 2005 : avec les vacances ça va être possible. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira: en tout cas Blanche est un auteur génial comme toutes ses fics. Si vous le pouvez, allez les lire en VO, où elles ne sont pas gâchées par ma traduction approximative. Bonne lecture!

Perfect love… gone wrong : un amour parfait…. qui va de travers ( 1ère partie )

Drago se réveilla avec un mal de crâne et une terrible gueule de bois. Il ne s'en plaignait pourtant pas. La nuit précédente avait été une des plus belles nuits depuis que Harry était entré dans sa vie.

Il ouvrit les yeux lentement, tâtonnant dans le lit sur lequel il était couché et cherchant la personne responsable de son horrible état physique. Harry n'était pas là. Il s'étira, son corps souffrant déjà de l'absence d'Harry.

"Harry ?" appela-t-il.

Il ne répondit pas. Il se demanda où il était. Ils étaient ensemble depuis cinq mois. Cinq mois fantastiques et inoubliables. Drago n'aurait pu être plus heureux. Après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, sa vie était enfin parfaite. Pas que sa relation avec Harry soit simple. Harry ne plaisantait pas quand il disait qu'il était un perfectionniste. Son appartement, dans lequel il se trouvait à cet instant, était si bien rangé et organisé qu'habituellement Drago ne s'y sentait pas à sa place.

Harry se battait tout le temps avec lui pour des petites choses comme un tube de dentifrice non refermé ou la manie qu'avait Drago de laisser traîner sa serviette humide sur le lit. "C'est de la soie !" avait-il l'habitude de dire en parlant des draps. Drago pour montrer son mépris face à cela, roulait les yeux. Et Harry avait un air si incroyablement mignon quand il était énervé que Drago faisait régulièrement des choses dans le but de l'énerver seulement pour pouvoir ensuite faire passionnément l'amour avec lui , sur les humides draps hors de prix.

Un autre problème entre eux était leur passé d'hostilité. A cause de cela, ils avaient des discussions et des disputes houleuses de temps à autre. Mais finalement ils en discutèrent et décidèrent de laisser tout cela derrière eux. Le passé était le passé. Tout ce qui importait pour le moment était leur futur ensemble. Après tout, Drago n'était plus un Mangemort. En fait, il n'en avait jamais été réellement un.

Drago avait expliqué à Harry ses raisons pour quitter le monde sorcier une semaine après qu'ils commencèrent à sortir ensemble. Ca n'avait pas été facile pour Drago. Des souvenirs pénibles venaient toujours troubler son esprit. Finalement il fut capable de lui expliquer qu'il avait vu bien trop d'injustices et de mal pour une vie toute entière. Les rituels de torture hantaient toujours ses nuits et de temps en temps il se réveillait en hurlant, trempé d'une sueur glaciale. Néanmoins depuis qu'Harry était entré dans sa vie, ses cauchemars avaient presque entièrement disparu.

Drago avait pensé à détruire sa baguette pour de bon mais il l'avait gardée en cas d'urgence. Il avait besoin de tout son courage pour l'utiliser de nouveau. Il avait pensé à retourner vivre dans la communauté des sorciers, après tout il serait toujours un sorcier, mais il avait pris l'habitude de vivre comme un moldu ordinaire. Harry était très surpris que Drago soit si à l'aise dans une vie moldue.

Donc, bien sûr ils avaient leurs hauts et leurs bas. Mais ils s'aimaient beaucoup et rien ne pouvait changer cela. Ils vivaient une vie amoureuse si parfaite telle qu'on ne pouvait seulement qu'en rêver.

Drago regarda le côté du lit où Harry devrait être allongé et des souvenirs de la nuit précédente l'envahirent. Les sensations avaient été si fortes qu'elles toujours imprimées sur son corps dans chaque morsure et caresse qu'Harry lui avait données.

Harry l'avait pratiquement kidnappé du glacier et avait emmené Drago jusqu'à son appartement où un pot de sa glace préférée, fraise, et une bouteille de la meilleure vodka sur le marché les attendaient. Quand Drago les avait vus, il n'avait pas compris dès le début mais l'énigme n'avait pas duré une minute. Harry l'avait attaqué par derrière, arrachant la chemise de Drago et son jean comme s'il avait été désespéré de sentir leurs corps bouger ensemble. Harry avait tracé avec sa langue un chemin brûlant le long de son dos. Drago ne pouvait rien faire à part se rendre et frissonner de désir.

Harry avait alors poussé Drago sur le lit, enlevant ses propres vêtements et ouvrant la bouteille de vodka. Il en avait pris une gorgée mais ne l'avait pas avalée. Il avait à la place embrassé Drago et avait lentement fait coulé le liquide dans sa bouche, le partageant avec lui. Ca avait été la sensation la plus érotique que Drago ait jamais éprouvée. Sa tête tournait encore simplement en y pensant.

Une des choses qu'il adorait dans leur relation était les délicieuses et inattendues surprises d'Harry. Il pensait qu'Harry serait légèrement réservé au lit mais c'était totalement le contraire. A l'extérieur Harry était sérieux et un peu timide mais à l'intérieur, spécialement entre quatre murs, il était plutôt passionné. Harry se révélait avoir une personnalité très compliquée et Drago l'aimait d'autant plus pour cela.

Après avoir échangé un baiser enfiévré, Harry avait versé un peu de vodka sur le torse de Drago. Drago avait senti son corps réagir à chaque coup de la délicieuse langue d'Harry sur ses tétons durcis, puis sur son ventre et enfin sur son membre rigide. Il l'avait sucé jusqu'à ce que Drago jouisse en criant follement le nom d'Harry.

Harry avait ensuite léché sa propre bouche d'une manière aguicheuse et malicieuse qui avait de nouveau embrasé Drago. Il avait alors pris le petit pot de glace à la fraise dans ses mains et l'avait ouvert.

Drago attendit, anticipant ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Ils s'embrassèrent brièvement et Harry plongea une cuillère argentée dans le pot, lui offrant une cuillerée de glace. Drago lécha la cuillère sensuellement, ses yeux ne quittant jamais ceux pleins de désir d'Harry. Ils s'embrassèrent une fois de plus voracement, la bouche d'Harry ayant le goût de la vodka, de la fraise et un peu de la semence de Drago. Drago soupira de plaisir.

Brusquement, Harry avait retourné Drago. Drago avait senti le froid de la glace toucher la peau délicate de son dos et la langue d'Harry la lécher. Il frissonna violemment. Ses mains agrippèrent le drap blanc. Harry se plaça derrière lui, le torturant légèrement pendant un moment en entrant en lui très lentement, millimètre par autre millimètre terriblement pénible et excitant. L'excitation de Drago augmenta mais Harry, de façon délibérée, continua de prendre son temps.

"Tu es en train de me tuer," murmura Drago, pleurant.

"Oh, mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai prévu" répondit Harry, en s'enfonçant plus profondément en lui.

Drago cria quelques mots salaces pour aguicher Harry de la même façon qu'Harry l'aguichait. Leurs corps étaient couverts de sueur. Harry accéléra le mouvement de ses hanches, frappant la prostate de Drago et le faisant gémir fortement. Ils jouirent de façon intense, presque au même moment.

Après l'orgasme qu'ils avaient partagé, cela leur prit plusieurs minutes pour récupérer. Drago se tourna pour regarder Harry et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un long moment.

"Je t'aime." dit Drago à Harry, l'embrassant doucement.

Harry ne dit rien. Harry ne disait jamais rien lorsque Drago lui déclarait ses sentiments pour lui. Il souriait seulement et caressait tendrement le visage de Drago. Drago se sentait horriblement peu confiant lorsque Harry restait silencieux. Il savait très bien qu'Harry le désirait terriblement mais il ne savait pas si Harry l'aimait de la manière dont lui l'aimait. Cette idée perturbait beaucoup Drago. Mais dès qu'Harry l'embrassa de nouveau, il oublia tous ses doutes pour se noyer dans l'émerveillement qu'était Harry. Ils passèrent ensemble une nuit de folie. Ca avait été si intense que Drago commençait à penser que la nuit précédente était le moyen qu'Harry avait trouvé pour terminer leur relation. Un magnifique souvenir avant un triste baiser et un au revoir.

"S'il te plaît, ne me fait pas ça Harry," se murmura-t-il à lui-même, ses yeux brillant de larmes retenues.

"Ne fais pas quoi ?"demanda Harry debout sur le pas de la porte et le regardant attentivement.

Pris par surprise, Drago se ressaisit rapidement et chercha quelque chose à dire. Il remarqua le plateau plein de ses plats préférés entre les mains d'Harry et sourit.

"Tout ça m'a l'air délicieux," dit Drago. "Mais dis-moi s'il te plaît qu'il y a aussi quelque part cachée une aspirine pour mon mal de crâne."

"Oh, je suis si désolé, Drake. C'est la vodka n'est-ce pas ?" Harry posa le plateau de côté.

"Ouais, mais c'est rien."

"Non ce n'est pas rien. C'est entièrement ma faute." Il prit une aspirine dans le tiroir de la table de nuit et s'assit à côté de Drago. "Je veux dire, à quoi je pensais ?"

Drago avala la petite pilule avec du jus d'orange.

"Oh, arrête Harry. Nous n'avons pas bu tant que ça. Ce n'est pas ta faute si ma tête ne supporte pas un peu d'alcool. En plus, je pense que je suis en train d'attraper la grippe ou quelque chose comme ça. Je ne me sens pas bien depuis hier. J'aurai du te le dire mais je sais que si je l'avais fait notre nuit aurait été ruinée et je ne voulais pas que ça arrive. Tu étais si incroyable. Je pense que mon corps ressent encore quelques effets de la nuit dernière. Tu étais vraiment inspiré."

"Tu étais mon inspiration," dit Harry en caressant son visage avec le bout de ses doigts. "Tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis fou de toi ?"

"Euh…J'en suis pas certain. A quel point ?" dit Drago pour l'agacer.

"Je vais te montrer."

Il s'allongea au-dessus de Drago, le rapprochant et l'embrassant avec ardeur. La langue d'Harry envahit sa bouche, imitant l'acte sexuel. Bientôt leurs corps commencèrent à bouger de leur propre mouvement. Harry glissa sa langue jusqu'au cou de Drago, lui faisant échapper un fort gémissement. Drago enfonça ses mains dans les cheveux noirs d'Harry et le fit remonter pour qu'ils soient face à face. Il regarda profondément dans les yeux d'Harry et les vit brûler de désir. Les délicieuses lèvres d'Harry étaient déjà rouges et enflées demandant une tendre morsure. Son membre frémit juste en voyant l'abandon d'Harry.

A sa grande surprise, Harry se leva.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda Drago.

"Rien. C'est juste que puisque tu n'es pas bien, je ne pense pas que nous devrions faire ça."

"Oh, mais je me sens déjà mieux." Drago regarda son membre très actif qui réclamait de l'attention.

Harry rit. "Je vois que tu récupères plutôt vite. Mais nous ne pouvons vraiment pas Drago. Nous devons manger avec Hermione et Ron, tu te rappelles ? Nous ne pouvons pas annuler comme nous l'avons fait la dernière fois."

Drago gloussa en se souvenant en détail de l'épisode. Ils allaient quitter la maison quand Harry avait commencé une dispute pour quelque chose de stupide et ils avaient fini enchevêtrer sur le sol du salon, nus et excités.

"D'accord. Mais puisque je dois supporter la belette, je pense que tu vas devoir me récompenser pour tout le stress auquel je vais être soumis."

"Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ?"

Drago lui lança un regard affamé. "Allons prendre une douche ensemble."

Harry croisa les bras et essaya de paraître sérieux mais il avait du mal à cacher son sourire.

"Je ne sais pas. Si l'on fait ce que tu veux, nous allons être en retard."

Drago se plaça devant lui magnifiquement nu. Harry semblait hypnotisé par son membre raide. Drago remarqua avec amusement le mouvement de la pomme d'Adam d'Harry et sa respiration sacadée. Il prit les mains d'Harry dans les siennes et doucement lécha et suça ses doigts un par un. Harry grogna.

"D'accord, démon. Tu as gagné. Hermione ne s'offusquera pas d'un petit retard," Harry grogna en rapprochant Drago et en l'embrassant violemment sur les lèvres.

Drago le repoussa et Harry le regarda, confus. Drago tourna autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit derrière Harry. Il attira Harry contre lui, son érection rigide pressée contre ses fesses. Il soupira alors près de l'oreille d'Harry.

"Oh, non, mon cher. Je pense que tu as déjà joué suffisamment la nuit dernière le mâle dominant. C'est mon tour maintenant."

Harry sourit, mordant sa lèvre inférieure par avance.

"D'accord. Je suis tout à toi pour tout ce que tu veux faire de moi," dit-il.

Il n'eut pas à attendre plus longtemps. Drago le conduisit dans la salle de bain et lui montra à quel point il pouvait être dominant. Harry ne s'en plaignit pourtant pas. En fait, il s'abandonna à son désir sans y penser à deux fois, se rendit avec plaisir au besoin de Drago, parce qu'il était quasiment le sien.

Du point de vue d'Hermione, c'était assez drôle de voir à quel point les deux hommes avaient changé. A les voir ensemble, c'était comme s'ils avaient échangé leur personnalité. Drago était celui qui passait des heures devant son miroir s'assurant que ses cheveux ne se décoifferaient pas, tandis qu'Harry était plus du type négligé. Maintenant Drago ne s'intéressait plus vraiment à ces choses, bien qu'il soit toujours légèrement suffisant et Harry était celui qui s'inquiétait constamment à propos de ses cheveux, sa tenue ou si tout dans sa maison était parfaitement rangé. Mais en dépit de tous les efforts d'Harry pour paraître aussi sérieux qu'un Auror doit l'être, ses cheveux étaient toujours rebelles.

Pour Hermione, cela s'expliquait facilement. Puisqu'ils étaient secrètement amoureux l'un de l'autre depuis toujours, depuis qu'ils avaient été séparés à cause de la guerre, ils avaient inconsciemment commencé à assimiler le caractère de l'autre pour combler le besoin qu'ils avaient de la présence de l'autre. Ainsi, Harry avait commencé à agir comme Drago et Drago avait commencé à agir comme Harry. Cela prouvait la force de leur amour.

Leur amour l'un pour l'autre semblait se renforcer de jour en jour. Harry lui avait confié qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas laisser leurs ennuyeuses habitudes personnelles interférer avec leur relation et sur ce point ils n'avaient pas trop de problèmes. Hermione remarqua également la quantité de temps qu'ils passaient ensemble. De son point de vue, il y avait entre eux une incroyable alchimie et ils semblaient ne jamais avoir assez l'un de l'autre.

Harry ne savait pas à quel point il était chanceux. Drago était le petit ami idéal. Il semblait toujours savoir exactement ce que Harry voulait rien qu'en le regardant. Il savait précisément où et comment toucher le corps d'Harry pour leur faire perdre à tous deux le contrôle et rechercher avidement d'infinies façons de se donner du plaisir. Il était aussi tendre, attentionné et avait une infinie patience envers les soudaines explosions de colère d'Harry. Hermione ne connaissait seulement ces détails d'une façon confidentielle.

Mais dernièrement Drago semblait plus silencieux et pensif. Hermione remarqua que ses yeux étaient plutôt tristes et moroses. Quand la conversation de Ron et d'Harry prit sa tournure habituelle et qu'ils s'embarquèrent dans les affaires du ministère, elle prit Drago par la main et l'entraîna dans une pièce vide où ils pourraient parler en privé.

"Ok, raconte Drago. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda-t-elle, en croisant les bras.

"Rien."

"Oh, s'il te plaît ! Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie… Je connais certaines choses sur la vie. Tu n'es pas heureux."

"Bien sûr que si," répondit-il, ennuyé.

"Est-ce qu'Harry a fait ou dit quelque chose qui t'a perturbé ?"

"Non. Harry est adorable et plus les jours passent plus je suis amoureux de lui."

"Mais…?" Hermione savait qu'il y a toujours un mais.

"Mais il ne m'aime pas," dit-il avec amertume.

"Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Je n'ai jamais vu Harry se préoccuper autant de quelqu'un qu'il ne le fait avec toi !"

"Ouais, il se préoccupe de moi, d'accord. Mais il ne m'aime pas."

"Oh, c'est vraiment des conneries !" Hermione s'assit à côté de lui. "Harry n'est pas le type de gars qui joue avec les sentiments des autres. Bien sûr qu'il t'aime sinon il ne serait pas avec toi. Fais-moi confiance ; je suis une des meilleures amies d'Harry. Je sais de quoi je parle."

"Il ne dit jamais rien. A chaque fois que je lui dis ce que je ressens, il garde le silence."

"Peut-être que tu as changé depuis toutes ces années en matière de problèmes de cœur mais Harry lui est toujours un débutant. Il n'a jamais été du genre à exprimer ses vrais sentiments. Je pense qu'il est effrayé ou quelque chose de ce style. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il ne t'aime pas."

"Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quoique ce soit ?" demanda Drago, plein d'espoir.

"Non. Mais je connais Harry. Et je reconnais l'éclat dans ses yeux quand il te regarde. Il t'aime Drago. Je pense qu'il attend juste le bon moment pour le dire. Peut-être qu'il le dira à la fête surprise qu'il prépare pour toi et…" elle se couvrit la bouche de ses mains.

"Vraiment ?" demanda Drago, enchanté. "Il prépare une fête surprise pour moi ?"

"Et merde !" Hermione frappa le canapé. "J'étais sensée ne rien dire. Il va me tuer !"

"Mais non. Je ne lui dirai rien. Mais dis m'en davantage."

"Bon puisque ton anniversaire est dans deux jours, il prépare quelque chose de romantique. Je ne sais pas si la fête surprise est pour nous tous ou si c'est juste pour vous deux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il n'a pas encore décidé. Je pense que ce sera plutôt quelque chose de romantique juste pour vous deux."

Drago sourit. "Quel menteur merveilleux ! Il a dit qu'il ne serait pas en ville pour mon anniversaire !"

"Et tu as avalé ça ? Je veux dire, honnêtement Drago, Harry est la personne la plus romantique et la plus attentive que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Et il est sensible aux anniversaires puisque son oncle et sa tante ne se sont jamais préoccupés du sien. Il ne serait jamais parti pour ton anniversaire."

"J'aurai du le savoir," dit Drago, souriant.

Après ça, le moral de Drago s'améliora. Ils ne cessèrent de parler d'autres choses, certaines très embarrassantes pour Drago parce qu'Hermione était la personne la plus dénuée d'inhibitions qu'il avait jamais rencontrée. Lui et Harry rentrèrent seulement après la tombée de la nuit.

"Chez moi ou chez toi ?" dit Harry alors qu'il entrait dans la voiture et fermait la portière.

" Chez moi. Je ne fais pas confiance à Mme Murphy pour Brutus. Elle ne le nourrit jamais assez."

"C'est parce que c'est un glouton !"

"Ne parle pas de lui comme cela. Il est très sensible aux remarques des gens."

"Mais il n'est pas là !" dit Harry, amusé.

"Mais moi si et je n'aime pas quand tu parles de lui comme cela."

"Ouais, ouais. Tu sais, parfois j'ai l'impression que tu te préoccupes plus de ton chien que de moi."

"Ne sois pas puéril, Harry." Drago se rapprocha de lui et joignit leurs lèvres. " Ne sais-tu pas déjà à quel point je t'aime ?"

Harry sourit simplement, comme d'habitude. Mais Drago ne s'en soucia pas cette fois. Harry préparait une surprise pour lui et il espérait que cette surprise s'accompagnerait d'une déclaration d'amour.

"Mon anniversaire est dans deux jours. Es-tu toujours obligé de partir ?" demanda-t-il.

"Ouais, je suis coincé. Mais je promets de revenir à temps," dit Harry.

"Tu vas tellement me manquer."

"Pas autant que toi bébé."

TBC...

Je devrais avoir fini la suite avant la fin de la semaine.

Bye et si vous avez un peu de temps, une ch'tite review ... s'il vous plaît!


	4. ch2 part2

**Auteur** : Blanche Malfoy

**Titre **: _Stairway to Heaven_

**Traductrice **: Mara Snape

**Disclaimer** : tout à JK, l'histoire à Blanche et la trad à Mara.

**Réponses aux reviews **:

**Onarluca** : merci de me reviewer après ma longue absence! J'espère que l'histoire te plaît toujours! Ciao!

**Gaelle Gryffondor** : Chic une revieweuse! Je vais continuer cette fois ! Bye

**Freddie** : tous ces compliments c'est vraiment pour moi ? Je ne pense pas les mériter vu le temps depuis ma dernière apparition, j'ai honte! En tout cas merci beaucoup et voilà la suite. Bizz

**Falyla** merci encore pour ta review et pour tes fics ! Tu es un vrai modèle pour nous tous! J'essayerai cette fois de ne plus disparaître comme ça ! Je t'adore! Bizz et merci pour tes encouragements !

**Sefadora Firewood **: j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Vive les Harry/Drago !

**Zoomalfoy** : T'inquiète pas de n'avoir pas reviewé avant vu que j'avais disparu depuis tout ce temps, je suis bien plus à blâmer. Je suis heureuse que cette histoire te plaise et merci d'aimer ma trad : ça me fait chaud dedans le cœur! Salut !

**Karo** : merci beaucoup et ne t'inquiète pas je finirai ! Bye

**Farahon** : Merci et voilà la suite. Au fait j'adore ton pseudo ! Il me rappelle le passage dans Astérix mission Cléopâtre où Numérobis fait sa blague sur le phare à Hon, j'adore Jamel il est trop fort!

**Oxaline**: je fais du mieux que je peux pour traduire et puis c'est très stimulant avec les fics de Blanche : elles sont tellement bien! Thanks for your review !

**NDT**: Voilà la suite à temps pour une fois. J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours. Il reste encore trois chapitres et je pense que je vous les mettrai en une seule partie. Pour le suivant, ce sera le week-end prochain.

Si vous aimez cette histoire, allez voir celles de Blanche traduites par Falyla: elles sont géniales. Elle donne en plus une liste de toutes les traductions faites des autres fics de Blanche. Et puis lisez les fics de Falyla, vous ne serez pas déçus!

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

**Ch2: Perfect love…gone wrong **(part 2)

Pour l'anniversaire de Drago, Harry avait décidé de l'emmener dîner, uniquement eux deux. Ensuite il emmènerait Drago dans une romantique maison de campagne dans une forêt qu'il avait achetée. L'endroit avait été préparé pour qu'ils passent une nuit magique et sensuelle ensemble. Harry avait aussi acheté un bel anneau en or pour Drago. Il savait qu'ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis quelques mois mais il savait également qu'il voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec Drago. Il espérait seulement que Drago voulait la même chose.

Harry entra chez un fleuriste en ville et acheta une douzaine de roses rouges et une boîte de foulards en pashmina colorés qu'il savait que Drago adorerait. Les foulards faisaient partie d'un fantasme sexuel dont Drago lui avait parlé. Harry ne pouvait attendre de les utiliser sur lui.

Il était sur le point d'aller chez le glacier et de surprendre Drago quand il l'aperçut de l'autre côté de la rue… avec un autre gars. Il ne put croire ses yeux lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent juste devant lui. Son monde s'effondra autour de lui. Son cœur se brisa en mille morceaux.

Les yeux remplis de larmes, il rentra chez lui. Ses mains tremblaient lorsqu'il entre dans son appartement. Il prit une bouteille de bourbon et tomba sur le sofa. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il resta là. Il essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas pleurer mais il ne pouvait supporter la douleur et après un moment, il pleura comme un enfant. Il avait été « en voyage » pendant un jour et déjà Drago le trompait. Il pleura tellement que quand la nuit tomba, il se sentait vide. C'est alors qu'il décida de ne plus jamais revoir Drago.

Drago attendit Harry toute la journée mais il ne vint jamais. Puisque Hermione lui avait parlé de son projet de le surprendre, il commença à s'inquiéter quand Harry n'apparut pas chez lui. Il commença à marcher de long en large dans son salon, gardant toujours un œil sur l'horloge. Finalement l'anxiété prit le dessus et il appela chez Harry. Personne ne répondit. Drago ne laissa pas de message sur le répondeur parce qu'il n'avait jamais aimé cette satanée machine. Il appela encore et encore. Toujours aucune réponse.

« Allez Harry. Où es-tu ? » dit-il, frustré et mort d'inquiétude.

Il entra le numéro du portable d'Hermione et lui expliqua la situation.

« Non, je ne l'ai pas vu de toute la journée. C'est bizarre. D'habitude Harry nous prévient quand il change ses plans. »

« Tu penses que quelque chose lui est arrivé ? » demanda Drago en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Je ne sais pas Drago. » Hermione se rongea les ongles.

« Je passe à son appartement tout de suite » décida-t-il.

« Appelle-moi quand tu seras là-bas . »

« Ok, salut. »

« Salut. »

Il se dirigea vers l'appartement d'Harry, le cœur pris dans un étau. Il ouvrit la porte avec la clé qu'Harry lui avait donnée et partit à sa recherche.

« Harry ? » appela-t-il.

Venant de nulle part, Harry apparut devant lui avec un sombre.

« Harry j'étais inquiet ! Tu ne m'as pas appelé de toute la journée. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

Drago trouva l'agressivité d'Harry envers lui étrange. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Ce qui ne va pas ? Je vais te dire ce qui ne va pas ! Toi dans ma vie ! C'est ça qui ne va pas ! »

« Quoi ? » Le cœur de Drago battit violemment.

« Je te hais tellement en ce moment Malfoy ! Seigneur ! Tu as le culot de te pointer ici, l'air aussi innocent qu'un ange. Je ne peux pas croire à quel point j'ai été stupide quand j'ai décidé de te faire confiance. Mais j'étais aveugle et aujourd'hui j'ai eu la meilleure preuve au monde pour me faire ouvrir les yeux et j'ai enfin vu la vérité. »

« Harry je ne comprends pas. De quoi es-tu en train de parler ? »

Drago essaya de le toucher mais Harry le repoussa, dégoûté.

« Fous le camp Malfoy. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! »

« Tu ne peux pas me faire ça Harry. C'est pas possible. » Drago semblait horrifié.

« Non seulement je peux mais je le fais ! »

Harry était tellement plongé dans sa propre colère et sa propre douleur qu'il remarqua à peine les larmes dans les yeux de Drago. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était blesser Drago comme lui l'avait blessé.

« Sors Malfoy ! Je ne supporte plus de te voir ! »

« Je ne comprends pas Harry. Donne-moi une fichue bonne raison de sortir ! Parce que là je suis incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait bon sang ? »

Harry déglutit. Il serra la paupières de toutes ses forces pour empêcher les larmes de couler sur ses joues.

« La raison est très simple Malfoy. Je ne t'aime pas. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Tout était un mensonge. »

Drago le regarda bien trop stupéfait pour dire quoi que ce soit. Les mots semblaient coincés dans sa gorge. Il sentit le monde tourner autour de lui et le sol soudainement disparaître sous ses pieds. Il aurait du savoir que Harry lui ferait ça un jour. Il aurait juste aimé que ce ne soit pas le jour de son anniversaire. Soudain il se sentait comme si quelqu'un avait arraché son cœur et l'avait jeté. Mais il ne pleurerait pas devant Harry. S'il y avait encore une chose qui lui restait, c'était la fierté des Malfoy.

« Je te donne une dernière chance Harry. Juste une. Tu peux t'expliquer mieux maintenant ou alors je passe par cette porte et je ne reviendrai jamais. Tu m'as entendu ? Dès que j'aurai poser mon pied au-delà de cette porte, tu seras mort pour moi. Dès que je serais dehors, il n'y aura pas de retour. Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

C'était presque comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un long moment. La résolution d'Harry de l'envoyer loin de lui diminuait en dépit de son meilleur jugement. La vérité était qu'il se sentait confus à cause de tout cela. Il ne voulait pas que Drago sorte de sa vie mais en même temps il le voulait. Après tout il avait vu Drago embrasser u autre homme.

« Sors » murmura Harry.

Drago recula comme s'il avait été frappé par un cognard.

« Tu es un salaud Potter. Tu m'as menti. Tu m'as dit que ce que nous avions ensemble n'était pas que du sexe mais tu m'as menti. Le fichu Harry Potter qui pense toujours qu'il est meilleur que les autres. Tu sais quoi ? Je suis quelqu'un de beaucoup trop bien pour toi. Je mérite quelqu'un de mieux. Quelqu'un qui m'aime en retour. »

« Aimer ? Tu ne connais même pas la signification de ce mot ! »

« La ferme ! Je connais plus de chose sur l'amour que tu n'en connaîtra jamais ! Maintenant c'est moi qui ne veut plus jamais te revoir ! Tu n'est qu'un lâche et un fils de pute ! Et un connard insensible pour me faire ça le jour de mon anniversaire. C'était vraiment une surprise d'enfer ! »

Il s'approcha de Harry et l'embrassa durement sur les lèvres. C'était sa façon de lui dire au revoir mais plus que cela c'était une façon de rappeler à Harry ce qu'il allait manquer. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent une dernière fois et Harry s'abandonna. Il entoura Drago de ses bras mais il faillit tomber par terre lorsque Drago le repoussa.

« Tu me veux toujours » dit Drago, les lèvres tremblantes. « Tu me veux mais tu me hais. »

« Drago… » dit Harry, d'une voix cassée.

« Au revoir Harry. »

Au moment où Drago franchit la porte, Harry s'effondra. Il mit ses mains dans ses cheveux et pleura. De l'autre côté de la porte, Drago faisait la même chose.

Puisque Drago ne l'avait pas rappelée, Hermione alla à l'appartement d'Harry avec Ron. Ce qu'ils y virent leur fendirent le cœur. Harry était dans un état pitoyable. Il semblait dévasté et déprimé. Cela lui prit un moment pour leur expliquer ce qui c'était passé.

Ron voulut immédiatement aller chez Drago pour lui casser la figure mais Hermione le calma. Elle dit à Harry de prendre une douche et de changer de vêtements. Elle fit ensuite du café très fort et quand il sembla aller mieux, elle lui fit un sermon.

« Honnêtement Harry, tu es sûr que tu as vu Drago embrasser un autre gars ? »

« Évidemment qu'il est sûr, Herm ! Harry n'est pas aveugle ! » dit Ron.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Peut-être qu'Harry a vu quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait beaucoup. »

« Ouais d'accord. » Ron roula les yeux.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. « Je dis juste que… »

« Je suis sûr que c'était lui Hermione » dit Harry, affreusement fatigué. « Et je ne pense pas qu'il a un jumeau alors… »

« Mais Harry, ça n'a aucun sens ! »

« Hermione chérie, Malfoy est un connard. Point. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. Il a brisé le cœur d'Harry et tu essayes encore de le défendre ! Tu devrais vouloir lui casser la tête ! »

« Je ne suis pas une personne violente. De plus, Drago savait que Harry n'était pas en voyage pour de vrai. En fait il a passé toute la journée à t'attendre Harry. »

« Comment cela ? » demanda Harry, surpris.

« Parce que je lui ai parlé de la surprise que tu avais prévu pour son anniversaire. Je suis désolée Harry. Mais il semblait si triste en disant qu'il pensait que tu ne l'aimais pas et… »

« Il a dit ça ? »

« Ouais. Et ça m'a échappé que tu préparais quelque chose de romantique pour son anniversaire. Alors tu vois ? C'est pour ça que je trouve bizarre qu'il t'ait trompé. Surtout aujourd'hui. Il t'aime tellement. Ça n'a aucun sens ! »

« Comment sais-tu qu'il m'a attendu toute la journée ? »

« Parce que je lui ai parlé cette après-midi. Il a dit qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre que tu arrives. »

« Je ne comprends pas » dit Harry pour lui-même.

« Bon, ça en fait deux alors » dit Hermione.

« Pour moi tout est parfaitement clair » dit Ron en haussant les épaules.

« Oh Ron, tout dans la vie n'est pas blanc et noir. Peut-être que c'était un connard dans le passé mais il a changé ! Et je sais pour sûr qu'il aime Harry non seulement parce qu'il l'a dit mais parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il regarde Harry, il s'illumine ! Harry, tu devrais savoir ça mieux que personne ! »

« C'est pour cela que je suis si confus » se plaignit Harry.

« Tu sais, il y a une explication très très douteuse qui pourrait être possible. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Ron.

« Euh, à moins que la personne n'ait un clone ou un jumeau, il y a toujours la manière sorcière. »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Ron, confus.

Ils gardèrent le silence pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'Harry s'écrit. « Une potion de polynectar ! »

« Oui ! »

« Oh mon Dieu ! » s'écrièrent lui et Ron au même moment.

« Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi quelqu'un essayerait de se faire passer pour Drago ? » Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que c'est quelqu'un qui veut mettre un terme à votre relation. Quelqu'un qui est jaloux de lui ou de toi ou peut-être des deux. »

« Mais qui ? »

« Aussitôt que Ron eut demandé cela, Harry et Hermione le fixèrent d'un air suspicieux.

« Quoi ? » demanda Ron sur la défensive. « Je n'ai rien à voir avec cela ! »

« Je ne dis pas cela. Mais ça peut être un autre Weasley. Comme Ginny peut-être. » Elle savait que Ron serait profondément vexé par son insinuation mais elle devait le demander. Ginny avait agi de façon très bizarre depuis qu'elle avait appris pour Harry et Drago.

« Ginny est peut-être jalouse de Drago mais elle n'est pas mauvaise ! Elle ne ferait jamais quelque chose comme cela ! » Ron défendit sa petite sœur.

« Qui alors ? Harry, as-tu une idée ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Nous devons enquêter alors. En même temps je vais aller voir Drago. Il doit être dévasté. Comment as-tu pu être si irrationnel et si stupide Harry ? Tu ne l'as même pas laisser s'expliquer ! Seigneur ! Il ne sait même pas pourquoi tu as cassé avec lui ! Si c'est une épave, je te casserai personnellement la figure Harry ! »

« Eh, comment aurais-je du réagir ? Je ne pense pas que si tu voyais Ron embrasser une autre fille tu réagirais de façon rationnelle ! »

« Bien sûr que si ! Le principal dans de telles situations est de garder son calme pour ne pas avoir à le regretter plus tard. »

« Je ne sais pas si je devrais être offensé ou soulagé ! » dit Ron.

« Peut-être que je devrais aller lui parler. » Harry se leva mais Hermione l'arrêta.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il voudra te voir Harry. Donne-lui du temps. Je vais essayer de lui parler pour voir si je peux arranger ce bazar. Honnêtement Harry je suis si déçue ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça le jour de son anniversaire ? Quel nul ! En plus s'il t'avait réellement trompé, tu pourrais te demander ce qui manque dans votre relation ! Tu ne lui as jamais dit que tu l'aimais ! »

« Eh ! J'étais blessé d'accord ? En fait je le suis toujours ! Simplement parce que je n'ai jamais dit à voix haute que je l'aimais n'excuse pas sa trahison ! Bien sûr que je l'aime ! Comment peut-il en douter ? »

« Peu importe » dit-elle, en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Ce qui importe maintenant c'est que je trouve le fin mot de tout cela ou je ne m'appelle plus Hermione ! »

Hermione sortit et Ron tapa de façon réconfortante l'épaule d'Harry et partit après elle.

« Herm » l'appela Ron alors qu'ils étaient près de leur voiture. « Je suis heureux de t'avoir épousée. Tu es si merveilleuse et contrôlée. Je veux dire, quelle femme ne voudrait pas arracher les boyaux de son mari si elle le voyait avec une autre femme ? »

« Quoi ? De quoi es-tu en train de parler ? »

« Je parle de ce que tu as dit à Harry. Tu es si rationnelle. »

Hermione roula les yeux.

« Ron, trésor, mettons les choses au clair. Si jamais je te prends avec une autre femme, je te tue toi et la salope. »

Ron cacha un sourire. Non pas que ce qu'elle avait dit à Harry était un mensonge , mais la Hermione qu'il connaissait n'agirait jamais rationnellement si elle le prenait avec une autre femme.

« Et tout ce discours que tu as fait à Harry ? »

« Chaque situation doit être considérée selon une base de cas par cas. Et je crois pour sûr que Drago est innocent. »

« Est-ce que ça signifie que tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

« Ron, s'il te plaît ! Ne discutons pas de quelque chose qui a seulement une infime possibilité d'arriver. Bien sûr que je te fais confiance, c'est pour ça que je sais que tu ne ferais jamais quelque chose comme ça. Si tu avais une aventure, je le saurais au premier regard. Tu ne peux rien me cacher. »

« Tu dis que je suis trop incompétent pour avoir une aventure sans que tu le saches ? »

« Non mon cœur. Je disais juste… »

« Parce que je pourrais avoir une aventure si je le voulais. Il y a cette fille au ministère qui n'arrête pas de me faire des clins d'œil à chaque fois que je la croise. Et elle est mignonne. »

Hermione fit la moue. « Ah vraiment ? Qui est-elle ? »

« Mélanie Gibson. Tu l'as rencontrée à la fête d'anniversaire de mon père. »

« Oh cette Mélanie… on dirait une pute. »

« Ce n'est pas une pute. Elle est plutôt timide et… »

« Trésor ? » l'interrompit Hermione d'une voix douce.

« Oui ? »

« Tu veux que nous nous battons ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Tu sais combien je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Combien ? »

« Énormément ! »

« Alors silence ! C'est une pute et c'est définitif ! Maintenant allons chez Drago. »

« D'accord mais je te dépose juste là-bas. J'ai certaines à faire et certaines personnes à voir. Comme Ginny… et je pense qu'Harry ne devrait pas rester seul alors je retournerai avec lui. »

« Ok. Et je pense que je vais rester avec Drago alors. Et Ron ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je t'aime. »

Drago était la misère personnifiée. Il n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer depuis qu'il avait quitté l'appartement d'Harry. Et cela l'énervait contre lui-même. Il ne devrait pas se sentir si abandonné et si perdu. Après tout, il savait que ce jour arriverait tôt ou tard. Leur relation était trop belle pour être vraie. Mais il aimait toujours ce sacré salaud même après toutes les choses qu'il avait et n'avait pas dites. Drago n'arrivait vraiment pas à comprendre ce qui s'était passé pour rendre Harry si furieux contre lui. Il aurait du rester là-bas et forcer Harry à lui dire ce qui n'allait pas.

Il ne mentait pas quand il disait qu'une fois qu'il aurait passé la porte d'Harry il ne voulait plus jamais le voir. Mais c'était dans le feu de l'action. Si Harry apparaissait devant lui à ce moment précis et lui demandait de le pardonner, il l'aurait frappé à l'estomac et lui aurait ensuite pardonné.

Il frappa le sofa sur lequel il était affalé. Il était un Malfoy et les Malfoy n'étaient jamais tendres. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il agir comme un membre typique de sa famille anormale ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il redevenir le connard insensible des vieux jours ?

Il entendit la sonnette retentir et Brutus aboyer en signe de bienvenue. Il ouvrit la porte, arborant un air froid et menaçant au cas où ce serait Harry. Mais c'était Hermione qui semblait compatir à sa tristesse. Il était évident par la manière dont elle le serra dans ses bras qu'elle savait ce qui s'était passé.

« S'il t'a envoyé ici, tu peux lui dire de m'oublier, » fut la première chose que dit Drago même si ce n'était pas réellement ce qu'il ressentait.

« Il ne m'a pas envoyé Drago. »

« Oh. » Il semblait plutôt déçu.

« Mais il voulait venir ici. C'est moi qui l'en ai empêché. J'ai pensé que tu ne voudrais pas le voir. »

« Bah tu avais absolument raison. » Drago se laissa tomber sur le sofa et Brutus posa sa tête sur ses genoux. « Il a été grossier et irrationnel. Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ça ! »

« Il pensait que si. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Il a dit qu'il t'avait vu embrasser un autre gars. »

« QUOI ? »

Hermione expliqua toute l'affaire à Drago, qui était complètement stupéfait. Après cela, la mémoire de Drago commença à travailler avec frénésie. Quelque chose qu'elle avait dit lui mit la puce à l'oreille.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi il n'est pas venu m'en parler tout de suite ! »

« Parce qu'il était en état de choc » suggéra Hermione.

« Il n'est pas le seul à être choqué. Je jure que je ne l'ai jamais trompé. Pourquoi le ferais-je ? »

« Je te crois. »

« Du polynectar, tu dis… Ca aurait un sens puisque je n'étais pas en ville aujourd'hui. J'étais au glacier presque toute la journée. Tu peux demander à Daphné si tu veux. Bon Dieu, **_il _**pourrait le lui demander! »

« Tu connais quelqu'un qui pourrait vouloir casser ta relation avec Harry ? »

« Je connais un tas de gens qui aimeraient faire ça. »

« Je pensais à Ginny. »

« Ginny Wesley ? Non, elle n'est pas du style à faire ce genre de choses. Mais je connais quelques anciens camarades de Serpentard qui adoreraient faire de ma vie un vrai enfer. »

« Je croyais que tous les Mangemorts avaient été arrêtés. »

« Non pas tous. » Drago se rongea les ongles. « Pourtant ça ne peut pas être l'œuvre de mes vieux ennemis. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce qu'il me ferait bien pire que cela. Je serais torturé et ensuite tué. »

Hermione frémit. « Un ancien amant peut-être ? »

Drago fronça les sourcils, se rappelant soudain quelque chose. « Peut-être. De quoi avait l'air l'autre gars qui était avec le faux moi ? »

« Harry a dit qu'il était grand, bronzé avec des cheveux blond-roux. »

« Bien sûr ça pourrait n'être qu'un coup d'épée dans l'eau mais je pense que je sais qui est responsable de ce bazar. »

« Qui ? »

« Seamus Finnigan. »

TBC…


	5. Ch 3

**Auteur** :** Blanche Malfoy**

**Titre **: _Stairway to Heaven_

**Traductrice **: Mara Snape

**Disclaimer** : tout à JK, l'histoire à Blanche et la trad à Mara.

**NDT** : Je suis dans les temps et même en avance ! C'est une première !Je viens de m'acheter l'album de Muse, _Origin of Symmetry_, je l'écoute en boucle, c'est trop génial! Bon j'arrête de vous ennuyer. La suite pour le weekend prochain au plus tard.

**NDT2**: J'ai eu plusieurs reviews qui me félicitaient pour "ma fic" et vu la qualité de cette fic j'aimerais beaucoup en être l'auteur. Ne voulant surtout pas recevoir des lauriers qui ne me sont pas dus, je vais le spécifier en criant ( par typographie à défaut du son):** L'HISTOIRE EST A BLANCHE MALFOY! JE NE SUIS QUE LA TRADUCTRICE! ALORS REPETEZ APRES MOI VIVE BLANCHE! **

**Réponses aux reviews **:

**Onarluca**: merci de toujours me lire. Bye

**Crazysnape: **j'adore ton pseudo, vive Severus! Une alliance Ginny/Seamus c'est très machiavélique tout ça ! Enfin tu verras bien un début de réponse dans ce chapitre! Merci de suivre l'histoire de nouveau. Ciao

**Hanna**: Je suis d'accord avec ce pauvre ange de Dray, il est bien malheureux mais Harry souffre aussi alors c'est pas facile de faire marcher un couple avec deux êtres torturés. Merci des compliments mais c'est Blanche qui est douée, moi je ne me mouille pas! Salut !

**Lululle**: Ta review m'a fait trop rire! Brutus un animagus ? Elle est trop forte ton idée; j'imagine la scène, Harry, Drago, un lit, et Brutus qui se transforme et les deux tortereaux qui cessent toute activité en cours pour le regarder bouche bée! Tu as lu Avec des si d'Ivrian ? sinon tu devrais!

Bizz

**Sefadora Firewood**: merci de me reviewer encore! C'est vrai que moi Drago j'ai du mal à l'imaginer avec un autre qu'Harry. Tu as déjà lu des Drago/Ron ? Moi je trouve ça un peu bizarre. ciao

**Yuna Daku Hime **: avada kedavrer Seamus ? Tu verras qu'il est pas si coupable que ça et c'est un type bien. Mais c'est sûr que quand on fait du mal à Drago, c'est difficile de pardonner, à part pour Harry mais lui c'est l'exception! Bye bye

**Falyla: **Quand j'ai lu ta réponse à ma review qui commençait par "salut collègue", j'étais toute folle!Quelle honneur pour moi! En tout cas merci beaucoup, tes encouragements me touchent énormément. Je t'adore et j'attends avec impatience la suite du sacrifice. Bizz

**Yue-Kero**: Une fan de Sakura ?Perso j'adore Lionel. C'est vrai que Seamus a un peu foutu le bazar mais y aurait pas d'histoire. Sinon Blanche a fait 5 chapitres mais comme j'ai coupé les deux premiers, celui-là est en fait le troisième et il en restera deux. Elle a fait une séquelle _Just a Step to Heaven _mais que je ne traduirais pas par manque de temps.

**Gaelle Griffondor **: C'est vrai que Blanche est un peu sadique de couper là mais ça ne rend l'histoire que plus passionnante !bye

**Celine.s/Line/C-Line **:Seamus serait un ex de Drago? Une gagnante une! Serais-tu une nouvelle Trelawney ? Désolée pour l'insulte. C'est vrai que l'impulsivité d'Harry rend très crédible ses réactions et même si dans cette fic c'est lui plutôt que Drago qui a tendance a faire des erreurs, on ne peut vraiment pas lui en vouloir . salut

**Fliflou**: simple.clair. merci.

**Eva **: et bien la suite la voili la voilà! merci de suivre l'histoire. ciao

**leoline** : Je ne savais pas du tout pour les paroles de led zepplin mais comme ce n'est pas ma fic et que Blanche fait souvent réferrence à des chansons c'est très possible. Merci pour ta review. bye

**leviathoune** : j'essayerai de te tenir ma promesse mais je ne suis pas très fiable et comme je suis en prépa j'ai pas beaucoup de temps. C'est vrai qu'un Drago gentil et glacier et vivant chez les Moldus c'est difficile à avaler! J'imagine la réaction du pauvre Lulu ! Mais l'histoire est tellement bien par aillleurs... bizz

**Sélène** : tu ne me fais pas perdre de temps au contraire je suis contente de faire découvrir les fics de Blanche et la VO est beaucoup mieux. En plus elle a plein d'autres histoires géniales: Just a Step to Heaven est la suite de celle-ci. C'est en lisant des fics en anglais, beaucoup, que j'ai en partie amélioré mon anglais et ça se lit assez bien tu verras avec un dico à côté au cas où! Cherche Blanche Malfoy sur et tu verras un lien pour son groupe sur Yahoo.En allant sur le lien ils vont te demander de t'inscrire dans les groupes de discussions de Yahoo et après tu pourrais lire les jolies fics, voir les beaux dessins...Normalement ça marche sinon t'as mon mail.Ciao!

**Lemoncurd** : C'est vrai que Blanche est génialissisme ! en tout cas merci de tes compliments pour ma trad ! Pour Trahison je te réponds là vu que c'est un OS. Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu, c'était surtout un moyen pour moi de me défouler par l'écriture en période de crise! Sinon je suis en cours d'écriture d'un autre dark slash, j'espère que je le posterais un jour et que tu le liras! Merci tout plein et vivement la suite de ta fic!

**Namasta**: Et une nouvelle gagnante! Ca fait deux! Sacré Seamus il a eu bien de la chance enfin pas vraiment quand on découvre son histoire dans ce chapitre, le pauvre! Ciao

**Oxaline: **C'est vrai que ce chapitre n'est pas particulièrement drôle et est vraiment émouvant. Blanche sait merveilleusement communiquer les émotions de ses persos. Merci.

**Freddie: **Je ferais de mon mieux désormais pour être dans les temps. Merci en tout cas de me reviewer, j'apprécie beaucoup. Bye

**19 reviews! Merci à tous et surtout merci à Blanche!**

_"You see, I'd heard the rumours, I knew before you let me know_

_But I didn't believe it, not you,_

_No you would not let me go_

_Seems I was wrong, but I love, I love you the same_

_And that's the one thing that you can't take away but just remember..._

_If leaving me is easy,_

_Coming back is harder..."_

Phil Collins - _If leaving me is easy _

( Je me refuse à traduire la chanson et à massacrer du Phil Collins: j'ai trop d'admiration pour lui pour faire un tel crime ! )

**Si me quitter est facile...**

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté car toute la nuit il n'avait cessé de se retourner dans son lit sans dormir. Harry n'avait pas une seule seconde quitté son esprit mais il refusait de verser de nouvelles larmes à cause de lui. Il était épuisé, vide, engourdi. Il souhaitait seulement être le même Malfoy qu'il était autrefois ; le même bâtard au sang-froid dont Voldemort et Lucius avaient été si fiers. Alors il pourrait simplement oublier Harry et tous les merveilleux moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Ou il pourrait envoyer en enfer son côté civilisé et faire irruption dans l'appartement de Seamus sans aucun autre délai. Mais il ne ferait pas cela. Il n'était même pas sûr que Seamus soit coupable.

Seamus Finnigan... Drago laissa son esprit dériver dans le passé. Seamus l'avait beaucoup aidé. Drago lui devait la vie. Seamus était celui qui l'avait empêché d'être tué quand les Mangemorts avaient découvert la trahison de Drago. C'était également lui qui avait empêché Drago de faire quelque chose de stupide quand l'Enfer s'était déchaîné.

Ils avaient construit une solide amitié à mesure que les jours passaient après la guerre, assez pour que Drago lui révèle certains de ses secrets les plus intimes, comme son obsession pour le Survivant. Quand Drago avait décidé d'abandonner la communauté sorcière, Seamus l'avait encouragé de toutes les manières possibles. Il l'avait aidé à se créer une nouvelle vie et une nouvelle identité.

Enfin ils étaient devenus amants. Seamus était sexy et très attirant mais il n'était pas Harry. Seamus ne semblait pas préoccupé par cela. Il était également amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre; un Gryffondor que Drago connaissait seulement de nom : Dean Thomas.

Il n'y avaient aucun mensonge entre Drago et Seamus et leur relation avait duré un an. La décision de rompre avait été l'idée de Drago. Au départ Seamus ne l'avait pas bien pris. Il n'avait pas parlé à Drago pendant une semaine. Mais il s'était ensuite repris et leur amitié était restée intacte.

Le jour où il avait dit à Seamus qu'il avait enfin conquis le coeur d'Harry, il avait félicité Drago et lui avait dit d'être heureux. Il semblait sincère. C'est pourquoi Drago trouvait difficile de croire que Seamus était celui qui avait compromis sa relation avec Harry.

Aussitôt qu'il se réveilla de sa nuit de sommeil troublé, Drago partit à la recherche de Seamus. Il entra dans la salle de sport que Seamus fréquentait quotidiennement et qui était réservé aux sorciers et l'aperçut dans un coin, discutant avec un type. Sans dire un mot, il aggrippa Seamus par les épaules, se souciant comme d'une guigne de l'attention qu'il attirait sur lui. Il traîna un Seamus apeuré et confus dans les vestiaires et le poussa contre les casiers.

"Drago qu'est-ce que tu fais nom de dieu ?" demanda Seamus.

"Où étais-tu hier après-midi?"

"En ville. Pourquoi?"

"Avec moi?"Fit Drago d'un ton sarcastique.

Seamus devint aussi blanc qu'un linge et déglutit. "C'est une blague ?"

Drago l'attrappa par le col, leurs visages à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

"Une blague ? Oh non mon cher Seam, ce n'est pas une blague. Harry t'a vu m'embrasser hier!"

"Merde! Harry nous a vus ?"

Cette simple question était la preuve dont Drago avait besoin pour confirmer ses soupçons. Jusqu'alors il n'était pas sûr de la culpabilité de Seamus, parce qu'il y avait tellement de blonds grands et bronzés à Londres. La différence était que ce blond en particulier avait été son petit ami il y avait seulement six mois.

"Ouais imbélice! Mais le principal problème c'est que je n'étais même pas avec toi hier!"

Seamus ferma les yeux. "Je suis si désolé."

"Qui était-ce ? Qui jouait mon rôle ?"

"Tu ne le connais pas. Un Français."

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait semblant d'être moi, Seamus ? Ca n'a aucun sens !"

"Dean" fut sa seule réponse.

Drago le lâcha et trébucha sur le banc. "Dean Thomas ?"

Seamus acquiesça. "Je voulais le rendre jaloux et la seule personne qu'il hait assez c'est toi. Alors j'ai commandé une potion de polynectar et ai convaincu Renan de la boire. En fait il trouvait ça drôle."

"Drôle ?"hurla Drago. "DROLE ? Ta blague stupide a détruit ma relation avec Harry, idiot! A cause de toi, Harry m'a quitté la nuit dernière ! Il pensait que je l'avais trompé !"

"Putain de merde !" Seamus semblait plutôt perturbé et terriblement désolé mais Drago était sans pitié.

"Je pourrais te poursuivre pour mauvais usage de la magie." Drago frappa l'une des portes en métal des casiers qui s'ouvrit sous la violence du choc. "Tu ne mens pas sur tes motivations, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il d'un air suspicieux.

"Bien sûr que non Drago ! Comment j'aurais pu savoir qu'Harry serait dans la même rue au même moment que moi ? c'est un manque de bol !"

"Peut-être que tu le suivais."

"Non ! Absolument pas ! Je t'en prie, crois-moi Drago ! Je n'avais aucune idée qu'Harry serait là. J'étais si heureux quand tu m'as dit que toi et Harry étiez ensemble. Je ne ferais jamais rien pour bousiller ta vie." Seamus s'assit à côté de lui et mit sa main sur l'épaule de Drago. "Dean travaille dans cette rue. Tu peux aller vérifier là-bas si tu veux. Je suis vraiment désolé."

Drago soupira et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. "Je te crois."

"Est-ce qu'Harry est vraiment en colère ?" demanda Seamus avec précaution car Drago semblait sur le point d'exploser.

"A ton avis ?" grogna Drago entre ses dents .

"Encore une fois je suis vraiment désolé Drago. S'il y a quoique ce soit que je puisse faire..."

Les yeux de Drago s'illuminèrent d'un éclat dangereux.

"En fait il y a quelque chose..."

Harry était parti au travail à contre coeur. Il entra doucement dans son bureau, traînant les pieds et affichant sur son visage un air triste. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux, cadeau d'une affreuse nuit de sommeil. Il se sentait déprimé et misérable et il ne voulait rien d'autre que passer toute sa journée au lit à s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il était seulement sorti du lit parce qu'où qu'il regarde dans son appartement, il voyait l'imge de Drago le hanter comme un satané fantôme. Il se sentait comme perdu dans un périple de souvenirs.

_'Contre ce mur nous avons passionnément fait l'amour après s'être disputés' _pensa-t-il. _'Il avait cassé mon CD préféré et après il en était si désolé. Bien sûr il n'aimait pas ce CD mais même moi je n'en avais plus rien à faire quand il a commencé à m'embrasser et... Bon sang Harry ! Reprends-toi !'_

Il alla vers le sofa, ce qui se révéla être une autre idée stupide. _'Il m'a parlé de tellement de ses peurs, de ses espoirs et de ses rêves alors qu'on était allongés l'un à côté de l'autre sur ce sofa... Et cette bibliothèque...il m'a aidé à la monter. C'était si drôle. Il a perdu patience et il s'est servi de sa baguette pour mettre toutes les pièces en place. Il s'est servi de sa baguette...C'est si rare de le voir faire ça.'_

Il alla ensuite à la cuisine. La même cuisine dont Drago s'était pratiquement entièrement chargé. Harry avait toujours détesté cuisiner mais Drago adorait passer des heures et des heures à préparer des plats originaux et compliqués. Il avait une sauce à la recette secrète qui était la préférée d'Harry et il avait l'habitude de l'embêter avec. Comme la fois où il avait jeté Harry sur la table...

"Barrez-vous souvenirs stupides !" cria Harry.

Il avait l'impression de perdre l'esprit. Alors il avait décidé d'aller travailler pour voir s'il pouvait oublier tout ça pendant une minute. Mais il ne pouvait arrêter de penser à Drago et le fait que peut-être il avait été injuste avec le blond le minait.

Ron passa à son bureau et lui donna une tasse de café."eh mon pote, comment ça va ?"

"Déprimé, triste, misérable et ras le bol de tout ! Choisis-en un !" dit Harry, irrité.

"Eh, c'est pas la peine de t'énerver contre moi ! C'est pas moi qui t'ais trompé."

Harry lança à son meilleur ami un regard meurtrier puis soupira. "Je sais. Je suis désolé."

"C'est rien Harry. Je comprends." Ron s'assit sur la chaise en face de lui. "Est-ce que tu vas lui parler ? Hermione dit que c'était une loque hier et qu'elle passerait ici plus tard pour te cogner."

"Elle est si douce" ricanna Harry.

"Bah c'est ma femme." sourit Ron.

"J'étais une loque aussi !" Mais il sentit son coeur se serrer à la pensée de Drago qui déprimait à cause de son erreur de jugement. "Est-ce qu'il était vraiment si mal ?"

"Herm dit qu'enfin il a arrêté de pleurer et qu'un air bizarre est apparu sur son visage. Le type d'expression que tu as quand tu veux te venger. Si j'étais toi, je ferais attention. C'est pourquoi je dois te le demander encore Harry. Est-ce que tu vas lui parler ?"

"J'y pense." Les yeux d'Harry se perdirent dans le vide.

"Alors j'irai avec toi."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Dieu seul sait ce qu'il pourrait te faire, mon pote."

"Oh Ron il ne va rien me faire ! Et même s'il le faisait, qui pourrait le blamer ? C'est moi qui l'ais mis à la porte sans même écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Bordel ! Il ne savait même pas de quoi il était accusé."

"Je ne sais pas Harry...je..."

Ron n'eut jamais l'opportunité de finir ce qu'il était entrain de dire parce qu'à ce moment Drago entra en trombe dans le bureau d'Harry et poussa Seamus à l'intérieur sans beaucoup s'en préoccuper. Un murmure se répandit dans les autres services et quelques employés s'arrêtèrent à la porte du bureau d'Harry pour voir si les rumeurs étaient vraies et si le tristement célèbre ex-Mangemort Drago Malfoy était réellement là.

Harry ne se préoccupa de rien de tout cela. Il était trop occupé à observer l'homme qui était à côté de Drago. Le même homme qui avait embrassé son petit ami devant lui. Le connard ! Il manquait pas d'air !

"TOI !" cria Harry en montrant Seamus du doigt. "Je vais te tuer !"

Il se pencha pour le frapper mais Drago le retint. "Non Harry, arrête !"

"Oh mon Dieu !" s'exclama Ron. "Seamus ? Seamus Finnigan ?"

"Ouais. Salut!" dit Seamus avec un sourire prudent.

"Quoi ?" Harry était stupéfait. "SEAMUS ? Le même Seamus qui jouait au Quidditch avec nous ? Qui était notre camarade de chambre ?"

"Ouais. Salut Harry !"

"On ne s'était pas vus depuis la fin de la guerre !" dit Ron en tapant Seamus dans le dos.

"A la fin de la guerre, j'ai décidé de faire la même chose que _Drake_ et j'ai tout laissé derrière moi. Mais notre style de vie me manquait, alors je suis revenu quelques mois après. Malheureusement, j'avais perdu le contact avec vous les gars. J'ai découvert après que toi et Harry travailliez au Ministère mais... Bon je suppose qu'en quelque sorte j'avais honte de mon passé..."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Ron. Il semblait particulièrement intéressé de savoir ce qui était arrivé à Seamus.

Harry, de son côté, ressentait toutes sortes d'émotions. Il était aussi curieux que Ron et il voulait également savoir ce que Seamus avait fait pendant tout ce temps mais par-dessus tout il était jaloux de la façon dont Seamus avait parlé de Drago comme _Drake_. Sans parler des étincelles qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Seamus à chaque fois qu'il regardait Drago.

"Tu vois, j'étais..."

"Seam ! Arrête le blabla et vas droit au but !" lui intima Drago.

_Seam ! ? _Harry vit rouge en entendant cela.

"D'accord." Seamus s'avança vers Harry et s'arrêta devant lui. "Tu vois Harry, j'étais en ville hier..."

"Je sais" dit Harry d'une voix dégoûtée.

"...et Drake m'a dit que tu nous as vu nous embrasser. Ce gars que tu m'as vu embrasser ce n'était pas lui. C'était un ami à moi se faisant passer pour Drago. Il avait bu du polynectar. Je suis si désolé !"

"Mais pourquoi ?"demanda Harry, confus. "Pourquoi aurais-tu fait ça ?"

"Parce que..." Seamus regarda Drago comme s'il lui demandait la permission de continuer.

"Parce qu'il voulait rendre Dean Thomas jaloux, Harry. Voilà pourquoi" dit Drago.

"Dean ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un moment non plus." commenta Ron.

"Je ne comprends toujours pas" murmura Harry, frustré. "Pourquoi Drago et pas quelqu'un d'autre?"

"Parce que Drago est mon ex-petit ami et que Dean le déteste pour ça."

"Dean aussi est gay ?" Ron tomba sur sa chaise et les regarda, perplexe. "Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce monde ? Soudain tous mes amis sont gays. Tu penses que Neville est gay aussi ?"

"La ferme Weasley !" dit Drago, enragé. "Qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore ici de toute façon ?"

"Eh ! Je suis son meilleur d'ami d'accord ? Je suis ici pour le soutenir !"

Harry regarda Drago, puis Seamus et Drago de nouveau. Il était atteré par toute cette histoire.

"C'est ton ex-petit ami ? Comment ? Quand ? Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?" l'accusa Harry.

"Une question à la fois Harry" répondit Drago, fatigué. "Seamus et moi nous sommes rencontrés pendant la guerre. Il était un espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix tout comme moi. Il m'a sauvé la vie quand j'étais enfermé dans les cachots de Voldemort et accusé d'être un traître. Nous sommes devenus amis et finalement..."

"Amants" finit Seamus.

"Nous sommes restés ensemble pendant un an."

"En fait on a pratiquement vécus ensemble" dit Seamus et Drago leva les yeux.

"Tu ne m'aides pas là" dit Drago à Seamus.

"Désolé" murmura Seamus.

"De toute façon c'était terminé bien avant que toi et moi commencions à sortir ensemble Harry."

Quelques personnes parmi ceux qui écoutaient derrière la porte en eurent le souffle coupé. L'un d'eux courut raconter dans tout le bureau que Harry Potter, le respectable Auror, sortait avec un Mangemort. Un commérage qui commença à se répandre dans les couloirs. Harry Potter était gay et si la nouvelle n'était pas suffisamment choquante en elle-même, il baisait aussi Drago Malfoy.

Harry croisa les bras, son visage s'assombrit. "Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé de Seamus,

Drago ?"

"Parce que tu aurais posé trop questions, Harry et que c'est compliqué."

"Qu'est-ce qui est si foutument compliqué ?" La colère d'Harry augmentait rapidement.

"Mon passé est compliqué Harry" murmura Seamus. "C'est même plutôt moche et c'est pour ça que Dean a du mal à m'accepter dans sa vie."

"Seam tu n'as pas à faire ça." Drago regarda Seamus avec une expression inquiète.

"Je n'en ai plus rien à faire maintenant Drago" Seamus s'assit sur une chaise à côté de Ron. "Dean n'est pas revenu vers moi. Mon seul succès a été de détruire ta relation avec Harry. Est-ce que tu veux savoir la vérité sur ce que j'ai fait pendant la guerre Harry ? J'ai vendu mon corps au plus cruel et recherché des Mangemorts en échange d'informations importantes."

Ron et Harry émirent un bruit choqué.

"Au moins j'ai sauvé de nombreuses vies." Les yeux de Seamus étaient brillants de larmes retenues.

"Je suis si désolé Seamus." dit Harry en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Seamus et en la serrant.

"C'est comme ça que j'ai su que Drago avait des ennuis. Tu serais surpris de savoir tout ce qu'une personne peut dire après un bon coup. J'ai sauvé Hermione de la même façon. Et toi Harry. Je t'ai parlé de l'attaque sur Pré-au-Lard et au Chemin de Traverse. Tu t'en souviens?"

"Oui" soupira Harry.

Un silence lourd tomba sur la pièce. Enfin Ron tapa Seamus dans le dos et lui demanda s'il voulait aller boire un café en bas de la rue et parler du bon vieux temps à Poudlard. Il accepta rapidement parce qu'il savait que Ron faisait ça pour laisser Harry et Drago seuls.Il se leva et sortit, Ron parlant d'une fête pour réunir tous les Gryffondors.

La moitié des personnes qui étaient pratiquement collées à la porte, tombèrent en avant lorsqu'ils l'ouvrirent. Harrry le vit à peine. Ses yeux étaient trop occupés à fixer Drago. Quand la porte fut de nouveau fermée, il regarda un grand aquarium plein de poissons exotiques ce qui avait l'habitude de le calmer.

"Je peux te demander quelque chose ?" murmura Harry, n'osant pas regarder Drago.

"Oui."

"Est-ce que tu...est-ce que tu as fait ce que Seamus a fait ?"

"Quoi ? Devenir la putain d'un Mangemort ?" ricana Drago et Harry acquiesça. "Non je ne l'ai pas fait. Je n'aurais jamais fait ça. Honnêtement je ne sais pas comment Seamus a pu faire. Lestrange était répugnant."

"Lestrange ?"Harry s'en souvenait. Il était l'un des foux furieux qui avaient été libérés d'Azkaban et il était le bras droit de Voldemort. Ron avait eu le privilège de l'enfermer à nouveau. Il était mort maintenant.

"Oui. Il avait un gros béguin pour l'Irlandais." sourit presque Drago. Presque.

"Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?" Cette fois Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux. "Est-ce que tu aimes Seamus ?"

"Non Harry. J'ai essayé mais je ne pouvais pas te sortir de ma tête. Pourtant c'est un gars génial. Je suis en colère pour ce qu'il a fait sans mon accord mais je sais à quel point il aime Thomas." Drago commença à marcher de long en large dans la pièce, les mains dans les poches. "Je sais ce qu'il ressent et je peux comprendre ce qu'il a fait bien que je n'aurais jamais fait pareil."

"Es-tu sûr qu'il ne t'aime pas ?"

"Oui, j'en suis tout à fait sûr. Il m'a aimé mais plus maintenant. Nous sommes juste des amis."

"J'aurais aimé que tu m'en parles plus tôt" soupira Harry, fatigué.

"Ca fait seulement cinq mois qu'on est ensemble Harry ! Il y a encore pleins de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi. Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à connaître tous les détails de ma vie en si peu de temps" se plaignit Drago.

Ils n'étaient séparés que de quelques cemtimètres maintenant. Ils étaient si près et pourtant si loin l'un de l'autre.Si Drago le voulait, il pouvait tendre la main et prendre Harry dans ses bras. Alors il pourrait satisfaire le besoin de son corps qu'il avait ignoré depuis la veille. Si peu de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'ils étaient séparés...La dernière fois qu'il avait goûté les lèvres rouges d'Harry semblait être il y a des siècles. Maintenant il voulait juste s'abandonner à ses désirs et l'embrasser. Mais il ne le ferait pas. Pas temps qu'Harry n'aurait pas imploré son pardon.

"Bon sang Harry ! Dis quelque chose ! Tu ne crois pas l'histoire de Seamus ? C'est ça ? Tu penses toujours que je t'ai trompé ? Parce que c'est faux ! J'étais chez le glacier toute la journée ! Tu peux demander à Daphné si tu veux ! Je..." Drago ferma la bouche et se maudit lui-même.

Il s'était promis que ce ne serait pas lui qui supplierait et il était là, faisant exactement le contraire.

"Je ne sais pas quoi dire. C'est trop pour un seul jour ! Je comprends ce que Seamus a fait autant que toi. Mais je suis déboussolé ! Dans ma tête c'est toi que j'ai vu Drago et pas quelqu'un d'autre faisant semblant d'être toi."

"Et alors Harry ? Ce n'était pas moi. Accepte-le. !" Drago commençait à perdre patience de plus en plus vite.

"J'ai dit que je comprenais" répliqua Harry, irrigué.

"Alors tu pardonnes Seamus mais pas moi, c'est ça ?"

"NON ! Ce n'est pas ça ! J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tout ce qui est arrivé. Tu as passé sous silence un fait important de ta vie Drago."

"Je te l'aurais dit finalement Harry ! Mais ça ne concernait pas seulement moi !"

"Je sais mais tout de même..."

"Tout de même quoi ? Est-ce que tu m'as parlé de tous tes satanés secrets ?"

"Je n'ai aucun secret" répondit Harry sur la défensive.

"Et ben t'as de la chance alors, mais tout le monde n'est pas aussi parfait que toi, Boy Wonder. La plupart des gens n'ont pas ce privilège. Nous avons tous honte de quelque chose. J'ai mes péchés. Je t'ai déjà parlé de certains. Mais d'autres sont trop pénibles et douloureux pour que je puisse t'en parler. Je t'en parlerai un jour pourtant et ..." Drago se mordit la lèvre inférieure. "Qu'est-ce que je dis ? C'est toi qui dois demander mon pardon et pas l'inverse !"

" oh, c'est si sacrément typique de toi ! Essaye de t'imaginer que j'embrasse quelqu'un d'autre et que tu vois toute la scène de l'autre côté de la rue !"

"Ce n'était pas moi ! Tu as dit que tu comprenais cela !" cria Drago.

"Et bien peut-être que je ne comprends pas !" cria aussi Harry.

"Putain de merde !" Drago se retourna pour partir." Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'en préoccupe."

"Drago..." Harry n'était pas prêt à le laisser partir et il coupa la route de Drago pour l'empêcher de quitter la pièce. "Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé de la façon dont je t'ai traité la nuit dernière et je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir laissé t'expliquer. Mais alors la situation me semblait si évidente."

Les yeux de Drago vacillèrent. "Je peux imaginer."

"Bien." Harry se rapprocha de lui et essaya de le toucher mais Drago recula.

"Non."

"Pourquoi non ?" demanda Harry, confus.

"Parce que ... ça ne va pas être si facile Potter ! Tu as brisé ta promesse. Tu m'as blessé."

"J'ai dit que j'étais désolé. Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ?"

"Je veux que tu te mettes à genoux, que tu pleures et que tu implores mon pardon ! Je n'accepterai rien de moins !"

Harry rit presque de la détermination de Drago.

"Et si je fais cela..." dit Harry, amusé, et laissant la phrase en suspens.

"Alors je penserais à te pardonner."

A ce moment Drago lui rappelait beaucoup le garçon qu'il avait été à Poudlard. Sa posture froide et défensive et ses yeux bleus-argentés plus sombres qu'à l'ordinaire rendait Harry terriblement excité. Son esprit dériva à la dernière retenue qu'ils avaient eue ensemble et Drago avait eu la même expression. Ils avaient lutté sur le sol de la classe de Potions, frottant inconsciemment leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, leurs visages se rapprochant à chaque seconde, si près qu'Harry pouvait sentir son souffle oppressé caressant ses lèvres. Il en avait tremblé toute la journée et Drago l'avait regardé avec une telle intensité qu'il se demandait maintenant ce qui se serait passé si Rogue n'était pas apparu tout d'un coup et n'avait pas gâché ce moment.

"A quoi penses-tu ?" demanda Drago, curieux.

"Je pensais à notre dernière retenue ensemble. Tu t'en souviens ?"

Les yeux de Drago brillèrent légèrement. "Je me souviens de chaque combat et de chaque retenue que nous avons eus Harry. Tu avais insulté ma mère et je t'avais sauté dessus pour te casser la gueule."

"Nous nous sommes presque embrassés" dit Harry.

"Je suppose." Drago haussa les épaules comme s'il s'en moquait mais Harry le connaissait mieux que cela.

"Si Rogue n'était pas arrivé, je t'aurais embrassé" confessa Harry.

"Je pensais être le seul qui voulait que cela arrive". Les lèvres de Drago tremblaient légèrement.

"Non tu n'étais pas le seul." Harry caressa le visage de Drago et le rapprocha de lui. "Je suis désolé."

Drago soupira. "Je ne sais pas Harry. La nuit dernière m'a prouvé quelque chose."

"Quoi ?"

"Que tu ne me fais pas confiance."

"Mais Drago...!"

Drago posa son doigt sur la bouche d'Harry. "Sais-tu ce que je veux vraiment ?"

"Quoi ?" chuchota Harry.

"Je veux que tu dises que tu m'aimes, que tu m'as toujours aimé. Je veux que tu m'embrasses et que tu me fasses oublier tout ça. Est-ce que tu peux faire ça Harry ?"

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais rien ne sortit. Il aimait Drago tellement mais c'était si dur à dire. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement le dire ? C'était juste trois petits mots. Trois foutus minuscules petits mots. Alors pourquoi était-ce si dur de les dire ?

"Je...je ne peux pas" bégaya Harry.

Drago le repossa doucement et la tristesse et la défaite qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux brisa son coeur en deux.

"Alors je ne peux pas rester avec toi plus longtemps" murmura Drago.

"Mais Drake..."Harry se sentait désespéré.

"Tu n'as pas saisi Harry ? Tu me laisses partir si facilement ! Sois réaliste ; tu n'es pas prêt pour cela."

"Je suis prêt."

Bien sûr qu'il l'était. Il lui avait acheté un anneau. Il voulait demander à Drago d'emmenager avec lui et de passer le reste de leurs vies ensemble. Qu'est-ce que Drago voulait de plus ? Mais encore une fois, Drago ignorait toutes ces choses. Harry n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui donner ses cadeaux.

"Je le voudrais, Harry, je le voudrais." dit Drago d'un air sombre.

Drago essaya de passer devant lui mais Harry verouilla la porte avant qu'il puisse sortir.

"Harry arrête ça. Ca ne sert à rien. J'ai déjà pris ma décision."

"Non. Je ne te laisserais pas sortir de ma vie !"

"Tu l'as déjà fait" dit Drago, frustré.

Harry secoua seulement la tête. Il s'approcha de Drago et lui caressa tendrement le visage. Drago rassembla tous ses efforts pour lui résister.

"Arrête" lui ordonna-t-il faiblement.

"Non" fut la dernière chose cohérente que lui dit Harry avant de le pousser contre le bureau.

Des papiers volèrent partout dans la pièce et l'ordinateur d'Harry s'écrasa par-terre avec un presse-papiers en forme de sphère en verre, qui fit un bruit sourd. Harry ne semblait s'intéresser à aucune de ces choses. Il s'allongea au-dessus de Drago, l'embrassant avec hâte et ôtant leurs vêtements avec impatience. Drago ne pouvait que s'abandonner aux demandes urgentes d'Harry.

"Ta peau... si douce..." murmura Harry en mordant le lobe d'oreille de Drago.

"Mmhh..."

Alors qu'Harry descendait sur son corps, Drago frissonna et quand la bouche d'Harry entoura son sexe, il trembla violemment. Le nombre de fois où Harry lui avait fait la même chose n'avait aucune importance ; ça semblait toujours être la première fois. Il avait une bouche si talentueuse. Il savait exactement comment et où lécher et quand accélérer les mouvements ou le sucer, parfois gentiment, parfois plus fort. Oh, oui, c'était bon. C'était le paradis. Drago rejeta sa tête en arrière.

Harry remonta sur lui, embrassant ses lèvres avec une telle ferveur que Drago put seulement le fixer pendant un moment, les yeux délicieusement perdus dans le vague. Il prit les doigts d'Harry dans sa bouche et les lécha un par un, provoquant chez Harry un profond gémissement. La main de Drago descendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le membre durci d'Harry qui tremblaient d'excitation entre ses cuisses. Il le serra doucement puis un peu plus vite. Harry devint complétement incohérent.

Non seulement Drago vit mais aussi sentit qu'Harry perdait le sens de la réalité alors qu'il bougeait son corps contre sa main et que bientôt il allait jouir sur son ventre. Il ne ralentit pourtant pas les mouvements de sa main. Il voulait tellement voir Harry perdre le contrôle.

"Arrête...si près..."murmura Harry, la tête enfouie contre l'épaule de Drago.

"Je sais mon émeraude." Drago parla doucement dans son oreille, suçant le cou d'Harry.

Mais Harry n'était pas prêt à abandonner sans effort. Il aggrippa les mains de Drago et les maintint au-dessus de sa tête. Drago essaya de se libérer mais Harry le tenait fermement captif. Il fit courir sa main libre sur le ventre de Drago et caressa ses tétons durcis, les lécha et mordit légèrement tout autour. Il savait que Drago aimait quand il faisait cela. Drago marmonna quelque chose comme "agaçant Gryffondor" et avant que l'un d'eux réalise ce qui se passait, il répandit sa semence sur son ventre et celui d'Harry.

"Oh Harry...putain...oui...si bon..." Drago bougea son corps de façon incontrôlable.

Harry était complétement submergé par la vision du magnifique visage de Drago perdu dans un état de complète béatitude. La chose la plus étonnante était qu'Harry ne l'avait même pas touché de la façon dont il le voulait. Pas à ce moment particulier du moins.

Il attendit que le corps de Drago cesse de trembler pour recommencer son jeu de séduction. Drago marmonna une faible protestation quand la langue d'Harry parcourut son torse et entoura son membre maintenant au repos jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éveille de nouveau. Oh oui, Harry avait vraiment une langue talentueuse.

"Tu m'as tellement manqué" dit doucement Harry avant d'embrasser les lèvres ferventes de Drago. "Je n'ai pas pu dormir de toute la nuit parce que tu n'étais pas à côté de moi. J'avais terriblement besoin de toi, mon dragon d'argent."

Drago sourit en entendant le surnom qu'Harry lui avait donné.

"Tu m'as manqué aussi, mon émeraude." Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, savourant la bouche de l'autre. "Viens en moi Harry. Maintenant." murmura Drago contre les lèvres d'Harry.

"oui" chuchota Harry en réponse.

Il farfouilla autour du bureau pour trouver sa baguette, n'osant pas détacher ses yeux des yeux brillants de Drago. Il murmura le sort de lubrification et prépara la chaude entrée de Drago avec ses longs doigts. Le visage de Drago rougit et se crispa de plaisir.

"Es-tu prêt ?" demanda Harry d'une voix rauque.

"Oh oui. Si tu ne viens pas en moi à l'instant, je pense que je vais mourir."

Harry gloussa."Tu es si dramatique."

"Mais tu aimes ça, admets-le ! " l'aguicha Drago.

"Toujours."

Harry remplaça ses doigts par sa virilité frémissante, embrassant Drago et l'envahissant en de profonds et rapides mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complétement en lui. Son dieu blond gémit fortement et avec une telle intensité qu'Harry ne put se retenir. Il voulait être doux, il voulait prendre son temps, mais il semblait que son corps avait sa propre volonté. Il n'était plus capable de se contrôler. Il n'avait jamais été capable de se contrôler quand ça concernait Drago Malfoy.

"Drago...désolé...je ne...tiendrai pas...plus logtemps..."marmonna-t-il de façon incohérente.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que je le ferai ?"

Drago crispa ses doigts sur le dos d'Harry, l'emmenant encore plus près de son corps. La pièce semblait tourner encore et encore autour d'eux et ils se sentaient délicieusement étourdis. Drago se sentit aggripper de plus en plus Harry et crier comme il ne l'avait jamais fait alors que l'homme aux cheveux noir de jais accélérait, leurs hanches trouvant une cadence parfaite pour une danse parfaite.

Il sentit la main d'Harry caresser son sexe aussi vite qu'il s'enfonçait en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il perde de nouveau tout contrôle et s'abandonne au plaisir. Harry jouit quelques secondes plus tard, criant son nom et répandant sa semence en lui et sur la table.

Alors qu'ils étaient allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs jambes emmêlées autour de l'autre, épuisés, ils soupirèrent, totalement satisfaits. Cela leur prit un moment pour recouvrer leurs forces. Harry aurait voulu rester là pour toujours mais il savait qu'il devrait faire face à la réalité bientôt. Il était d'ailleurs surpris que Drago n'ait encore rien dit. Il l'avait pratiquement attaqué et il avait si honte de lui.

Enfin, Drago ouvrit la bouche pour parler et ce qu'il dit brisa le coeur d'Harry.

"Ca ne change rien."

Harry soupira, cachant son visage derrière son bras droit. "Je suis désolé Drago. Je ne peux pas te résister."

"Le sexe était époustouflant Harry. Le sexe est toujours époustouflant en fait. Mais ce n'est pas assez. Plus maintenant du moins" dit Drago, épuisé.

"Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas simplement comprendre que quand je t'ai vu avec Seamus..." Les yeux de Drago lui lancèrent des poignards et Harry se reprit. "Quand j'ai vu ce gars qui prétendait être toi, mon monde s'est effondré."

"Ce n'est plus à propos de ça Harry. C'est entre toi et moi. Tu ne m'aimes pas."

"Ce n'est pas vrai" protesta Harry.

"Alors pourquoi ne peux-tu pas le dire ?" se plaignit Drago.

"Parce que...parce que...Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois jouer à la fille ? Seigneur !" Harry se mit debout, excédé.

Drago se leva du bureau, rassembla doucement ses vêtements et les mit. Pas une fois il ne regarda Harry. Il ne pouvait pas. S'il le faisait, il serait perdu. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais le courage de faire ce qu'il était en train de faire.

"Je te quitte."

Harry le fixa comme un daim pris dans les phares d'une voiture.

"Que dois-je faire pour te faire rester ?" le supplia Harry.

"Tu sais ce que tu dois faire. Mais tu ne le feras pas, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Drago, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

Pourtant Harry ne dit rien. Il ne savait pas pourquoi c'était si dur pour lui de dire ce que son amant voulait entendre de sa bouche. Il lécha ses lèvres sèches et avala avec difficulté. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si Drago passait la porte. Il était perdu.

"Ouais, je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais" dit Drago avec un sourire triste.

"Est-ce que tu vas tout jeter par la fenêtre Drago ? Est-ce que tu vas juste sortir de ma vie aussi facilement ?"

"Ce n'est pas facile Harry, crois-moi sur ce point."

"Alors donne-moi une putain de chance !"

"Je ne sais pas."

"C'est injuste !"

"La vie n'est pas juste. Tu ne sais pas encore ça après toutes ces années ?" Drago marcha vers la porte. "Donne-moi la clé."

"Non" dit Harry d'un ton résolu.

"Allez Harry. Ne rends pas ça plus difficile que ça ne l'est déjà !" fit Drago, criant à moitié.

"Ouvre-la toi-même."

"Tu sais que je m'emmène pas ma satané baguette avec moi !"

Harry haussa seulement mes épaules.

"Bien. Comme tu veux alors." Il s'avança, prit un couteau-suisse de sa poche et ouvrit la porte avec.

"Nom de dieu !" murmura Harry, s'avançant rapidement devant lui et ferma la porte. "Tu as abîmé ma porte, merde !"

Drago le regarda avec l'un des fameux rictus de Poudlard. "C'est un petit prix pour abîmer mon coeur."

"Drago..." Harry s'appuya contre la porte, fatigué et le fixa attentivement dans les yeux. "Je veux me remettre avec toi. Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Tu es tout pour moi."

Les yeux de Drago se troublèrent, non seulement à cause des paroles d'Harry, mais aussi parce qu'Harry était toujours nu.

"Avant que tu entres dans ma vie, je menais seulement une demie vie." dit Harry. "Quand j'ai vu le faux toi embrasser ce type, j'ai eu si peur de te perdre."

"Je... je ne sais pas Harry. Je suis désorienté. J'ai besoin de mettre mes idées au clair."

Drago ne se sentait pas bien. Il sentait qu'il devait sortir de-là avant qu'Harry ne le remarque.

"Laisse-moi sortir s'il te plaît."

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais le bruit d'un cognement ferme à la porte l'interrompit.

"Potter ? Vous feriez mieux d'ouvrir cette porte immédiatement".Il entendit la voix de son patron crier.

Harry soupira, profondément frustré. "Ce n'est pas encore fini Drago. Pas entre nous. Ca ne sera jamais fini entre nous." dit-il avant d'ouvrir la porte et de laisser entrer à pas impatients dans son bureau une petite sorcière.

"Par Lucifer qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?" demanda Elisabeth Thunder, le patron le plus craint du personnel.

Elle remarqua le bazar dans le bureau : les papiers par-terre, l'ordinateur explosé, le verre cassé, don du presse-papier tout aussi explosé et la chose la plus étonnante de toutes, Harry Potter, aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance. Elle rougit légèrement et l'observa, la bouche grande ouverte. Tout le monde au bureau connaissait son obsession pour Harry. Elle n'était pas seulement confuse et honteuse, elle était également affreusement jalouse.

Drago aurait trouvé toute la scène plutôt amusante s'il ne se sentait pas soudainement très mal.

Son estomac faisait du yoyo et il se sentait plus faible à chaque tic de l'horloge. Il profita du fait qu'Harry essayait d'arranger les choses avec son patron, tout en remettant ses vêtements, pour sortir du bureau d'Harry à pas de loup. Malheureusement, Harry jeta un coup d'oeil vers lui à ce moment et lui aggrippa le bras.

"On parlera plus tard Drago. Ce n'est pas fini."

Il soupira seulement avant de se libérer et de disparaître de la vue d'Harry. Oh combien Harry voulait juste envoyer Elisabeth en enfer et courir après Drago. Harry regarda de nouveau vers elle, voulant la jeter par la fenêtre. Elle hurlait à propos de le virer s'il ne commençait pas à se comporter correctement mais Harry n'écoutait pas. Son esprit pensait à combien pâle Drago lui avait semblé tout d'un coup avant de partir.

Plus tard dans la journée, après trois heures de sermons sur son comportement immoral, Harry sortit du bureau avec Ron. Ils parlèrent un peu, principalement de Drago et Harry décida de se rendre à un endroit où il n'avait pas été depuis un long moment parce qu'il lui rappellait trop de souvenirs douloureux.

Il gara la voiture près du cimetière et marcha parmi les tombes jusqu'à ce qu'il repère celle qu'il cherchait. Il s'assit devant et resta là jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Il avait menti à Drago. Il avait un secret. Il avait de nombreux secrets. L'un de ceux-ci était que Drago était l'amour de sa vie bien avant leur sixième année. L'autre qu'il avait pratiquement abandonné son combat contre Voldemort et la raison à cela était juste en face de lui.

Sa tête cachée dans ses mains, il craqua et pleura la perte de son fils adoré.

TBC...


	6. Ch 4 Part1

**Auteur** :** Blanche Malfoy**

**Titre **: _Stairway to Heaven_

**Traductrice **: Mara Snape

**Disclaimer** : tout à JK, l'histoire à Blanche et la trad à Mara.

**NDT** : désolée mais j'ai pas le courage de faire des réponses individuelles. Alors merci à **Onarluca, Lemoncurd, Fliflou, Lululle, Céline s., Gaelle Griffondor, Yue-Kero, Draya Malefoy, Freeddie, Sélène, Lunenoire, Eva, Kimmy Lyn, Zoomalfoy, Oxaline : **je vous adore!

Je vais couper ce chapitre en deux ou trois parce que là j'ai une migraine terrible et je tiens quand même à vous poster quelque chose. C'est juste le début mais la suite devrait suivre bientôt. En tout cas je finirai pour 2005. Encore désolée et merci à tous.

Ch 4 Un mouvement décisif

Depuis que Drago était revenu chez lui après sa rencontre avec Harry, il se sentait teriblement malade. Sa tête et son corps lui faisait mal et il tenait à peine sur ses pieds. La grippe l'avait finalement bien rattrappé, probablement parce qu'il était trop faible pour la combattre. Il prit son aspirine, s'effondra dans son immense lit moelleux et s'enroula dans les couvertures. Son esprit s'éloigna rapidement et il plongea dans un état d'inconscience et de délire causés par une fièvre élevée. Peu après, tout son corps était couvert de sueur et il commença à bredouiller de façon incohérente, principalement à propos de son passé de Mangemort.

C'est ainsi que le trouva Harry peu après neuf heures du soir. Brutus l'accueillit en aboyant sans retenue et le précipita presque au sol, mais après la fête d'acceuil, il mordit la chemise d'Harry et l'emmena dans la chambre de Drago pour que l'on puisse s'oocuper de son maître. Harry pensa pendant un moment que c'était drôle, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Drago allongé sur son lit, se tournant d'un côté et de l'autre, le visage brûlant de fièvre, les larmes des cauchemars qu'il avait coulant sur ses joues. Harry vérifia immédiatement la température de Drago ce qui lui comfirma qu'elle était en effet trop haute.

"Mon Dieu Drago ! Tu es brûlant," dit-il en embrassant le front de Drago doucement, portant sur le visage une expression inquiète. " Qu'est-ce que tu as ?" Il essuya les larmes de Drago avec ses pouces.

Drago murmura quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas. Harry se leva, prit le téléphone et appela les deux personnes qui pouvaient l'aider dans cette situation : Neville Londubat et Hermione G. Weasley.

Neville étudiait pour devenir médicomage et étonnemment il était très doué. Mais il n'était pas encore très sûr de lui en matière de potions et c'est pourquoi il avait besoin d'Hermione, parce que sa connaissance en ce domaine était grande et elle était très forte pour les fortifiants et les potions revigorantes.

Neville apparut quelques secondes plus tard avec ses instruments et avec Hermione te Ron à ses côtés. Il regarda Drago et eut un drôle de regard. Harry le prit pour un mauvais signe et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, nerveux.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il avec d'un air très pâle. " C'est grave ?"

Neville le regarda avec un sourire triste. "Je ne sais pas. Je dois l'examiner d'abord."

"Mais tu as l'air de déjà savoir ce qu'il a" dit Harry.

"J'ai une idée mais je ne suis pas sûr."

Préoccupés, ils retinrent tous leurs souffles.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?" demanda Harry de nouveau. Il commençait à perdre patience.

Neville ne dit rien. Il prit sa baguette de sa malette, murmura un sort qu'Harry ne connaissait pas et la passa au-dessus du corps de Drago. Harry sentit sa vision se troubler et ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Les souvenirs de la mort de son fils, qui étaient toujours vifs dans son esprit, se précipitèrent sur lui tels une avalanche pour la seconde fois de la journée. Ca n'arriverait pas, se disait-il. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer perdre aussi Drago. Pas maintenant, jamais. Si Drago mourrait, il partirait avec lui.

Le bout de la baguette de Neville changea de couleur, passant du jaune au vert et brilla dans toute la chambre. Neville soupira en continuant son examen silencieux. Harry voulut dire quelque chose mais Hermione secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas déranger Neville.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Je suis sûre que c'est rien" lui murmura-t-elle dans l'oreille.

"Je pensais à... Nathan."

Les yeux d'Hermione brillèrent de compréhension et de compassion. Elle était consciente qu'Harry n'avait pas encore surmonté la mort de Nathan et que sa perte le hantait toujours. Il n'avait pas pleuré quand Nathan était mort. Ce n'était pas sain de ne pas pleurer pour la perte d'un fils mais Harry ne voulait pas en entendre parler.

"Je n'ai jamais rien dit à drago à propos de Nathan." chuchota Harry avec chagrin.

"T'auras plein de temps pour ça plus tard, Harry." dit Ron en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

Harry sourit légèrement. Enfin la baguette de Neville fut rangée et il regarda les visages inquiets de ses amis avec une expression neutre qui se transforma en sourire.

"Il vivra" fit-il, joyeux.

Harry soupira de soulagement.

"Mais je suis content que tu m'ais appelé à temps Harry. Il a une nouvelle sorte de grippe qui se répand dans la communauté magique. Nous ne savons pas ce qui la provoque. Tout ce que nous savons est qu'elle apparaît soudain puis s'éloigne et revient avec encore plus de force qu'avant. Certains patients attrappent un type de pneumonie assez grave et malheureusement un d'entre eux est mort la semaine dernière. Mais Drago va aller mieux. Par chance il n'est qu'au stade deux de la maladie et après une cure d'un fortifiant que nous avons créé à l'hôpital, il sera comme neuf. Le stade cinq est celui qui est inquiétant. Mais ce n'est pas le cas." expliqua Neville. "J'ai les ingrédients ici. Puis-je utiliser ta cuisine Harry ?"

"Eh, ce n'est pas ma cuisine. C'est la maison de Drago. Mais je suis sûr qu'il serait d'accord."

Neville hocha la tête."Hermione, peux-tu m'aider avec la potion ? Je suis encore un débutant dans ce domaine."

"Bien sûr." Elle sortit de la pièce avec Neville.

"Alors" dit Ron après une courte période de silence "Le connard va survivre."

"Ce n'est pas un connard" dit Harry, énervé.

"C'est toi qui l'appelait comme ça hier" dit Ron sur la défensive.

"Hier j'étais énervé. Et blessé. Mais plus maintenant."

"Je plaisantais seulement Harry. Je suis content qu'il aille bien. J'apprécie en quelque sorte nos discussions, tu sais ?"

Harry sourit et serra Ron dans ses bras. "Merci" murmura-t-il, ému.

"De rien mec." Ron le serra également dans ses bras puis sortit de la pièce.

Harry s'assit sur le lit et caressa les cheveux de Drago, l'embrassant sur la joue tendrement.

"Tu vas aller mieux, amour" murmura-t-il dans l'oreille de Drago.

Drago chuchota doucement le nom d'Harry et lui serra la main. "C'est toi Harry ?"

"Oui c'est moi."

"Tu ne vas pas me quitter n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet.

"Non. Je vais rester juste à côté de toi."

Drago lui fit un faible sourire et se rendormit. Une demie heure plus tard, ses amis entrèrent dans la pièce et lui tendirent une bouteille contenant un liquide rouge. Harry le sentit et fut surpris de sa bonne odeur.

"Qu'y a-t-il dedans?" demanda Harry.

"Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles le savoir Harry" réppondit Hermione. " disons juste que l'odeur vient des fraises." Ron la regarda et elle soupira. "c'en est vraiment! Mais les autres choses ne sont pas aussi agréables. Et le goût... n'est pas aussi bon que l'odeur."

Harry sourit. Il pouvait parfaitement l'imaginer.

"Merci Neville."

"Oh ce n'est rien. Assure-toi seulement qu'il boive tout; un verre par jour pendant sept jours devrait être suffisant. Tu peux en boire aussi si tu veux, par précaution. Il se sentira beaucoup mieux dans la matinée mais ne le laisse pas rester hors du lit trop longtemps. Il a besoin de se reposer pendant au moins deux jours, d'accord? Appelle-moi si tu as le moindre doute. Salut."

Harry serra la main de Neville, profondément reconnaissant puis Neville transplana.

"Merci les amis" dit Harry, serrant Ron et Hermione dans ses bras.

"C'est rien Harry. On aime aussi le connard, aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître" dit Ron en souriant.

"Oui il fait partie du groupe maintenant" dit Hermione.

"Merde! J'ai oublié quelque chose" s'exclama Ron.

"Quoi ?" s'inquiéta Hermione.

"J'ai oublié de demander à Neville s'il est aussi gay."

Harry rit et Hermione regarda son mari d'un air étrange.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil." Tu es intéressé ?"

"Non chérie. C'est juste que j'ai découvert aujourd'hui que Dean et Seamus étaient gays et j'étais curieux de connaître le bord de Neville. C'était mes camarades de dortoir, tu sais ? Je pense que je suis le seul à être resté intact."

"ce que tu viens de dire est horrible! " Hermione lui frappa le bras.

Harry rit encore plus parce qu'il savait que Ron plaisantait.

"Désolé" dit Ron en dissimulant un sourire.

"Juste pour ton information, Neville n'est pas gay. Il se trouve que je sais qu'il sort avec une fille."

"Vraiment ? Qui est-ce ?" demanda Ron, curieux.

"Oh tu le découvriras dimanche," dit Hermione d'un ton mystérieux.

"Dimanche?" Ron sembla pensif pendant un moment. "Nous mangeons avec mes parents, non? Ginny a dit qu'elle avait une annonce importante à faire. Oh mon Dieu! Es-tu en train de dire que Neville sort avec ma soeur ?"

Hermione lui fit un autre sourire mystérieux.

"Merde! Je pense que je vais devoir avoir La Discussion avec Neville."

"Oh non certainement pas Ron ! Ginny n'est plus un bébé!"

"Mais chérie, elle est vraiment innocente et ..."

"Innocente !? je t'en prie !" Hermione roula les yeux."Si elle est innocente je suis Mère Thérèsa."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" demanda Ron, soupçonneux.

"Oh rien."

"Hermione..."

"Harry, nous rentrons" dit-elle en ignorant l'air furieux de Ron. "Si tu as besoin de nous, tu nous appelles."

"Merci Herm".

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue. "Salut."

"Salut Harry." Ron lui tapa dans le dos et se tourna pour faire face à sa femme. " Maintenant tu vas devoir m'expliquer ce que tu voulais dire par 'je t'en prie' et..." dit Ron avant de transplaner avec Hermione.

Harry secoua la tête et se tourna pour regarder Drago, qui semblait dormir tranquillement. Il enleva sa chemise et s'allongea à côté de Drago, le regardant intendément et caressant légèrement son visage. Drago soupira et se blottit contre le corps d'Harry. Harry le serra dans ses bras et regarda Brutus ramper sur le sol et poser sa grosse tête près des genoux d'Harry comme s'il demandait la permission de faire quelque chose.

"D'accord" dit Harry. "Monte."

Il n'eut pas à le dire deux fois. Brutus sauta sur le lit et ferma les yeux de contentement. Harry souriait toujours lorsqu'il s'endormit.

TBC...

Désolée mais vous verrez la suite est géniale!


	7. Ch 4 Part2

**Auteur** :** Blanche Malfoy**

**Titre **: _Stairway to Heaven_

**Traductrice **: Mara Snape

**Disclaimer** : tout à JK, l'histoire à Blanche et la trad à Mara.

**NDT** : Voilà la suite : j'ai fait au plus vite. Encore désolée pour le retard. Pour le prochain je peux pas être très précise avec les fêtes mais il sera prêt au pire pour le 31. Bonne lecture!

**Réponses aux reviews**:

**Onarluca** :Contente que ça te plaise toujours. Bye

**Gaelle Griffondor**: Merci de suivre la fic.

**Zoomalfoy** : To Be Continued ou la version anglaise de à suivre. Ce chapitre-là est encore mieux mais le meilleur est tout de même le dernier: enfin tu verras. Merci je vais mieux. Je suis allée lire quelques unes de tes fics et j'ai beaucoup aimé : désolée de ne pas reviewer mais j'ai à peine le temps de lire. Qu'est devenu Harry dans L'héritage ? Et surtout la conversation de Pour l'amour de l'art! Harry posera-t-il nu ? Bizz et vivement tes suites!

**Sélène** : Désolée pour le site je n'avais pas pensé que tu étais si jeune: c'est pas bien de lire des slashs R à ton âge. Mais c'est pas mon rôle de faire de la morale. Alors si tu veux toujours améliorer ton anglais je peux t'en envoyer quelques uns pas trop R de Blanche: donne-moi ton adresse mail si ça t'intéresse. Passe de bonnes fêtes. Zibous

**Lemoncurd **: Moi pas gentille ? Je me plaît à le croire. Alors voilà l'épisode suivant et petite annonce perso : le dernier ch est le meilleur. A quand un petit ch d'à toi ? Bizz

**Lunenoire** : comme je dis toujours Ron est le comique de la bande! Ciao

**Freddie **: Merci de toujours suivre et de reviewer! Bye

**Draya Malefoy **: Oui ça serait trop triste la vie sans Dray! Et évidement qu'Harry l'aime, comment ne pas l'aimer ? J'imagine mal JK écrire un petit slash mais on peut toujours rêver ; et puis imagine s'ils en faisaient un film : je pense pas que Daniel Radcliffe et Tom Felton soient d'accord pour tourner ce genre de scènes! Merci Mara a plus mal à tête! Bisous

**Tiayel** : Merci d'avoir découvert et aimé et en plus deux reviews, c'est trop sympa! Voilà la

suite. Ciao ciao

**Vert emeraude **: Et non Nathan est la surprise du chef ! Et un chapitre du jour, un pour la table 7 !

**Alinemcb54** : Bizarre ton pseudo ou alors je me suis planté en le recopiant ? En tout cas mici beaucoup ! Bye bye

_**Merci à tous et joyeux Noël!**_

**Ch4 : deuxième partie**

Aux environs de minuit, Harry se réveilla car Drago appelait à l'aide. Il se tourna pour regarder Drago et vit que son amant était couvert de sueur et sanglotait de nouveau, comme s'il avait le pire cauchemar de sa vie. Harry essaya de le prendre dans ses bras mais Drago ne le laissa pas faire.

"Drago" l'appela Harry. "C'est moi Harry. Réveille-toi."

Drago arrêta de se débattre et ouvrit les yeux en grand, ses yeux d'un bleu-argenté troublés et apeurés. Il regarda Harry comme s'il ne le voyait pas réellement et murmura quelque chose.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Drake ?" murmura Harry dans l'oreille de Drago, caressant doucement son visage.

"Tu étais mort."

"C'était juste un cauchemar, Drago. Je suis là."

"Non tu ne comprends pas, tu étais mort. Pendant une minute tu étais mort. Je t'ai sorti de l'eau et tu ne respirais pas. J'avais si peur. J'ai pensé que Voldemort avait gagné. Mais il était déjà mort. je m'en suis assuré. Mais tu ne respirais pas Harry."

"Mais de quoi parles-tu ?" demanda Harry, ahuri.

Drago déglutit, son regard devenu soudain très lucide. "Est-ce que tu ne te rappelles jamais ton dernier duel avec Lord Voldemort ?"

"Bien sûr que je m'en souviens." Mais il mentait. Il se souvenait d'un échande de mots de colère criés avec rage; la douleur de savoir qu'il ne reverrait jamais son fils, les baguettes levées, un mince trait de lumière verte unissant leurs pouvoirs et c'était tout.

"J'étais là" dit Drago d'une voix basse comme s'il lui était diffficile de le dire. "Tu ne m'as même pas vu. C'était comme s'il n'y avait que toi et Voldemort. Je ne t'avais jamais vu regarder quelqu'un avec autant de haine. Quand les pouvoirs de vos baguettes se sont connectés, il y a eu une énorme explosion. Voldemort était sur le sol, l'épée de Gryffondor enfoncée dans sa poitrine et tu étais au fond du lac. Je t'ai sorti de l'eau. Tu ne respirais pas, alors j'ai paniqué. Je t'ai fait du bouche à bouche et tu as recraché pas mal d'eau. Alors tu m'as regardé me demandant si j'étais un ange et... ils t'ont emmené. Ils t'ont emmené loin de moi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont fait ça ?" Sa voix se brisa sous l'émotion.

Les yeux d'Harry brillèrent d'amour et de compréhension. "Tu m'as sauvé."

"Mais tu ne voulais pas vivre, n'est-ce pas ?" C'était plus une affirmation qu'un question."Tu n'as même pas essayé de te battre contre l'eau, Harry."

Evitant la question, Harry se leva, prit la bouteille de potion et lui tendit pour qu'il la boive.

"Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question Harry."

"Bois ça d'abord."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Une potion qui te fera aller mieux."

Drago la but et se plaignit de son mauvais goût. Harry lui expliqua tout ce que Nevile lui avait dit sur sa maladie et Drago ne put croire que Harry avait laissé Londubat l'examiner. De toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait, Neville était le dernier que Drago aurait imaginé devenir médecin. harry était ennuyé par le préjugé de Drago mais il ne dit rien parce que Drago n'était pas encore bien. La seule chose qu'il dit était que Neville avait son diplôme et était un docteur réputé.

"Je suis en train de mourir" murmura Drago.

"Mais non tu ne vas pas mourir Drago. Mais tu dois te reposer pendant au moins deux jours."

"Tu es sûr ? J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir. Ma tête me fait mal et mon estomac est en pagaille. Je pense que je vais vomir" gémit-il. "Mon Dieu, j'ai besoin d'un bain. Je pue. Peux-tu m'aider pour ça Harry ? Je ne pense pas que je puisse marcher."

"Bien sûr que je vais t'aider Drake" dit Harry, amusé. "Tu es si dramatique."

"Ais pitié de moi Harry. Je ne me sens pas bien". Il gémit un peu plus, cachant son visage dans l'oreiller. "ne peux-tu pas être gentil avec moi ?"

"Je suis gentil avec toi !" dit Harry.

"Je veux dire assez gentil pour être mon esclave pour la journée" l'agaça Drago.

Harry rit. "D'accord. Seulement pour un jour."

"Vraiment ? Cool !" Drago se leva doucement mais il vacilla un peu.

Harry passa un bras autour de la taille de Drago et le blond se blottit contre son épaule.

"Tu sens bon" dit-il en respirant près du cou d'Harry et le faisant frissonner.

"Je sens toujours bon. Mais tu as raison. Tu pues." plaisanta Harry.

"Espèce de con arrogant."

Drago suça le cou d'Harry pendant qu'il se dirigeaient vers la salle de bain.

"Drago...Nous ne pouvons pas."

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Parce que tu es malade. En plus, c'était toi qui disait que tu allais mourir."

Drago grommela."Quel con rusé!"

Pendant que Drago prenait sa douche, Harry changeait les draps mouillés par des secs. Il s'assit un instant, pensant à ce que Drago lui avait dit. Il avait été là quand harry s'était battu avec Voldemort. Il n'avait pas été le seul. Ce jour-là il y avait une foule rassemblée. Harry n'avait vu personne. Il ne voyait que Voldemort et la rage qui empoisonnait son coeur.

Voldemort avait tué Nathan. Quand Harry avait tenu le corps inerte de son fils, il avait juré qu'il abattrait Voldemort pour de bon. Il avait même provoqué Voldemort plus tôt que tout le monde ne l'attendait. C'était si ironique. Natahn avait été la raison pour laquelle Harry voulait tout abandonner et à la fin sa mort avait été la raison principale pour laquelle Harry était resté et avait détruit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Drago ne savait rien de tout cela. Personne ne savait qu'Harry avait presque abandonné le combat. Bien, il était temps de le laisser savoir.

Drago sortit de la salle de bain, une seviette autour de la taille et regarda Harry de façon intense comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois cette nuit. "Pourquoi es-tu là ?"

Harry n'était pas surpris par la question. "Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas fini entre nous."

Drago soupira. "Harry..."

"Et je suis heureux d'être passé. Tu avais besoin de moi." Harry continua." Je suis venu ici parce que j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Je t'ai menti Drago et je suis désolé."

"De quoi parles-tu ?" Drago fronça les sourcils.

"Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas de secrets. Mais j'en ai. Avant que je continue, comment te sens-tu ?"

"Qui s'en soucie ? Je veux écouter ce que tu as à me dire."

Mais Drago avait des cernes sous les yeux et Harry ne voulait pas qu'il aille plus mal.

"Je ne te dirais rien si tu ne vas pas mieux."

"Très bien. Je vais beaucoup mieux."Drago croisa les bras, s'assit à côté d'Harry et fit une grimace. "Londubat n'est pas si mal, je dois l'admettre. La potion est vraiment efficace. Ma tête me fait toujours un peu mal mais je pense que demain matin je serai comme neuf."

"C'est ce que Neville a dit."

"Quel est ton secret Harry ?"

"Je... Tu te souviens de Cho Chang ?" Drago secoua la tête et Harry continua. "Elle était l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle. Je l'aimais beaucoup. En fait, pendant un moment nous sommes sortis ensemble en secret. Je ne voulais pas que ça se sache parce que je ne voulais pas risquer sa vie. Après quelques mois nous nous sommes séparés, surtout parce que je ne l'aimais pas de la façon dont je le croyais. Elle est morte un an et j'ai découvert quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. J'avais un fils Drago."

"Quoi ?"Drago le regarda, affreusement choqué.

"Elle avait un bébé, mon bébé et je l'ai seulement su après sa mort." Les yeux d'Harry brillaient de larmes retenues. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle ne me l'a pas dit. Peut-être parce que ma vie était déjà si foutument compliqué sans un fils. Ou peut-être qu'elle avait peur. Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai su tout de suite que c'était mon fils. Je l'ai aimé dès le premier regard. Il s'appelait Nathan et j'ai eu le privilège d'être avec lui pendant trois mois complets. Ce n'était pas assez mais au moins j'ai pu être un peu avec lui avant que Voldemort le tue."

"Oh mon Dieu!"

"J'étais prêt à tout abandonner pour être avec Nathan, Drago. J'allais abandonner la communauté magique et juste disparaître avec mon fils. Mais Voldemort est apparu un jour alors que je n'étais pas là et il a tué mon fils. Mon _fils_, Drago. Il était si petit et sans défense. Pourquoi c'est arrivé ? Il n'était une menace pour personne et le bâtard l'a tué !" Harry pleurait ainsi que Drago. Le blond entoura Harry de ses bras et l'approcha de lui.

"Je suis si désolé, amour" murmura Drago à l'oreille d'Harry, caressant son dos doucement.

"J'étais si aveuglé par la haine que la seule chose que je pouvais voir était Voldemort et à quel point je voulais le détruire. Je l'ai fait et je me suis senti perdu et vide. J'ai juré que je n'aimerai plus jamais personne et tu es entré dans ma vie et tu as tout changé. C'est pour ça qu'il m'est si dur de te dire ce que tu veux entendre."

Drago l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. "C'est pour cela que tu ne voulais pas vivre. Tout a un sens maintenant. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Harry. Je suis choqué."

"Je suis tellement désolé Drake" bégaya Harry.

"Chut... Ne pleure pas mon amour." Drago embrassa ses lèvres, effaçant les larmes d'Harry. "Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Seigneur ! Tu étais bien trop jeune pour endosser une telle responsabilité seul. Sans parler de la douleur. Si seulement je l'avais su plus tôt..."

Harry serra avec force ses bras autour de lui. Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, les bras entremêlés, se réconfortant par la sûreté de leur étreinte. Ils ne dirent pas un mot mais il était implicite dans chaque caresse et dans chaque baiser à quel point ils s'aimaient et se souciaient de l'autre. Drago comprit enfin qu'Harry l'aimait, même s'il ne l'avait pas dit.

"Je suis vraiment désolé Drake. Pour tout. Peux-tu me pardonner ?"

"Oui..." murmura Drago. Comment pouvait-il refuser quoique ce soit à Harry alors qu'il semblait si blessé ?

Harry l'observa. "Es-tu sûr ? Je ne veux pas de ta pitié Drago. Si c'est la raison pour laquelle tu acceptes de me reprendre, alors ne le fais pas."

"Ce n'est pas cela Harry. Je t'aurais pardonné de toute façon. J'avais juste besoin d'unpeu de temps. J'avais besoin de comprendre pourquoi tu m'excluais de ta vie de temps à autre. Maintenant je sais. Si Voldemort n'était pas déjà mort, je l'aurais tué moi-même." La voix de Drago tremblait de haine.

Harry soupira et enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux de Drago." Je te promets de me faire pardonner."

"C'est moi qui doit me faire pardonner. Tu étais trop jeune pour porter un tel fardeau."

"Toi aussi Drago. Nous étions tous trop jeunes. Je suis content que la guerre soit finie."

"Ce n'est pas fini Harry, puisque ton coeur est encore si abîmé."

"Je vais mieux. La perte de mon fils est quelque chose que je n'oublierai jamais mais je dois avancer et je veux que tu m'aides pour cela. Tu l'as déjà fait tu sais. Quand on s'est rencontrés au bal, je savais que tu m'aiderais à retrouver le bonheur et tu l'as fait."

Drago prit le visage d'Harry dans ses mains et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. "On va s'en sortir."

"Ensemble" ajouta Harry.

"Ensemble" répéta Drago.

Ils sourirent.

"Comment te sens-tu ?" demanda Harry, embrassant le front de Drago pour prendre sa température.

"Je me sens mieux. Je déteste l'admettre mais tu as raison. Londubat est un bon docteur. Ou le sera. Peu importe" dit-il à contre coeur. "Hermione l'a aidé à préparer la potion donc le mérite lui revient aussi."

"Tu es encore un petit peu chaud" dit Harry, inquiet.

"Oh, ça c'est à cause de toi." Drago sourit en frottant son corps contre celui d'Harry.

"Drago..." Harry se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de sourire.

"Quoi ?" Drago prit une expression innocente et Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire.

"Tu es le diable incarné" dit-il. Drago ne nia pas.

Ils se cajolèrent pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'Harry le repousse. "Nous ne pouvons pas, amour. Tu es malade."

"Et ?"

"Tu dois te reposer" dit Harry, sérieux.

"D'accord" fit Drago, vaincu. "Si je m'endors, tu seras toujours là quand je me réveillerai ?"

"Bien sûr Drake." Harry se serra contre lui et Drago soupira de contentement.

Harry était presque endormi quand il entendit la voix de Drago dire quelque chose.

"Qu'as-tu dit ?" demanda-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

"J'ai dit que j'avais quelque chose à te dire."

"Quoi ?"

"Tu te souviens quand nous avons été enfermés dans un placard à balai en sixième année ?"

Harry hocha la tête, souriant légèrement. "Il était presque minuit et j'allais envoyer une lettre à Sirius quand je t'ai vu dans le hall. Tu avais l'air louche - euh tu avais toujours l'ar louche - alors j'ai décidé de te suivre et de voir par moi-même ce que tu préparais. Mon coeur a failli sortir de ma poitrine quand tu t'es arrêté aux vestiaires de Quidditch de Serpentard et que tu as commencé à enlever tes vêtements. J'avais l'impression d'être un voyeur ou quelque chose comme ça mais d'une certaine façon je ne pouvais détourner mon regard. Tu m'hypnotisais. Alors, bien sûr, j'ai dû tout gâcher en trébuchant sur quelque chose. Tu m'as vu ; on s'est battus comme d'habitude et alors Rusard est apparu de nulle part. Tu m'as poussé dans le placard à balai et on a passé toute la nuit enfermés dedans parce que la chatte de Rusard ne voulait pas quitter la porte."

"Tu avais l'air apeuré."

"Pas vrai ! Tu étais celui qui avait peur du noir." protesta Harry.

"D'accord. Mais tu étais celui qui a aggrippé mon bras quand on a entendu un bruit bizarre qui finalement n'était qu'un rat." commenta Drago, amusé.

"Je ne pense pas que tu te souviennes de ce qui s'est réellement passé, Drago. Tu m'as sauté dessus quand le rat s'est approché de toi."

"Je pensais que c'était autre chose"' se défendit Drago. "En plus, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu m'as aggrippé Harry. Tu sais que tu l'as fait."

"Peut-être juste un peu" admit Harry et Drago sourit. "D'accord ! Peut-être plus qu'un peu. Mais c'était parce que j'étais déjà attiré par toi et j'aimais le fait que nous étions seuls. Toi, del'autre côté, _tu_ étais vraiment effrayé."

"C'est faux !"

"Si tu continues à le répéter, ça deviendra vrai un jour."

"Harry je n'étais pas effrayé ! Mais ce n'est pas le satané principal."

"Quel est le principal alors ?"

"La première fois que je t'ai embrassé c'était ce jour-là Harry."

Un silence. Harry sentait que Drago retenait son souffle dans l'attente. Il rit presque.

"Tu te moques de moi" dit Harry en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

"Je suis très sérieux. J'ai profité du fait que tu dormais pour t'embrasser."

Cette fois Harry éclata de rire. "Oh mon Dieu !"

"Ce n'est pas drôle."

"Oh si ! C'est hilarant en fait !" Harry continua de rire.

"Eh !"

"Tu n'as pas compris ? je ne dormais pas mais je pensais que toi tu dormais !"

"Tu plaisantes" dit Drago, les yeux écarquillés.

"Non pas du tout. Je suis très sérieux" l'imita-t-il.

"Oh mon Dieu !" s'exclama Drago, comprennant soudain tout.

"Je pensais que tu faisais un rêve mouillé parce que tu m'as soudain attaqué et..."

"Je ne t'ai pas attaqué ! J'étais très attentif et doux!" protesta Drago.

"...quand tu m'as embrassé, je n'ai même pas pensé à te repousser. Je...j'appréciais ça..." finit Harry, le visage rougissant légèrement.

"En fait tu étais très réceptif maintenant que j'y pense. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas arrêté tout de suite."

"Tu n'étais pas si attentif Drago. Tu m'as touché le bas-ventre."

"J'ai pas fait ça ! Ou si je l'ai fait, ce n'était pas intentionnel." Tout d'un coup, drago fut celui qui éclata de rire. "Oh mon Dieu ! Nous pensions tous les deux que nous dormions et c'était faux ! Et nous avons tous les deux apprécié tout du long. tu pensais que tu profitais de moi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry hocha la tête, riant plus fort. Brutus apparut à la porte et aboya, heureux de voir que son maître allait mieux.

"Eh, garçon" l'appela Drago et le gros chien sauta à côté d'eux. "Harry? Je me demande ce qui serait arrivé si nous avions tous les deux arrêtés de faire semblant à ce moment et nous étions abandonnés."

"En un sens, je suis content que nous ne l'ayons pas fait. Ca aurait juste été une complication de plus." Harry arrêta de rire, devenant soudain très sérieux.

"Tu as raison. Je suppose que nous n'étions pas prêts à affronter nos sentiments pour l'autre. Je sais pour sûr que je ne l'étais pas. Je me suis maudit tellement de fois après ce baiser. Mais je ne pouvais l'oublier."

"Crois-le ou pas, c'était à cause de ce baiser que j'ai rompu avec Cho."

Drago le fixa, ses yeux brillants d'amour et de tendresse. "Tu pensais qu'elle savait ?"

"Non. Elle pensais que j'étais inquiet à cause de Voldemort et je suppose qu'elle était aussi inquiète parce qu'elle n'avait pas réellement oublié Cédric. C'est pour cela, je pense, qu'elle ne m'a jamais rien dit pour le bébé. Elle avait peur pour lui et elle avait raison. J'ai ce talent pour perdre tous ceux que j'aime."

"Ne dis pas ça, amour." Drago serra fermement ses bras autour d'Harry. "Ne dis plus jamais ça."

"Et si je te perds toi aussi ?" Harry trembla de peur.

"Je ne peux te garantir que je serai toujours en sûreté Harry. La vie est si satanément imprévisible. mais je te promets que jamais je ne te quitterai si je peux l'éviter. Je promets que je serai toujours à tes côtés, peu importe comment."

Harry l'embrassa avec force, ses mains caressant avec avidité le corps de Drago. Pendant un moment ils se perdirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, échangeant des baisers et des mots d'amour jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment tous les deux. Harry était heureux d'avoir enlevé ce poids de sa poitrine. Il se sentait plus léger mais aussi apeuré. Mais Drago était à ses côtés maintenant et ils se battraient ensemble. Il était enfin chez lui.

"Mon Dieu Harry ! Qu'as-tu fait ?" demanda Drago, les yeux grands ouverts.

Harry se tourna pour faire face à un Drago endormi mais presque guéri qui le regardait, ébahi. Il se mordit la lèvre et prit une expression innocente.

"Ton petit déjeuner" murmura-t-il avec prudence, montrant à Drago un plateau avec des choses ressemblant à de la nourriture.

Drago jeta un coup d'oeil à ce qui était une cuisine très propre et organisée. Il y avait des couverts sales un peu partout, et une poële dans l'évier qui lui donnait la nausée. Quelque chose était collé au plafond et ressemblait beaucoup à un pancake. On aurait dit qu'une tornade avait traversé la cuisine. Drago ne savait pas s'il devait crier à cause du bazar qu'avait fait Harry ou l'embrasser pour avoir essayé de cuisiner pour lui. C'était la chose la plus adorable qu'avait essayé de faire Harry pour lui faire plaisir. Il avait de nombreuses fois apporté à Drago son petit déjeuner au lit mais toutes ces fois c'était un elfe de maison qui avait préparé la nourriture, pas Harry. Jusqu'à maintenant. Il sourit en voyant les oeufs et les toasts brûlés.

"Tu ne t'es même pas servi d'une baguette, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Drago.

"Non. J'ai essayé de tout faire moi-même mais ça s'est révélé être un désastre. Je ne suis pas très pour cette histoire de cuisine et je déteste totalement les cuisines. Je suis désolé Drake." Harry eut un air déçu puis il plaisanta. "Mais je pense que si tu regardes de près, tu trouveras quelque chose de presque mangeable."

"J'en suis sûr." Drago sourit. "Puisque je ne me sens pas encore cent pour cent en forme, je pense que je vais m'abstenir, sans vouloir de vexer. Mais je suis touché mon émeraude. Je le suis vraiment." Il s'approcha de Harry et l'embrassa pour lui dire bonjour.

Harry sourit contre sa bouche. "Peut-être qu'on peut commander quelque chose."

"Ou peut-être que je peux préparer quelque chose de suffisament mangeable moi-même" suggéra Drago.

"Non. Neville a dit que tu devais de reposer pendant au moins deux jours et que je devais te garder au lit."

"Il n'y a qu'une façon de me garder au lit toute la journée" le provoqua Drago en déposant de tendres baisers sur ses lèvres.

"Pourquoi pas un baillon et des menottes ?" murmura Harry, enflammant les sens de Drago.

"Vous êtes un pervert M. Potter."

Harry sourit et l'embrassa avec force.

"As-tu pris ta dose de potion ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui Papa" se moqua Drago.

"C'est sérieux Drago. Cette maladie a déjà tué une personne."

"Je sais mon amour. Je suis désolé." Drago le serra fortement dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Brutus écarte Drago de Harry.

"Il ne peut pas supporter un peu de compétition" dit Harry en regardant le chien avec un air menaçant. "Hypocrite !" dit-il en regardant toujours Brutus. "Hier il était content de me voir pour que je puisse t'aider et maintenant regarde-le. De retour pour notre vieux duel pour gagner ton attention."

Brutus aboya en réponse, observant en fait Harry de la même façon, tous les deux essayaient de marquer leur territoire. drago roula les yeux et se plaça dos au frigo pour voir s'il pouvait sauver leur petit déjeuner. Il savait où le duel muet de Brutus et Harry allait mener. Il y était plus qu'habitué maintenant. Ils allaient rouler sur le sol, jouer un peu ensemble et faire semblant de se battre sans merci. Harry prétendrait alors être blessé et Brutus gémirait jusqu'à ce que Drago intervienne pour lui donner sa friandise préféré. Harry laissait toujours Brutus gagnait leurs fausses bagarres. C'est ainsi qu'il avait gagné que Brutus l'accepte dans la vie de Drago. _De vrais gamins._

En effet c'était ce qui se passait. Drago ne se donna même pas la peine de les regarder alors qu'ils jouaient. Il se tourna seulement une fois lorsqu'il entendit Harry crier mais quand il vit que tout allait bien, il leur tourna le dos de nouveau et finit de préparer leur repas.

"Ok les enfants, on s'arrête maintenant. Le petit déjeuner est prêt." appela-t-il ses deux grands enfants.

"D'accord mon gars, tu as gagné. J'abandonne" dit Harry à un Brutus très satisfait. Il se releva et alla à la salle de bain, revenant quelques minutes plus tard et s'asseyant près de Drago.

Brutus mangeait silencieusement dans un coin.

"Tu n'es pas un epu fatigué de ce jeu ?" demanda Drago.

"De quoi parles-tu ? C'est drôle !" Harry lui fit un clin d'oeil. "En plus c'est ta faute. Tu l'as gâté affreusement. Il pense qu'il est ton maître."

Drago sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Ils mangèrent sans beaucoup parler et alors qu'Harry lavait les couverts, Drago entoura sa taille de ses bras par derrière et blottit sa tête contre son épaule. Harry laissa presque glisser de ses mains l'assiette qu'il tenait.

"Est-ce que je t'ai fait peur ?" dit drago près de l'oreille d'Harry, mordant un point sensible de son cou.

"Non." Harry lui fit un petit sourire.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Harry ? Tes yeux ont l'air perdus ailleurs."

Harry ferma le robinet, s'essuya les mains et fit face à Drago. Il ne savait pas comment Drago allait réagir à ce qu'il allait dire mais il devait aussi s'enlever ça de la poitrine. Son petit ami, remarqua-t-il, commençait à s'impatienter alors qu'il le regardait sans parler.

"Quoi ? Est-ce que tu regrettes d'être ici avec moi ?" demanda Drago avec crainte.

"Non ! Bien sûr que non Drake." Harry prit la main de Drago dans la sienne.

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu me regardes très bizarrement."

"Je pensais que je n'ai jamais eu la chance de te donner ton cadeau d'anniversaire."

"Oh." Drago se laissa presque tomber par terre de soulagement. Il sourit. "euh, je crois que tu vas devoir te faire pardonner pour ça."

Harry sourit nerveusement."J'avais prévu une surprise pour nous. Je voulais t'emmener dans une petite maison près du lac et on aurait fait un dîner romantique suivi par une folle nuit de sexe. J'ai même acheté ses foulards en pashmina que tu voulais."

Les yeux de Drago brillèrent d'excitation. "Est-ce que tu m'aurais laisser faire ce que je pense que tu m'aurais laisser faire ?"

"Oui." Harry rougit légèrement et Drago en fut ravi. "Mais ce n'était pas tout ce que j'avais prévu pour nous. Je t'ai acheté quelque chose d'autre aussi."

"Quoi ?"

"Ca." Harry prit quelque chose dans sa poche et le lança à Drago qui le rattrappa en l'air grâce à ses reflexes d'attrappeur. Il ouvrit la main et fixa un anneau en or sur lequel un vif était gravé avec les initiales H et D et le mot 'toujours' à l'intérieur.

Drago était sans voix. Il savait ce que cela signifiait. Ils en avaient parlé une fois et Harry lui avait parlé de la signification de cet anneau. C'était un anneau très spécial. Un anneau qu'il ne donnerait que s'il avait trouvé son vrai amour et qu'il voulait passer sa vie avec cette personne. Sirius l'avait donné à Harry après la guerre. C'était un cadeau de Lily à James Potter. Maintenant il appartenait à Drago Malfoy.

"J'ai fait ajouter le H et le D." dit Harry en faisant les cent pas, évitant lâchement le regard de Drago. "Je voulais te demander de vivre avec moi. J'avais peur de ta réponse bien sûr mais je voulais quand même essayer. Harry Potter n'a jamais été un lâche."

"Il en est un maintenant puisqu'il ne me regarde pas." dit Drago.

"Oui d'accord." Harry continua de regarder partout excepté à l'endroit où se trouvait Drago. "Je veux toujours que tu vives avec moi mais je ne te force pas à me donner une réponse tout de suite. L'anxiété va sûrement faire exploser mon coeur mais je peux le supporter. J'ai supporté tant de choses."

"Harry..."

"Est-ce que je t'ai dit que Sirius va venir me voir ? Il est en France" commença à babiller Harry. "Il a rencontré quelqu'un là-bas. Il a dit qu'il l'emmenerait la semaine prochaine. Whaou ! Il fait un peu chaud ici !"

"Harry..." l'appela encore Drago, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

"Peut-être que je devrais aller dehors un moment... le vent...je pense que je suis malade..."

Harry se dirigea vers la porte de derrière et Drago le rattrappa avant qu'il ne sorte. "Ne pense même pas à m'échapper Harry Potter. Pas tant que tu n'as pas entendu ma réponse."

Harry ferma les yeux avec force. "Oui ?"

Drago rit. "Pourquoi es-tu si nerveux ?"

Harry ouvrit les yeux lentement. "Parce que je suis sutpide et angoissé ?"

"La réponse est oui Harry. Je veux vivre avec toi."

Ils se regardèrent, éblouis. Enfin Harry serra Drago dans ses bras, lui donnant un baiser profond.

"Merci" murmura-t-il.

"Harry je peux plus respirer" dit Drago d'une voix étranglée.

"Oh désolé amour !" Harry s'écarta. "c'est juste que je suis si heureux."

"Je suis heureux aussi." Drago l'embrassa à nouveau. "Plus qu'heureux en fait."

"Beaucoup plus qu'heureux." Harry sourit contre la bouche de Drago.

"Ivre de bonheur."

"Oui." Un autre baiser profond et sans fin. "Nous devons le dire à Hermione et à Ron. Mais seulement après que tu te sois un peu reposer Drake. c'est les ordres du docteur. Je dois te garder au lit jusqu'à ce que tu sois totalement guéri."

"Aussi longtemps que tu me tiens compagnie, ça ne me gêne pas." Drago le regarda intensément. "Harry je t'aime."

Harry soupira. "Je vais surmonter ce traumatisme stupide Drake. Je te le promets." Harry remarqua que Drago devint un peu triste et il ajouta."Mais je veux que tu saches que je ressens la même chose." Et le sourire de Drago retrouva sa place.

TBC...

C'est trop kawai ! je viens juste d'apprendre que ça voulait dire mignon alors j'avais envie de l'utiliser. Ils sont tout mimi!


	8. Ch 5 Part1

**Auteur** :** Blanche Malfoy**

**Titre **: _Stairway to Heaven_

**Traductrice **: Mara Snape

**Disclaimer** : tout à JK, l'histoire à Blanche et la trad à Mara.

**NDT** : J'espère que vous avez passé un bon Noël. Voilà le dernier chapitre De _Stairway to Heaven _mais Blanche a fait une séquelle, _Just a Step to Heaven_. Je n'aurai pas le temps de la traduire mais allez la lire, elle est vraiment bien. Et puis si quelqu'un a des envies de traduction, je peux toujours aider! Assez pour le blabla,** bonne année avec tout plein de slashs!**

**NDT2:** Désolée encore ! Je pensais finir à temps mais je me suis chopé une gastro, j'ai trois heuresde route à faire cette aprèm pour le réveillon et en plus c'est moi qui conduit ! Alors je vous donne ce que j'avais commencé à traduire. La suite sera pour le weekend prochain. Sorry... comme quoi je suis incapable de tenir une promesse.

**Réponses aux reviews **

**Nfertiti** : Désolée de ne pas avoir eu ta review du ch6 avant de mettre le 7! C'est vrai qu'ils sont trop cute! C'est en partie pour ça que j'ai choisi de traduire cette fic. Ce chapitre est le dernier j'espère qu'il te plaira! Bizz !

**Tiayel **: Tu es accro ? Alors il va vite te falloir une cure de désintox: l'histoire est déjà finie ! Mais avec tous les slashs géniaux qui existent tu devrais te retrouver une autre dose de glucose ! J'espère que ce chapitre te fera ronronner. Bye!

**Zoomalfoy** : Merci pour tout ! Moi aussi j'en voudrais des comme ça ( air béat sur le visage )... Je vais essayer de reviewer tes fics mais je suis vraiment irrécupérable, je crois ! Je suis désolée que tu sois privée d'ordi, moi j'ai beaucoup de mal à me séparer de mon Lulu ( c'est mon ordi ). Bonne lecture de ce dernier chapitre. Ciao!

**Lemoncurd** : C'est vrai c'est kawai! Vive les fics kawai et les darkfics ! Mais non je n'ai pas des goûts totalement opposés ! Désolée de ne pas avoir reviewé ta fic, j'ai été pris de court.

**Alinemcb54** : Merci de me lire encore et heureuse que ça te plaise. Bye bye!

**Gaelle Griffondor **: alors cette histoire est chouette ? Tant mieux! Ya une période où au lieu de dire chouette je disais Hedwige ! Je sais je suis atteinte ! s'lut!

**Sélène** : Merci de m'avoir reviewé jusqu'à la fin. Je t'ai mailé avec quelques petites fics, enfin je t'explique ça sur le mail plus en détail.Tume diras ce que tu en penses. Ciao bella!

**Crackos** :P'tits coeurs dans les yeux ? C'est trop mimi tout plein! Merci beaucoup! Bizz !

**Freddie**: Le dernier chapitre, sniff! Mici Beaucoup! Bye!

**Lunenoire** : Ils sont plus que trognons, ils sont mimi! Va pas chercher à comprendre ma hiérarchie dans les adjectifs, moi-même je comprends pas! Bisous!

**Shetane**: Blanche est géniale c'est sûr ! Voilà la fin pour Nouvel An comme promis! J'en reviens pas d'y être arrivé ! Bizz !

**Vert emeraude**: Oui oui ils sont trop kawai ! Tu es ma centième review!!!!!!!!!( Mara saute dans la pièce de façon complètement stupide et revient s'asseoir après s'être pris un mur.) Merci à toi honorable revieweuse (eur ?) ! Bye !

**Hermionarwen2000** : Vive les histoires mimi ! Voilà la suite !

**Oxaline** : Blanche est vraiment douée c'est sûr ! Merci de tous tes compliments et bon réveillon ! Ciao !

**Ch 5: tout est à sa place**

Avec Harry de nouveau à ses côtés, Drago se remit beaucoup plus vite que quiconque - y compris son nouveau docteur, Neville Londubat - l'avait attendu. En une semaine il avait retrouvé toute sa force et son énergie. Il devait tout cela à Harry. Drago n'avait jamais vu Harry se comporter d'une façon si attentionnée et pleine de soins envers lui. Parfois c'était en fait ennuyeux. drago n'était pas en verre et il l'avait fait savoir à Harry avec énervement. Plus tard ce même jour, il avait supplié Harry de lui pardonner et il avait passé un après-midi tranquille en se murmurant à l'oreille de stupides mots d'amour.

Le jour le plus heureux de la vie de Drago a été lorsqu'Harry avait accepté de vivre dans la maison de Drago plutôt que dans son appartement, qui n'était pas vraiment approprié pour un si gros chien que le Saint-Bernard de Drago. Brutus avait fixé Harry tout du long et avait aboyé joyeusement quand il avait entendu la réponse positive d'Harry. Le cinquième jour après que Drago eut été malade, Harry avait emménagé dans la maison de Drago avec toutes ses affaires.

Mais le meilleur jour de tous avait été le jour suivant, quand Drago s'était réveillé avec Harry qui le fixait d'un air sérieux amusant et lui avait dit _:"épouse-moi" _d'une voix rauque et sexy. Le coeur de Drago avait presque bondi hors de sa poitrine. Son _oui_ avait été murmuré faiblement parce qu'il était presuqe sans voix. Il avait en fait été sans voix pendant le reste de la journée, bien trop stupéfait pour dire autre chose que _oui_ ou _non_ chaque fois qu'Harry lui parlait.

Un mois plus tard, après avoir presque eu un crise de nerfs due à l'attente et aux préparatifs qui semblaient ne jamais être ni prêts ni parfaits, ils se marièrent par un chaud et beau samedi après-midi, dans le grand parc du manoir de Sirius. Tous ceux qu'ils appréciaent étaient présents pour les féliciter. Ils étaient sublimes, portant des smokings blancs identiques.

Alors qu'ils échangeaient leurs voeux, un lourd sanglot d'Hermione les interrompit. Ron la poussa du coude discrétement et elle essaya tant qu'elle put d'arrêter.

"Je ne peux m'en empêcher Ron. C'est si romantique. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit toutes ces choses à notre mariage ?" dit-elle, en essuyant ses larmes. Ron ne répondit pas. A la place il regarda sa soeur et dit quelque chose sur Neville pour la distraire. Elle insista pour qu'il réponde à sa question.

"J'étais plutôt timide ce jour-là, mon coeur, sans oublier que toute ma famille me fixaittout le temps. Mais je t'aime tu le sais" dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.Cela semblait suffisant pour elle. "En plus George n'arrêtait pas de me faire des grimaces tout du long pour me faire rire. Regarde ! Il est en train de le refaire ! L'idiot ! Je dois l'arrêter ! Excuse-moi mon coeur. Je vais revenir."

Il partit et Hermione le regarda, amusée, alors qu'il tirait George par le bras. Harry voyait toute la scène du coin de l'oeil et il rit légèrement avant de reporter son attention sur son mari. Drago le regarda en fronçant les sourcils et articula sans parler "quoi ?" Il lui murmura un "plus tard". Enfin ils s'embrassèrent sous les applaudissements des invités et la fête commença.

Harry invita Drago à danser à la première chanson et plusieurs femmes soupirèrent et se murmurèrent que les types les mieux étaient presque toujours soit gays soit mariés. Les deux, pour les mariés. Pendant la danse, les gens se rassemblèrent autour d'eux pour les féliciter. Ils resplendissaient de joie et Mme Weasley dit qu'elle n'avaient jamais vu des mariés aussi heureux le jour de leur mariage. Fred lui rappela gentillement qu'elle n'avait jamais été à un mariage gay auparavant. Elle haussa les épaules et ajouta qu'elle avait vu une autre union gay dans les années soixante-dix et que son oncle Thomas -l'un des mariés- avait été de mauvaise humeur toute la journée. Deux mois plus tard ils avaient rompu. Mais bien sûr ça n'arriverait pas à Harry et Drago.

Enfin ils s'installèrent à table et avant que la nourriture soit servie, Ron, qui était le témoin, fit son discours. "Je me souviens de la première fois que j'ai vu Drago à l'école. C'était un con insupportable qui m'a insulté moi et ma famille. " Drago rougit des pieds à la tête. Harry donna un coup de pied à Ron sous la table. "Mais regardez-le maintenant. C'est un autre homme et je peux même dire qu'en fait il m'aime bien, même si, si vous lui demandez, il le niera avec acharnement."

"Putin de oui, je le ferai." Drago serra les dents.

"De toute façon, bien que nous soyions différents -et sur beaucoup de points, croyez-moi- nous avons également un énorme point commun : notre amour pour cet homme merveilleux, Harry Potter -mon meilleur ami. Je ne suis pas très doué pour les discours, comme vous l'avez tous remarqué, alors je finirai en disant que je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Et Drago, si tu blesse mon ami, je te jette un sort." Ron leva son verre et Drago fronça les sourcils. "A vous!"

Harry rit de l'air sur le visage de Drago et applaudit Ron, le serrant fort dans ses bras ensuite. Sirius se leva ensuite et fit un discours touchant qui amena chez tout le monde des larmes aux yeux. Il parla de James et Lily Potter et assura Harry qu'ils auraient été très fier de lui.

Sa petite amie et future femme, Narcissa Malfoy _(NDT: J'aurais du le dire avant : cette fic a été écrite avant l'ordre du Phénix. Donc Sirius est toujours vivant et lui Narcissa ne sont pas cousins.) _dit quelques mots et Drago pleura presque en se souvenant de l'enfer qu'ils avaient traversé. Que Narcissa et Sirius soient un couple avait été une merveilleuse surprise pour eux et Drago et Harry étaient contents qu'ils soient heureux ensemble.

"Tu étais obligé de dire ça ?" demanda Drago à Ron quand Narcissa eut fini.

"Désolé. J'ai juste pensé que je devais te rappeler tes racines familiales pour que tu restes humble et docile" dit Ron, se foutant de lui. "Ca te fera du bien, crois-moi."

Drago lui adressa un geste vulgaire avec le majeur et Harry intervint "D'accord. Du calme tous les deux. C'est une cérémonie de mariage. Ne la gâcher pas avec cette vieille et ridicule querelle d'école."

"C'est lui qu'a commencé" se défendit Drago. Harry lui lança un de ses regards noirs et Drago abandonna.

"Désolé mon pote. Et je suis vraiment désolé Drago. Je veux vraiment que vous soyiez heureux les gars" dit Ron, en donnant une accolade gauche à Drago. "Je promets de me comporter comme un parfait gentleman toute la journée."

"T'as intérêt" murmura Hermione à l'oreille de son mari. "Maintenant allons danser."

Alors que la journée se déroulait tranquillement, Drago et Harry prirent un moment pour être seuls. Ils s'assirent sur un banc sous une tonnelle, à seulement quelques mètres de l'endroit où se déroulait la fête, se tenant dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant un long moment.

"Es-tu heureux ?" demanda Drago, inquiet.

"Bien sûr, idiot." Harry l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

"Je t'aime" murmura Drago contre ses lèvres.

"Moi aussi."

Drago soupira. Ca l'ennuyait toujours qu'Harry ne puisse lui dire les mots qu'il rêvait d'entendre.

"Je t'en prie, ne sois pas triste." murmura Harry en le serrant fortement.

"Je ne suis pas triste." Drago l'embrassa tendrement. "Comment pourrais-je être triste le jour de notre mariage ?"

"Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui." Drago détourna les yeux. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry voit leur expression blessée. "Regarde j'ai l'impression que Weasley ennuye encore Londubat à props de Ginny. Pauvre Hermione. Elle a du mal avec lui aujourd'hui."

Harry vit l'expression sérieuse de son meilleur ami alors qu'il parlait à un Neville très calme. Ginny semblait, elle, être plutôt embarrassée par la situation et Hermione faisait de son mieux pour entraîner Ron plus loin.

"Whaou ! Ron est celui qui se comporte comme un con insupportable." rit Harry. "Regarde! Sa mère vient au secours de Ginny."

Ils regardèrent Mme Weasley tirer et entraîner Ron par l'oreille droite. Ginny sourit, soulagée, et Hermione rit aussi fort qu'Harry.

Le prochain couple qui attira leur attention était Dean et Seamus. Seamus avait dit à Drago qu'il lui avait été difficile de convaincre Dean de venir au mariage comme son cavalier. Dean était toujours en colère contre Seamus parce que l'homme aux cheveux blond-roux lui avait caché tant de secrets, sans parler de l'épisode du polynectar et du faux Drago. Mais Drago espérait qu'ils se remettraient ensemble ce jour-là parce que Dean semblait réellement jaloux de la proximité entre Bill Weasley et Seamus. Au même moment, par exemple, alors que Bill se rapprochait d'eux, dean aggrippa fermement la main de Seamus et jeta vers Bill un coup d'oeil plein de méfiance. Oui, ils allaient bientôt se remettre ensemble, Drago le savait.

"Est-ce que Dean pourrait être encore plus transparent avec sa jalousie ?" dit Harry, amusé.

"Ouais, la jalousie le dévore. C'est Bien portant. Seamus l'aime vraiment beaucoup et il serait malheureux si Dean le quitte encore. Il mérite d'être heureux après tout ce qu'il a traversé."

"Je suis sûr que Dean va s'en rendre compte. Il a aussi l'air d'aimer Seamus."

"Il a intérêt."

"J'aurais aimé que Dumbledore soit là." Les yeux d'Harry vacillèrent de tristesse.

"Ouais. Ce vieux bonhomme était vraiment quelqu'un ! Il aurait été si fier de toi Harry."

Harry sourit faiblement. "J'ai oublié de te dire : Hagrid m'a envoyé un mot d'excuse pour ne pas être venu aujourd'hui. Il dit que Maxime -sa femme- a donné naissance à un garçon. n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Il nous a invité à Paris pour passer une semaine chez lui. Il m'a demandé si je voulais être le parrain du bébé. Et il nous envoyé un cadeau de mariage particulier."

"Hmm... connaissant Hagrid il nous a probablement envoyé un cadeau plein de dents acérées. s'il te plaît, dis-moi que ce n'est pas un hippogriffe et ça ira" dit Drago, en fixant les yeux ébahis d'Harry. "c'est... c'est un satané hippogriffe ?"

"Oui !" dit Harry, en riant fort.

"S'il te plaît, dis-moi que c'est une blague cruelle ! Nous ne pouvons avoir une chose pareille à la maison ! C'est sacrément dangereux ! Ca m'a presque arraché un bras une fois !"

"Tu l'avais en quelque sorte mérité en étant si stupide et tétu" murmura Harry et Drago eut une expression furieuse. "T'inquiète pas, c'est seulement un bébé. Ce n'est pas encore un hippogriffe adulte. En fait il est mignon et ses plumes sont si douces."

"Je m'en moque Harry. Cette chose n'approchera pas notre maison. En plus il va manger Brutus!"

"Calme-toi ! Sirius va le garder; on en a déjà parlé. Après tout il a une expérience de l'espèce et après Buck, l'hippogriffe qui a presque arraché ton bras, un bébé hippogriffe va être une balade. Il sera appelé Malfoy Junior."

"Tu n'oserai pas" dit Drago entre les dents. Harry rit et l'embrassa avec force.

"Je plaisantais" dit-il, en souriant devant l'air offensé de Drago. "Hagrid m'a envoyé une clé dorée qu'il a trouvé parmi les affaires de Dumbledore et qui m'était adressée. C'est la clé d'un coffre de Gringotts. Je me demande ce qu'il y a dedans. Qu'en penses-tu ?"

"J'en sais rien. De l'argent peut-être ? Le titre de propriété de Poudlard ? Ca serait cool !" sourit Drago.

"Ouais, on verra plus tard. On est pas pressés."

"Tu en es sûr ?"

Non il n'était pas sûr du tout. Il avait un sentiment bizarre à propos de cette clé, comme si le coffre contenait quelque chose qui lui apporterait beaucoup de peine mais aussi de soulagement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait cela, mais il ne voulait pas inquiéter Drago avec cela. Pas le jour de leur mariage.

"Oui je suis sûr" dit-il, en cajolant Drago. Harry tourna son alliance autour de son doigt et il se rappela quelque chose. "Drago, es-tu en colère à propos de l'alliance ?"

Drago soupira. Il lui avait dit déjà cent fois qu'il n'était pas en colère à propos de cette satanée alliance. Harry lui avait dit qu'an début il n'avait pas pensé à lui donner l'alliance de son père. Il lui avait acheté un anneau en or incrusté de petits diamants mais il avait décidé à la dernière minute que Drago méritait l'anneau de James parce que Drago était son âme sœur. Harry avait dit cela d'une façon si tendre que Drago avait craqué. Maintenant il se sentait plutôt inquiet que ravi.

"Je n'ai pas de problème avec ça Harry ! Tu veux la reprendre ?"

"Bien sûr que non !"

"Alors arrête de me demander si je suis en colère contre toi à cause de cela. Je ne le suis pas. Je t'aime."

Ils bécotèrent un peu plus, s'embrassant doucement d'abord puis avec plus de force. Harry sentit des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale quand la main de Drago glissa et ouvrit sa braguette. Il le repoussa immédiatement.

"On ne peut pas faire ça ici." Sa voix était rauque de désir. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Je sais." Soupira Drago "Je suppose qu'il est temps de quitter la fête."

"Quoi ? Tu es fou ? On ne peut pas partir. Si on part maintenant Hermione va faire une syncope. On a même pas goûté le gâteau qu'elle a fait spécialement pour nous."

"J'ai plutôt envie de goûter quelque chose d'autre" le provoqua Drago.

Harry sourit. "Plus tard."

Drago prit une expression désagréable. "Tu es un tel rabat-joie. Je ne sais pas si je serais d'humeur plus tard" se plaignit-il, rappelant le con gâté d'autrefois. Harry embrassa sa joue.

"Ne sois pas si mélodramatique. En plus tu es toujours d'humeur." Harry mordit le point sensible de Drago près du lobe de son oreille puis il souffla dessus doucement jusqu'à ce que Drago frémisse. " Tu vois ? Si je fais ça ce soir, tu seras tout de suite d'humeur."

"C'est pas juste."

"Ouais, la vie n'est pas juste. Quelqu'un m'a dit ça y'a pas si longtemps" lui rappela Harry.

"Vas te faire foutre." Drago se leva et Harry le retint par le bras. "Laisse-moi partir."

"Es-tu en colère contre moi ?" demanda Harry, stupéfait.

"Harry… Je vais te donner un coup de pied si tu ne me laisse pas partir maintenant."

"Dis que tu n'es pas en colère et je te lâche."

"Très bien. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Voilà. Maintenant lâche-moi."

Harry ne le fit pas. A la place il rapprocha Drago et l'embrassa d'un baiser à lui couper le souffle.

"Ecoute, allons manger le gâteau parce que je pense qu'Hermione est enceinte et qu'il ne serait pas bon de l'énerver" murmura Harry contre les lèvres enflées de Drago.

Drago écarquilla les yeux en entendant la nouvelle. "Hermione est enceinte ! Je le savais ! Toutes ses sautes d'humeur étaient assez douteuses."

"Ouais, elle n'est pas sûre ; c'est pour ça qu'elle n'a encore rien dit à personne. Ron me l'a confié et maintenant je te le dis, M. Potter." Harry fit un clin d'œil à son mari. "Alors allons manger le gâteau pour la rendre heureuse et ensuite nous pourrons profiter de notre lune de miel ."

"D'accord. Je nous ai préparé une nuit très spéciale." Drago le regarda avec malice.

"Est-ce que cette nuit implique un bandeau ?"

Drago lui sourit d'un air mystérieux. Harry sentit l'excitation gagnée tout son corps.

"Ok. Allons couper le gâteau. Vite ! Tu penses que quelqu'un va nous en vouloir si nous disparaissons après ?"

"Je ne pense pas. Nous pouvons parler à Hermione de notre… impatience… à sortir d'ici juste pour être sûr qu'elle ne sera pas en colère contre nous. Elle comprendra" affirma Drago.

"Allons-y alors."

Drago sourit de la soudaine impatience de son mari.

"Oh Harry ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Ca ne m'ennuie pas que tu m'appelles M. Potter, mais n'oublie pas que je suis toujours un Malfoy!"

Harry roula seulement les yeux, agrippa sa main et partit parler à ses amis.


	9. Ch5 Part 2

**Auteur** :** Blanche Malfoy**

**Titre **: _Stairway to Heaven_

**Traductrice **: Mara Snape

**Disclaimer** : tout à JK, l'histoire à Blanche et la trad à Mara.

**NDT** : Voilà la fin pour de bon cette fois! Je suis un peu que ça soit fini mais c'est la vie soupir mélodramatique J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant et je le répète allez voir sur la page de Falyla: elle a recensé toutes les traductions des fics de Blanche et elles valent le détour ! Pour la séquelle, une gentille lectrice a dit qu'elle était intéressée pour la faire, alors je vous préviens dès que j'en sais plus.

Sinon je me suis acheté la BO de Princesse Mononoké, je l'écoute en boucle, c'est génial, vous en avez rien à faire, j'arrête de raconter ma vie...

**_Alors mauvais voeux à tous ! _**( c'est ironique mais j'en avais marre de la vraie version!)

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Jessy** : Excuse-moi mais je n'avais pas vu ta review pour le chapitre 7. Merci beacoup de ton intérêt. Désolée pour Brutus mais on ne le reverra plus; pour une nuit de noces se serait un peu étrange! Bye!

**Gaelle Griffondor**: Merci à toi revieweuse! Perso je préfère Hedwige, je trouve Coq un peu trop fatiguant pour mes nerfs. Et puis Hedwige est mon premier vrai cadeau ( voix de la conscience de Mara : "Fais pas attention, elle se prend pour Harry Potter ! Et tout ça pour avoir Drago rien qu'à elle !" ) Ecoute pas ma conscience, elle dit n'importe quoi: comme si je voulais Drago.... bon je crois que je vais te laisser...

**Lemoncurd**: C'est très vrai que le mariage est touchant comme toute la fic. Pour le nouveau jeu de Drago, je dois dire que je serai pas contre moi même si, malgré ce que dit ma conscience, je ne pense pas que je sois Harry ( pitit délire perso lol !) et tu verras ça n'a vraiment plus rien de touchant...Espère que ta fic arrivera vite. Bye!

**Nfertiti**: vui vui! ils sont trognons et je les aime moi! voici voilou la suite!

**Rinette**: Accro ? Attention l'abus de slashs peut sérieusement endommager la santé, surtout mentale! Où est mon Ryry à moi que je le dorlote un peu ? Avec Drago? où y sont mes deux mamours da moi ? Tu vois c'est très dangereux! Tu m'excuseras mais mon Lulu préféré m'appelle...Ciao !

**Onarluca** : Merci d'être une revieweuse fidèle ! Pour la séquelle j'ai vraiment pas le temps, avec mes cours: pas une bonne idée la prépa pour pouvoir se consacrer aux fanfics ! Mais peut-être que quelqu'un serait intéréssé pour la relève... en tout cas je vous le ferai savoir. Bizz !

**Alinemcb54** : So cute ? Of course they are ! but not in this chapter ! thanks. Bye!

**Lorelaï Yuy ( bientôt Maxwell )** : contente de te revoir! Et oui je trouve aussi que cette fic a un effet plutôt euphorisant...C'est bon pour le moral, c'est bon pour le moral, c'est bon bon... Arrêtons tout de suite avec les chansons ringardes. pluche!

**Freddie** : Une jolie déclaration d'Harry à son pitit mari? Pourquoi pas ? Pour pleurer sur mon épaule parce que la fic s'arrête, aucun problème il faut bien se sacrifier. ( Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces lecteurs, ils me prennent pour une gentille poufsouffle ou quoi? Moi j'aime le vert, les cachots et les serpents! ) Retour de mon côté gryffy: voilà qui devrait te rassénérer un peu, peut-être que la séquelle sera traduite. Ciao!

**Oxaline**: c'est vrai que cette histoire est excellente et j'aimerai pouvoir traduire les autres de Blanche; certaines sont encore meilleures à mon avis. Mais le temps est notre ennemi ! Merci de ton soutien. Bizz !

**Vert emeraude**: chère revieweuse ! T'inquiète pas pour le mur, il y avais un passage secret qui m'a permis de le traverser. En clair je m'en doutais, les mecs, et on le comprend sont rares, mais on ne peut pas exclure la possibilité tout de même! En tout cas merci de ta réponse! Leur mariage est vraiment émouvant et la suite "n'est pas mal non plus" ( sur le ton que prend Bridget Jones dans le 1 pour parler à Mark Darcy .... désolée une de mes petites obsessions perso ). Une nuit de noces chaude est indispensable! J'espère que tu apprécieras. Pour la clé le mystère n'est dévoilé que dans la séquelle; alors je croise les doigts pour que la proposition qu'on m'a faite de poursuivre cette trad se réalise...Bye!

**Sélène** : Dsl pour la fic. si tu ne l'as pas encore lue, je te conseille My immortal elle est vraiment magique et the duel est génial mais la deuxième partie (NC17) n'est pas sur FFnet, j'essayerai de te l'envoyer par copier coller ce sera plus simple! S'lut! ( je mets une apostrophe parce qu'en anglais slut veut dire salope ou pute alors la prudence est de mise...)

**Tete de noeud**: Ah le romantisme me perdra, c'est si bôôôhhhh! Pas grave de pas avoir reviewé avant, moi je ne le fais que très rarement aussi parce que le temps passe... Bye!

**Karo**: J'espère que tu as eu mon mail. En tout cas j'aimerai beaucoup que tu traduise la suite alors j'attends de tes news avec impatience. Bizz et merci !

**Sahada**: J'avais une fille dans ma classe en seconde qui s'appelait Saada...Mara plonge dans ses souvenirs...et remonte à la surface. Désolée je dérive. Merci d'adorer et voili la suite et fin.

**Shinobu-Sû** : et oui, vive les fics kawai! et merci d'avoir tout lu en une fois. Ciao !

**Zoomalfoy:** Je viens juste de voir ta review avant de mettre le chapitre: ouf! je t'envoie Harry dès que possible pour que tu lui fasses la leçon mais je crois que dans ce chapitre il a compris! Merci à toi pour tout et je vais tout de suite reviewer l'Héritage! Bonne chance à toi pour la suite de tes fics qu'on aime! Bizz tout plein!

Voilà c'est fini: Merci beacoup à vous! C'est pour vous que j'ai fini cette fic au lieu de faire ma philo! Je sais c'est pas bien mara en elfe de maison se frappe la tête avec sa lampe de bureau: vilaine Mara vilaine!

**Alors mici encore, je vous adore!**

**Bisous tout plein! **

_**Chapitre5 : deuxième partie**_

"Enfin seuls !" s'exclama Drago, alors qu'ils venaient d'arriver à leur maison de campagne dans la forêt.

"Je t'avais dit qu'Hermione ne nous laisserait pas partir avant la gâteau" dit Harry, amusé.

Le gâteau de mariage était fabuleux. Hermione y avait ajouté un peu de la glace de Drago, juste pour en être sûre. Elle avait découvert que Drago ajoutait dans toutes ses glaces un ingrédient magique qui allégeaient les problèmes des gens et les rendaient heureux après une dure journée de travail. Il lui avait assuré que ça n'avait rien de dangereux mais Harry au début avait réellement été énervé contre lui. Il avait finalement reconnu que les gens avaient réellemnt l'air plus heureux après avoir dégusté une glace et que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Certaines bonbons de chez Honeydukes avaient un effet similaire sur les gens et personne ne semblait s'en soucier.

Harry sortit de la voiture et était sue le point d'entrer quand Drago retint la porte.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Harry, étonné.

"J'ai fait quelques changements dans la décoration" dit Drago avec prudence.

"As-tu détruit la maison ?"

"Bien sûr que non !"

"Alors c'est pas un problème pour moi." Harry haussa les épaules. "La maison est à toi aussi Drago. Tu peux la brûler si tu veux, mais je te conseille de ne pas le faire. J'aime beaucoup cette maison. C'est si paisible ici. Je venais ici presque tous les weekends pour me calmer les idées. J'espère que tu l'aimes autant que moi."

"Oh je vais le faire. Surtout dans quelques minutes" dit Drago d'une voix mystérieuse.

"Qu'as-tu fait?"

"Ce n'est pas la bonne question Harry. La bonne question est : que vais-je faire ?" Drago sourit et ouvrit la porte. "Après vous M. Malfoy. Si tu l'oses" plaisanta-t-il.

Harry se mordit la lèvre et cacha un sourire. "Ca ne me gêne pas que tu m'appelles M. Malfoy, Drago mais souviens-toi que je suis toujours un Potter" dit-il.

"Bien sûr amour. Mais pas aujoourd'hui. Aujourd'hui tu es ma propriété. Tu appartiens à la Drago Inc. et tu es à moi pour me satisfaire de toutes les manières possibles" murmura Drago dans l'oreille d'Harry.

"Oh vraiment ?" Harry essaya de l'embrasser mais il s'esquiva.

"Vraiment. Maintenant entre. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?"

Harry entra et fut ébahi par ce qu'il vit. drago avait de nouveau utilisé sa baguette, il n'y avait aucune autre explication à ce qu'il voyait et sentait. Des bougies rondes, vertes et rouges flottaient dans toute la pièce. Il y avait des fleurs de différentes couleurs dans de gros vases et un gros panier de toutes sortes de fruits sur la table. L'air sentait le sental et les roses, le parfum même de l'encens préféré d'Harry, mais Harry ne voyait aucun encens ce qui prouvait que Drago avait utilisé sa baguette pour embaumer par magie l'air. Dans la chambre il trouva des cristaux de différentes couleurs flottant au-dessus de sa tête.

"C'est magnifique Drago" dit-il à Drago. "L'endroit est magnifique Drago."

"Tous les cristaux, les bougies et les fleurs ont une signification Harry. Mais je te le dirait après que tu as mis quelque chose. " Drago sortit quelque chose du placard et le tendit à Harry. "c'est une robe en soie noire. Je veux que tu la portes."

Harry haussa un sourcil."Je suppose que je serai celui qui portera le bandeau aussi."

"Oui. As-tu un problème avec ça ?" demanda Drago soudain moins assuré.

"Pas du tout. En fait j'attends ça avec impatience." Harry lui fit un clin d'oeil et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Drago enleva rapidement ses vêtements et mit une robe en soie argentée. Il alluma la chaîne et une musique calme et sensuelle emplit l'air. Quand Harry sortit de la salle de bain, il retint son souffle devant cette vue. Harry était absolument époustoufflant avec sa robe légèrement ouverte et ses cheveux ébouriffés. Drago se rendit à peine compte que Harry pensait la même chose de lui.

"Je suis allé sur ce site web hier et j'ai lu quelque chose de plutôt intéressant appelé sexe tantrique. J'ai lu que cela augmentait le plaisir sexuel. C'est un orgasme du corps tout entier. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions essayer. Je ne suis pourtant pas sûr que nous y arriverons. Ca demande un grand degré de concentration et là maintenant je veux juste te baiser. Mais je ne le ferai pas. Je vais essayer de tout faire correctement." dit Drago en souriant d'un air adorable.

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends?" le provoqua Harry.

Drago attrappa le bandeau en pashmina qui était sur le lit et contourna doucement Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve derrière lui. "Est-ce que je peux te le mettre?" murmura Drago à l'oreille d'Harry.

"Oui" chuchota Harry, en déglutissant avec difficulté.

Les yeux d'Harry étaient cachés par le pashmina et il ne voyait rien. Il était entre les mains des caprices de Drago et bien qu'ilse sentait nerveux, il en adorait chaque minute.

"Il est temps d'éveiller tous tes sens Harry." Murmura un Drago très près de lui.

Hary frissonna par avance d'excitation. Intantanément son audition et son odorat se réveillèrent et il sentait que Drago se déplaçait autour de lui autant qu'il pouvait sentir le aprfum délicieux que Drago portait. Il sentit les doigts de Drago courir le long de sa robe et l'enlever. Harry était maintenant complétement nu. il ne pouvait le voir mais il savait que Drago aussi avait enlevé sa robe. L'instant d'après le corps de Drago toucha presque celui d'Harry et la chaleur de leur corps les traversa.

"Sens ça."

Harry le dit. Il sentit une forte odeur de santal puis juste après l'odeur de Drago que son nez et son âme connaissaient par coeur. Harry inhala cette odeur comme s'il en avait besoin pour survivre. Il tendit la main pour toucher Drago mais son amant l'arrêta.

"Pas encore" murmura Drago contre ses lèvres, le touchant à peine. "Bois ça." Drago l'embrassa et Harry goûta le liquide qui était dans la bouche de son amant. C'était la liqueur préférée d'Harry. Il avait l'impression que sa tête tournait et que son corps flottait. et pendant tout ce temps Drago ne l'avait pas encore touché. Quand le baiser se termina, Harry soupira, frustré. "Sois patient mon amour."

"Patient ?" ricana Harry. "Regarde-moi ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir de la fièvre ! J'ai si chaud."

Drago gloussa. "comme je l'ai dit, sois patient. Maintenant bois ça." Drago l'embrassa de nouveau et partagea avec lui un autre type de liqueur qui lui brûla la gorge. "Est-ce que tu aimes?"

"Oh oui."

Bientôt les cinq sens d'Harry étaient éveillés et stimulés. Il sentit Drago s'approcher de nouveau très près de lui et il mourut presque lorsqu'il sentit le légère sensation de la main de Drago glissant vers sa taille. Le bout de ses doigts l'agaçait sans pitié. Une douce caresse sur sa cicatrice le consuma. Puis elle descendit sur son nez, ses joues, ses lèvres, prenant son temps ici pendant un moment, ses tétons, son nombril et finalement son membre dur. Il gémit bruyamment. Le même chemin fut suivi par la langue humide et froide de Drago. Le corps d'Harry trembla de la tête au pied, surtout quand la langue entoura son sexe raide qui suppliait d'être sucé. Drago faisait tout cela très doucement et gentillement, et s'il avait demandé quoique ce soit à Harry à ce moment-là, Harry l'aurait fait volontairement. Harry s'abandonnait complétement.

Drago massait les testicules d'Harry, ses fesses et ses jambes avec ses mains fortes et alors elles remontèrent de nouveau, ainsi que sa langue aguicheuse. Harry se sentait sur le point d'exploser. Il ne pouvait résister à l'envie de toucher les cheveux de Drago et d'y enfouir ses mains. Tirant Drago par les cheveux, Harry l'embrrassa durement sur les lèvres, les lagues s'emmêlant follement. Drago se recula un peu et Harry soupira de frustration encore une fois. "Je vais t'enlever le bandeau Harry et tu vas regarder droit dans mes yeux."

"Ok" murmura Harry en déglutissant.

Le bandeau fut retiré, enfin. Harry fit comme Drago le lui avait dit et regarda droit dans les yeux bleus-argent. Il retint son souffle à la splendide vision de Drago Malfoy, maintenant également Drago M. Potter, éclairé par les bougies et les prismes. Harry était ébloui. Les profondeurs des yeux de Drago rappelaient à Harry la mer déchaînée. Il était sauvage et si incroyablement chaud.

"Peu importe ce que je pourrais te faire à partir de maintenant Harry, tu dois me promettre de ne pas me quitter des yeux. D'accord ?"

Ne faisant pas assez confiance à sa voix pour parler, Harry hocha simplement la tête. Les yeux de Drago brillaient d'une façon plus intense qu'Harry ne l'avait jamais vu. Il remarqua que les yeux bleus-argentés semblaient presque avoir le même pouvoir que l'imperio, si ce n'était plus fort. La sensation brûlait sa peau et le soulevait das les airs.

"Embrasse-moi et serre-moi fort" ordonna Drago d'un ton sexy." et ne me lâche jamais."

Il n'eut pas à le demander deux fois. Harry serra Drago dans ses bars sans quitter ses yeux et leurs corps se touchèrent des pieds à la tête. Front contre front, ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre pendant un long moment. Harry se sentait exceptionnellement excité juste en regardant dans les profonds yeux bleus-argentés de Drago et c'était la sensation la plus unique et merveilleuse de toute sa vie. Leurs mains s'entrelacèrent et ils prirent une grande respiration au même instant. Le mouvement se révéla hautement érotique losque leurs érections se frottèrent l'une contre l'autre. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de gémir de ravissement.

"N'arrête pas de me regarder Harry. Ne ferme pas les yeux."

"C'est dur Drago."

"Sens juste l'énergie qui passe dans nos corps. C'est ce que font nos yeux Harry. Les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme. quand tu me regardes et que je te regarde, nous voyons à l'intérieur de nos âmes. Nous créons un lien si fort que rien n'aura le pouvoir de détruire. Peux-tu le sentir Harry? Peux-tu sentir l'énergie qui nous entoure ? Notre énergie ?"

"Oui" marmonna Hary, incapable de dire quoique ce soit d'autre.

"Sens mon coeur" Drago posa la main d'Harry sur son coeur. "Il bat comme un fou."

Harry carressa avec douceur le téton dur de son mari et Drago gémit. Il prit la main d'Harry et la mena à sa bouche avec laquelle il lécha ses doigts un par un. Enfin il emmena Harry vers le lit. Drago s'assit en premier et Harry s'assit sur ses genoux lui faisant face. Leurs jambes enroulées autour de l'autre, Drago embrassa profondément Harry, savourant chaque millimètre de ses lèvres d'un rouge cerise. Harry ne put résister au besoin de bouger son corps d'avant en arrière mais Drago secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation.

"Je ne te permets pas de faire ça" dit Drago.

Harry émit un drôle de bruit qui montrait sa frustration. Il n'était pas habitué à ne rien faire. Il voulait participer activement dans chaque toucher, caresse, baiser qui les meneraient vers l'extase. Harry perdit ses dernières pensées rationnelles quand Drago laissa courir légèremene ses doigts le long de son dos. Il ressentait l'énergie, d'accord, surtout dans le bas de son corps. Cette zone semblait en feu et il avait besoin de l'éteindre immédiatement, sinon il en mourrait et il ne plaisantait pas.

"Combien de temps devons-nous rester comme ça ?" trouva la force de demander Harry.

"Suffisamment longtemps."

"Quelle réponse c'est, ça ?"

"Tu perds ta concentration Harry."

"Rien à foutre de la concentration. Je te veux en moi et je te veux maintenant! Je ne vais pas tenir plus longtemps et si tu ne fais rien, je vais devoir prendre des mesures drastiques ( NDT: ou draconiennes...)" dit Harry avec une expression sérieuse.

Drago sourit de façon sensuelle. " Le sexe tantrique ne concerne pas le plaisir plysique Harry, mais un orgasme spirituel. C'est nos esprits qui s'unissent tellement que l'énergie passe de l'un à l'autre, cette énergie seule devrait agir et nous faire ressentir un orgasme de tout le corps. Juste par la force de nos esprits. Nous pouvons rester à un nouveau niveau de plaisir pendant des heures si nous le voulons. Mais nous avons besoin d'une concentration totale."

Harry soupira. "Ok. Je me retiendrai pendant une minute de plus. Mais juste une!"

Drago sourit et l'embrasssa avec force. Puis il prit sa baguette de sous l'oreiller et prononça le sort de lubrification. Harry se lécha les lèvres par avance. Sans détourner ses yeux de lui, Drago taquina avec ses longs doigts la chaude entrée d'Harry et Harry bougea légèrement. drago secoua de nouveau la tête en signe de désapprobation.

"Ne bouge pas sinon j'arrête."

"N'arrête pas" se plaignit adorablement Harry.

"Alors tu as intérêt à bien te comporter" murmura Drago très près des lèvres d'Harry.

Les doigts arrêtèrent de bouger pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Drago soulève Harry et enfonce son membre frémissant en lui. Harry gémit avec force. Drago commença à bouger son corps très lentement, taquinant son partenaire de toutes les manières possibles.

"Regarde dans mes yeux Harry" murmura Drago. "Que vois-tu ?"

"Du feu." Leurs fronts se touchèrent.

"Quoi d'autre ?" Drago s'enfonça un peu plus loin et Harry se mordit la lèvre.

"De la passion".

"Et ?" Une autre poussée lente et profonde.

"Moi" sourit Harry.

"Crétin" sourit aussi Drago.

"Ne peux-tu...oh....aller plus vite?"

"Non, j'aime te torturer." Drago lui adressa un Regard. "J'aime avoir ce genre de pouvoir sur toi."

"Baise-moi juste !" ordonna Harry.

"Mmhh...je vais y penser."

"On est deux à pouvoir jouer ce jeu Drago" dit Harry avec un sourire démoniaque.

Les yeux de Drago entrèrent presque dans son âme. "Es-tu sûr ?" Il s'avança de nouveau en Harry.

"Oui" murmura Harry.

"Relaxe-toi et sens l'énergie Harry."

"Je pense que l'énergie ma remplit entièrement déjà et maintenant je dois la dépenser un peu sinon je vais devenir dingue."

Le rira de Drago fut effacé par le baiser vorace d'Harry sur ses lèvres. Il tomba en arrière sur le lit et Harry aterrit sur lui, en souriant largement. Les yeux d'un vert émeraude brillaient d'une lueur joueuse et Drago ne résista pas au besoin de ravir son amant dans un baiser si profond qu'il ne l'oublierait jamais. Harry brisa le baiser et cette fois ce fut Drago qui soupira en signe de protestation.

"Maintenant que je suis au-dessus, je suis le maître et je suis celui qui ferait tous les mouvements." L'aguicha Harry pour le plus grand amusement de Drago, qui murmura d'une voix très basse quelque chose comme "Es-tu sûr?" encore. "Oui."

Prenant Harry par surprise, Drago les renversa d'un mouvement impétueux de telle façon qu'Harry se retrouva en dessous et lui au-dessus. a peine quelque secondes après, il pénétra Harry et s'enfonça profondément en lui. Harry cria sans nom sans s'arrêter. Drago pénétrait Harry avec force et le visage de son mari montrait qu'il en aimait chaque seconde.

"Maintenant je sens enfin l'énergie" trouva la force de plaisanter Harry.

Drago sourit, toucha le front d'Harry du sien et bougea son d'avant en arrière. Soudain Drago s'arrêta. Harry expira bruyamment mais ne se plaignit pas. Drago jouait avec lui. Il pouvait jouer lui aussi.

"Puis-je te demander, par tous les saints, comment tu peux arrêter ?" demanda-t-il, amusé, la sueur recouvrant son corps.

"Le yoga. C'est très relaxant. Tu devrais essayer."

"Oui, peut-être. Alors je pourrais te torturer de la même façon que tu me tortures maintenant. Réponds-moi" demanda Harry, ayant soudain l'air stupéfait.

"Quoi ?"

"Pourquoi je tiens si longtemps? Je veux dire, mon corps tremble de partout et l'excitation ne cesse de le parcourir encore et encore, et pourtant je n'ai pas joui. C'est si... C'esi si étonnant. Mon corps semble si éveillé et pourtant je sens que quelque chose le contrôle pour que ce moment dure plus longtemps qu'il n'est supposé le faire. C'est incroyable."

"C'est le tantra. Tu as encore besoin de pratique pourtant. Tu es bien trop impatient Harry."

Harry entoura la taille de Drago de ses jambes et l'attira plus près. "Je suis assez patient. C'est notre lune de miel. Ais pitié! S'il te plaît ?"il prit un air de chien battu et Drago sourit.

"Et je suis celui qui fait du cinéma..."

Drago recommença à bouger en Harry, accélérant doucement ses mouvements. Harrry ferma presque les yeux mais Drago le lui interdit en s'arrêtant de nouveau. cette fois Harry se plaignit un peu mais il garda ses yeux verts liés à ceux, bleus-argentés, de Drago. Alors qu'ils se fixaient, il semblait qu'ils étaient pris dans un tourbillon. C'était sacrément bon selon l'opinion d'Harry. Ce fort sentiment d'envie n'était sûrement pas nouveau pour eux mais en même temps, c'était quelque chose d'entièrement différent. L'expérience était unique et Harry était abasourdi par la durée pendant laquelle il tenait sans exploser de plaisir.

Enfin ils bougèrent ensemble, leurs hanches en harmonie. Drago ne s'arrêta pas cette fois. Il ne pouvait pas. Il était trop profondément en harry pour s'arrêter. Ils cirèrent leurs noms, la force de leurs voix augmentant alors qu'ils s'approchaient de l'extase finale. Le sommet arriva sur plusieurs niveaux. Harry se sentit monter la route vers les étoiles car il était au paradis. Il semblait que ça n'arrêterait jamais et qu'ils resteraient dans cet état de béatitude pour toujours. Mais finalement cela dut cesser et la jouissance arriva avec la force d'un ouragan, dévastant toute pensée rationnelle qu'ils pouvaient avoir. Harry se libéra sur son ventre et celui de Drago, Drago vint avec force peu après.

Ils se tinrent l'un l'autre pendant un moment, n'osant toujours pas regarder ailleurs.

"Je t'aime."

Drago déglutit et ouvrit la bouche. Avait-il bien entendu ?" Est-ce qu'Harry Potter avait dit qu'il l'aimait? Harry, il le remarqua, semblait surpris par son courage soudain pour exprimer ses sentiments pour son partenaire. Mais il n'était pas aussi surpris que Drago qui mit un moment pour se remettre du choc.

"Qu'as-tu dit?" demanda Drago dans un murmure.

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux et répéta."Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerai toujours."

Drago sourit merveilleusement et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un tendre et pourtant passionné baiser.

"Je t'aime aussi."

"Ce que nous venons de partager ensemble était la chose la plus extraordinaire que j'ai pu ressentir de ma vie."

"Seulement une _chose_?" ricana Drago, jouant avec lui.

"Tu sais ce que je veux dire."

"Je pense que c'est le moment de t'avouer quelque chose"

"Le bal masqué...euh ce n'était pas vraiment arrangé mais..." dit Drago avec incertitude.

"Mais..."

"Ecoute, c'était entièrement l'idée d'Hermione. Elle avait arrangé la chambre et elle m'avait dit d'essayer. Au début je n'étais pas très sûr de toute cette histoire mais elle m'a dit qu'elle soupçonnait que tu m'aimais aussi alors j'y suis allé et j'ai espéré que nous aurions une chance d'utiliser cette chambre. Et nous l'avons fait. Alors... Toute cette histoire de bal... c'était une sorte de plan pour entrer dans ton pantalon ...mais aussi dans ton coeur." Drago sourit timidement.

Harry rit. "Je soupçonnais quelque chose comme ça, hermione n'est pas douée pour avoir des secrets avec Ron ou moi. Je ne m'en souciais pas quand elle me l'a dit et pas plus maintenant. Je suis content que tu me l'ais dit. Et je suis heureux que tu ais essayé, sinon nous ne serions pas ici aujourd'hui, mariés."

"Vraiment?"

"Vraiment." Harry l'embrassa. Ils se cajolèrent et Harry caressa les mèches blondes de Drago.

Un silence paisible tomba sur la pièce.

"Harry?" l'appela Drago juste avant de s'endormir.

"Quoaa?" marmonna Harry.

"Quelle est le nom du bébé hippogriffe ?"

"Etrange."

"Normal." Un silence puis Drago parla de nouveau. "Hermione m'a parlé de ton fanclub."

Harry grogna.

"Elle dit que Dennis Crivey est le président. Je hais les Crivey. Ils ont toujours eu un coud de coeur pour toi. Son frère, Colin, il n'a pas cessé de te regarder aujourd'hui. Est-ce qu'il devait vraiment être à notre mariage?"

"C'est un ami. C'est tout." murmura Harry d'une voix endormie .

"hum..." Drago ne semblait pas très content. "Est-ce que tu signes des autographes ?"

Un faible sourire apparut sur les traits détendus d'Harry. "Non. Pourquoi ? T'en veux un ?"

"Peux-tu l'écrire avec ta langue ?"

Harry éclata de rire. "Je pense que je peux essayer."

Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre, arborant tout deux la même expression vicieuse.

"Où le veux-tu ?" demanda Harry.

Drago lui murmura l'endroit à l'oreille, faisant sourire Harry.

"C'est sûr toi tu as l'énergie. Je pense que je vais avoir besoin de ce truc de yoga pour pouvoir te suivre."

"Es-tu fatigué ?" demanda Drago en souriant.

"Un peu. Mais pas assez fatigué pour laisser passer cette occasion."

Et Harry commença à signer son nom avec sa langue sur tout le corps de Drago.

**THE END**


	10. Annonce

**Auteur** :** Blanche Malfoy**

**Titre **: _Stairway to Heaven_

**Traductrice **: Mara Snape

**Disclaimer** : tout à JK, l'histoire à Blanche et la trad à Mara.

**Mail** : marapottervoila.fr

**ANNONCE HYPER IMPORTANTE:**

La séquelle est en cours de traduction! Elle s'appelle Just a Step from Heaven et la traductrice est Karo! Alors un grand merci à Karo qui a bien voulu continuer. Je vous conseille vraiment d'aller la lire.

En tout cas merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi malgré mes retards...

Bye et à bientôt j'espère si je trouve le courage d'écrire mes propres idées. D'ailleurs si quelqu'un est intéressé pour m'aider dans l'écriture de mes fics j'ai plusieurs idées en cours : une Dray/Harry assez dark et une Lucius/Harry (j'en ai pas vu beaucoup alors que j'adore Lulu!) basée très librement sur le film _Jeux d'enfants _avec Guillaume Canet et Marion Cotillard. Faites-moi signe!

Au revoir mes reviewers adorés c'est trop triste...la fin

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Pour les reviewers dont j'aurai la review plus tard, merci tout d'abord d'avoir lu cette fic et si vous me laissez un mail, je répondrai individuellement.**

**Yue-kero**: désolée j'ai pas vu ta review avant de mettre le chapitre 9. J'espère que ça t'a plu. Un peu moins choupinou ce dernier chapitre quand même, non ? Bye. Mara.

**Onarluca** : Merci beaucoup. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps de traduire d'autres fics et puis j'ai quelques idées de fics à moi qui traînent depuis plus d'un an, alors peut-être que je vais me remettre à l'écriture. Bizz. Mara

**Lemoncurd **: oui zen veux des n'autographes zaussi! Merci mais je ne fais que mon travail de traductrice! j'espère lire bientôt ta suite parce que je l'aime vraiment beacoup! Ciao bella. Mara

**Shinobu-Sû** : je n'ai pas vu le tombeau des lucioles mais j'espère pouvoir rattrapper cette erreur vite. Et puis ya le chateau ambulant qui vient de sortir alors vite au ciné! pour d'autres fics ça va être difficile parce que je suis en prépa et j'ai pas beaucoup de tps pour moi. . Mara

**Lunenoire**: merci de tes deux reviews. C'est vrai qu'ils sont incorrigibles mais on les comprend. Pour le tantra n'ayant pas expérimenté, je suis sans avis. salut. Mara

**Shetane**: une petite cure de désintox peut-être? C'est pas bien grave pour l'oubli d'alerte, tant que tu l'as lu et que ça t'ais plu, c'est le principal! Bizz. Mara

**Sélène**: C'est vrai que les histoires qui finissent bien ça fait plaisir! Merci de ta review. Bye. Mara

**Malicia**: Je comprends que tu ais trouvé le lemon un peu long, moi j'ai eu du mal à le traduire et en général je trouve que les fins de Blanche sont moins bien que le reste de ses histoires qui sont géniales tout de même. En tout cas merci de m'avoir fait part de tes réserves. "Traduction parfaite" j'en rougis! Ma trad est loin de l'être mais mici beaucoup de l'aimer: ça fait chaud dedans le coeur! Bizz. Mara

**Gaelle Griffondor**: Hedwige! merci de ton message et salut. Mara

**Freddie**: Attention chère camarade de maison, la poufsoufflite c'est très dangereux! Excellente invention, ça m'a bien fait rire! Contente que ça t'ait plu. Ciao ciao. Mara

**Sahada** : Pourquoi c'est déjà fini? Parce que!!!!!!!!!!! ( sur le ton de l'orangina rouge...)

Mais la séquelle arrive...Bye. Mara

**nat88** : moi dans ma vraie vie je voudrais un Lucius, mais je vais jamais en avoir non plus! (soupir désespéré) C'est la vie! Merci de ta review. Bizz. Mara

**Nfertiti** : si t'es déjà en manque réjouis-toi: la séquelle va être traduite! Bon pour les autographes, je suis désolée mais Draco a interdit à Ryry d'en faire et l'inverse aussi donc... pourquoi nous on en a pas??????????? Ciao. Mara

**Lorelaï Yuy**: ça pour être hot, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à le traduire... Pour le manque de mots, j'ai pas fait gaffe parce que comme j'étais pas en forme je ne me suis pas relue pour pouvoir vous mettre le chapitre dans les temps. Merci de ta review. Bizz. Mara


End file.
